Harry Potter Has Alway's Known
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry has always known Dumbledore is manipulative. He starts showing his true self! his Slytherin self! after being forced to Marry Severus Snape! eventually this will be his undoing. slash mlpreg. REPOSTS FINISHED ALL NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter always knownAuthor: Debsthesnapefan

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was currently loathing his existence. He wondered what Dumbledore and Voldemort had up their sleeves next, for between the two of them, Harry realized he could never be himself. Sometimes, he wished his mother hadn't died for him.

When Dumbledore had enough of his golden boy, Harry was left to be beaten and abused with his so called family, all in addition to suffering through watching Voldemort every night.

Harry knew more about Voldemort than both Dumbledore and Snape realized. Both still believed his information came only from Voldemort induced visions, but what no one knew was that Harry was a multi-animagus, thanks to the Room of Requirement. Since learning how to turn into bugs, he was able to spy on Voldemort more effectively. Harry accidentally figured that out that he could do wandless magic in his animagus forms on one of his forays into the insect kingdom. He had been mad at Voldemort for hurting a little girl, and cast a spell without realizing it. 

He went out at night to fly and spy, as he hated falling asleep, for falling sleep meant punishment. He remembered the letter Dumbledore had sent; with the threat of Sirius Black gone, Harry was totally defenseless against the Dursleys.

Harry had known since entering the Wizarding world that Dumbledore was aware of the maltreatment, starvation and hatred that was his childhood, but had not and would never help him. Even worse, he made lame ass excuses about the blood wards protecting him, supposedly based on his mothers sacrifice. Not only was Dumbledore insulting his parent's memory through his manipulations, but Harry could see magic and there was defiantly no wards anywhere near Privet drive.

Harry never told anyone that he could see magic or that he had known about the Wizarding world as well as Parsletongue and magic long ago. He remembered when he was ten and had stumbled upon the Leaky Cauldron. He had started going there using the coins people had given him to buy sweets and food. He wore a hat, since he overheard people going on about the boy who lived with the lightning bolt on his forehead. He also heard what both dark and light wizards and witches said about him in the darkness of the leaky cauldron, and wanted to avoid notice. It had been then that he decided to gain more freedom in secret. Harry did what was expected of him, and played his part perfectly; Dumbledore never suspected a thing.

------------------  
Flash back  
-----------------

Eight year old Harry Potter knew he could do magic, but if he was caught he was beaten. Despite the risk, he thought it was great fun practicing, so he used his magic whenever he knew he wouldn't be caught. As long as muggles didn't see magic, it would not be recorded. Since Vernon and Petunia knew about magic, they were exempt from that rule and therefore every bit of magic Harry did was not recorded.

That day, Harry knew his aunt and Uncle would not be back for ages, so he did what he always did in that situation; he left. Harry loved it when the Dursleys were gone, since he could do whatever he wanted as long as he was back at Privet Drive when they got back. They neither knew nor cared what he did on the days they locked him out. After spending the day at the library, he felt hungry but didn't really notice, having grown accustomed to hunger. When he saw a sign and door suddenly appear out of thin air, he immediately recognized it as magic, so he made himself invisible. No wizard could have seen him, even though some could see throughcloaks, no one could see through Harry's invisibility. Of course at this point Harry had no idea how rare this ability was, but he wasn't likely to tell anyone.

He made his way into the pub, eating everything people left on their plates, and was never caught. They left quite a bit, and the leftovers were like a feast to Harry, having never eaten so much in his life. During his invisible buffet, he also listened to the gossip, learning more about himself in those two weeks than he had in his entire seven years at the Dursleys.

That day, Harry found out that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and better yet his parents hadn't died in a car crash, but were killed by a Dark Wizard, so evil that they dared not speak his name, instead calling him You-Know-Who.

He also learned that everyone thought he was Dumbledore's golden boy, and it was assumed that he would be in Gryffindor. According to public opinion, he was a spoiled brat and treated Dumbledore like a hero who could save him from all the evils in the world. He also heard the Dark Wizards talking about Dumbledore, specifically, how he would use Harry and chuck him away when he was no longer useful to him. According to a wizard called Malfoy, the headmaster had similarly used someone else to help him defeat Grindelwald and then had the man locked up in Azkaban.

Dumbledore had a history of using people to his advantage and tossing them aside like broken toys once they had served his purpose. Harry also realized that Dumbledore liked having control over everyone, treating them like pawns that he could maneuver however he felt. He found out that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the Wizarding school, he was considered the most powerful wizard of the time, serving as head of a secret organization as well as chairman at some ministry. Harry realized that Dumbledore had more control over the world than he first thought. Harry had always been a Slytherin and always would be, so he kept his masks firmly in place when in the Wizarding world.

The two weeks passed with Harry sleeping in the attic of the Leaky Cauldron (after realizing that no one ever went up there) eating whenever he wanted and getting more information than he ever imagined. Harry then slowly made his way back to Privet Drive, sad that he had to leave, but comforted by the knowledge that he would return. The Dursley's went on holiday at least five times a year, sometimes for more than 2 weeks at a time. With a smile on his cute eight year old face, he could not wait for the time to come when he could go back into the world which he belonged. His disgust for the man who had left him on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep eating away at him he knew he would never trust that man. Never.

------------------------

End flash back

------------------------

Harry smiled when he remembered his first time in the wizarding world. He could no longer become invisible though, as Dumbledore had dampened his magic. He could never reach his full potential because of that. For many years Harry tried to get rid of the spells Dumbledore had placed on him, but he could not. He knew at least two of them, a dampening magic charm as well as a tracking charm. They had been there since he entered Hogwarts.

This infuriated Harry every time he thought about it. He loved his magic and he knew he had been able to do wandless magic before he entered Hogwarts. He would have to be stupid to not realize what Dumbledore was doing when he had conveniently stopped doing wandless magic, and that was one thing Harry Potter was not. He also hated the way the Slytherins viewed him; he had always wanted to be with them but knew he could not if he was to keep Dumbledore ignorant of his true self. He knew they would understand him better than most would, after all they were Slytherins and the hat did say he would be great in Slytherin. Harry clearly remembered the sorting hats words.

"Hmm…you are extremely difficult to place. You have a thirst to prove yourself and not a bad mind either and not as trusting as you seem. Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. Your house would understand you and you would draw them from the darkness that has been forced on them their whole lives, but your movements will be watched and I see you are already thinking along the same lines…but where to put you, it is up to you Harry Potter, I realize your struggle… I would not trust Dumbledore either, as I have seen things that I know Gryffindor and Slytherin would immediately disagree with. Godric and Salazar were not enemies, but were like brothers. Who would build a school with an enemy? No one. I hate how Dumbledore spread rumors otherwise in order to create prejudice. Watch what you say to your friends as they are not true to you. They have been manipulated into looking after you, wanting the fame promised from being your friend. Dumbledore has your account watched and has been taking money out of it for a long time. I just hope I'm around when he gets the letter telling him he doesn't get the money anymore. I suggest you don't cut off his access until you are of age. He would just get guardianship of you. When you are ready to show your true colors come to me and I will tell the world. I will make sure to resort you to your rightful house! So we will set you where you need to go not where you want to go, better be………"

"GYFFINDOR"

Yes he still remembered those words, and a small part of him wanted to go to the hat now, but he would loose the needed public approval. For all he knew, Dumbledore might get him sent to Azkaban for some trumped up charge should he be resorted. He knew the Prophecy that Dumbledore had given him was a fake, as he had perfected Occlumency and Legilimency. He had let some of his mild memories through during his lessons with Snape, as he would hate for Snape to actually have something on him to use at him in class. Snape was stupid enough to think he was incompetent even when he "accidentally" entered the man's head. Harry had laughed that the man who is meant to be a spy didn't know when someone entered his mind purposely. What an idiot. But he didn't truly think of him that way. Harry respected Snape far more than he ever respected Dumbledore. He may hate him, yes, but he did trust Snape with his life. He knew they would never get along, for Severus Snape would always think that Harry Potter was a spoiled brat. Unfortunately, Harry would never be able to tell him he was wrong, so he would have to let the man keep his preconceived notions based on his father's behavior. Harry would respect him, but knew he could do nothing else.

Harry didn't know how wrong he was, for Severus Snape would realize how incorrect he was in regards to Harry.

Harry began remembering his other times when his relatives went on holiday and left him alone.

------------------

Flash back

------------------

Harry watched as his Aunt, Uncle and nine year old cousin drove away in their car, keeping his face impassive, not wanting them to know how exited he was. It was a good thing they were blind to him, for once in his life he had been glad for the baggy jeans when they had gotten home, because they hid the weight he put on over the two weeks they were away. With the extra food, Harry was stronger and had done his chores on time, getting him a small portion of extra food.

As soon as they were gone, he bolted down the street and kept running for a good two hours. It was night time when he got to the place he was looking for, his safe haven; for no matter how dirty the place was it was home to him.

Walking in, no one noticed him as he walked over to the corner and ate the fish and chips that a couple had left before gulping down the goblet of pumpkin juice that they had not bothered drinking. Harry went around and ate a few deserts, strawberry tart and a toffee apple, which he enjoyed very much.

After he listened to the conversations around him, he walked up to the attic and conjured a mattresses before falling asleep, unconsciously putting an anti dust charm on himself. He wasn't even aware of what he did; he had just hoped the dust didn't get on him.

He learned that night he was rich. A rich pure blood, the Minister of Magic, stated that he had wanted control over the famous Boy-Who-Lived, but Dumbledore had refused, down right telling him that Harry was only a child. He remembered what it was that had made him so angry.

"I could have had more control! Can you imagine what I could do, all the votes I would get? But Dumbledore wouldn't let me no matter how many times I keep asking. Though he did offer me money and from the Potter vaults too. They are rich yet he is only giving me one thousand a month! Better than nothing I suppose, plus Lucius gives me money now and again." said Mr. Fudge to his companion, the Under Secretary for the ministry.

Harry had nearly lost control over his magic. How dare they use money his parents had worked for? How dare they sit and act as if it was a crime that they don't get more money from my parents! They sacrificed themselves for the wizarding world and this is what they get? Boy, how he wished he could show that bastard that he would not get another penny, but he didn't want Dumbledore to know about his adventures to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning he walked into the wizarding library not far from Flourish and Blotts and began reading the history books all morning, only going back to the Cauldron at night. The woman working at the library gave him a sandwich for lunch which he took with a dazzling smile making the woman blush, unaware that he had used the charm his father used at school. This was what he did for the next four weeks, reading wizarding books on the history of their world and eating at the Leaky Cauldron.

---------------------------

End flashback

---------------------------

Harry smiled, remembering that the woman was still there in the library, a bit older but still there. He had spoken to her a few times, but she never recognized him as the young boy. It was a shame as he never really did thank her for feeding him and showing him what books to read. He had to admit books she had given him were interesting to read, they were about Merlin's time and the founder's time as well as Grindelwald and Voldemort's time. He also learned that Salazar Slytherin was not the one who set the basilisk Hogwarts, but one of his descendants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry read every book he could get his hands on, looking for the spells that had been cast on him. He wanted the charms removed, especially the one that was keeping him from doing his magic. Dumbledore knew Harry was too powerful, Harry also knew if it had not been for Dumbledore he would be getting every single spell right first time around. He hated that. Hermione was getting better grades than he was; he _knew_ he should be getting better grades than her. He also believed that muggle-borns are ridiculous, but he didn't want them dead; just away from Hogwarts to a different school so they could learn about the ways of wizards. It was terribly annoying, for instance, that Hermione kept raising her hand in the first potions class, and no one else did, she thought she was superior; Harry hated that.

Harry should have come into the wizarding world knowing nothing; he knew people would have thought him arrogant. They actually thought the people he would be staying with would teach him magic, or get him books. He had known all the answers to all the questions Professor Snipe had asked, but he also knew he could not answer them other wise Dumbledore would get suspicious. That, of course, had been before he found that Dumbledore had blocked his magic. He still planned on going to the library, but he couldn't now that his magic was blocked, and no longer had the ability to do it without getting caught, he had even had the ability to bloody apparate at eight-years-old on the top of a roof for crying out loud. It had been a while before he realized what Professor Dumbledore had done.

I used Snape because you mentioned Hermione in the first potions class.

He had never realized that he was using Concealment charms, until he went to school in first year. Everyone had ignored him, and looked at him with hated when he had stayed at the Dursley's, but when he entered the wizarding world, he walked to the train toilet, and when he looked into the mirror, he saw that the cuts and bruises were gone. He had decided to tell everyone he had gotten into a fight, which was believable, but no one had asked. Now, he wore them constantly, and no one ever found out that behind the mask of the Golden Boy was a cunning Slytherin who was starved for love and affection, who just wanted someone to love him for who he was, and not because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He could not wait until he found someone who would do just that; love him and cherish him, treat him as a normal human being, not a god who was undefeatable.

As Harry finished doing the chores of weeding the garden, he though, 'Vernon is one sick, twisted bastard; he sure knows how to torture people, making me pull weeds with a back full of whip marks, belt marks, and footmarks. He could tell by the feel that his ribs were either cracked or broken. To him, they felt broken no matter what condition they were in, his legs felt like they wanted to give way, and his feet felt like they had needles going through them even when he wasn't moving.

After he had finished, the Dursleys' gave him a few chips, which were squashed and disgusting, full of something brown, and tomato sauce with vinegar. He took them, and snorted in disgust once he was alone, there was no way he was eating them. It was obvious Dudley had done something to them, just so he got less to eat. They were also from this afternoon, and it was just coming on to dinner time, so he put them in the bin and cleaned the plate before he was told, "We are going out to dinner, and you are getting left in that blasted room of yours! Get to the toilet or other wise you can think again if you think you are getting back out. Pet and I are going straight to bed afterwards. Now, we are going to see a movie," said Vernon.

Harry hurried and got down to business. He went to the toilet, cleaned his hands and face, and cleaned his clothes as much as he could. Then, he went to his room, not long afterward, his door was slammed shut before the locks were clicked into place. Harry listened to the car pull out from the drive, his aunt telling Dudley how proud she was of him since he started going on about boxing championships. Harry felt his heart constrict, what had he done to make his aunt hate him so much? Was he such a horrible child that no one liked him? Who would ever love a freak like him? 'No one, they would just want Harry Potter,' thought Harry as tears streamed down his face, preparing himself for a lonely adulthood. He had planned on leaving England since he was a kid, he wanted to go somewhere hot, but where he could see the sea. Somewhere away from the Dursleys, he had dreamed of that since he heard his aunt and uncle tell people about their holidays.

When Harry was sure they were gone, he turned into a fly, and flew out of the open window in his room. Thankfully, they had not put the bars back on his window, he knew he had all night to do as he pleased, his uncle would not check on him. He had until eight before the library closed, he could probably check out two books in that time. He knew not to get too hopeful; he knew he would probably just fail like every other time.

He was failing because he had yet to look into the correct book. It was there he had to find it, but he could not possibly find it right away, after all it was a library. A huge magical library of course he was not going to be able to find it right away. There were many potions and spells as well as charms that can stop Harry's magic.

He flew to a small building, casting a glamour charm to hide his bruises, and put his hat on, which was one Dudley didn't use any more, covering his scar before he went into the library. Walking over to the section he needed, he grabbed the book off the shelf and started flipping through it; again there was nothing about the charms he was looking for in the book. Wanting nothing more to slam it shut, he didn't, knowing if he did, he would get chucked out, and that was the last thing he wanted.

I took out the sentence here about the money because it has nothing to do with the rest of what is going on. This causes confusion. We can move the sentence and still use it; it just didn't make sense there.

He read through the book anyway, and was half way through when it was time for closing. Closing his eyes, unable to believe how close he was to actually finding out the counter spells for the ones Dumbledore cast on him. Putting the book back, he hoped it was there the next time he went back for it. He could tell the spells were there, he just needed them removed. All this was starting to get on his nerves, he really hated the man. He sometimes found himself wondering what Dumbledore had done to Tom Riddle, did he try to block the man's magic, too. Was that why he ended up dark? Was it because he hated Dumbledore for something like that? Could this war be all because of Dumbledore? Harry knew it was to an extent. He knew Dumbledore had known that Tom Riddle opened the chamber and did nothing to stop it.

Harry quietly left the library and crept into the Leaky Cauldron, asking Tom for a meal.. He didn't care what it was, he was just hungry. He had taken a couple Galleons from his pouch before he left, hoping to get a decent meal for once in six summers. He put two Gallons down and sat there. Tom came back half an hour later with potatoes, beef in gravy, carrots, and sweet corn. A huge pitcher of pumpkin juice was brought as well, and was charmed to keep it cold, along with a mixture of sweet things for desert, which he ate the lot of, enjoying a decent meal for the first time in ages. He was never able to eat much, but today he had, and he was proud of himself. He just hoped it helped him heal faster than he was right now.

He walked out of the wizarding world into an alley way before turning into a hawk, and flying into the night sky. He didn't know how long he had been flying when he stopped in a tree and turned into a phoenix, before falling asleep. He had learned that the connection he had with Voldemort was cut off when he was in his Animagus form, and for that he was glad; it allowed him to finally get some sleep. He had not realized that for ages, and when he had, he had ended up having the best sleep he had in a long time.

Now and then, he slept in his Animagus form to get a decent sleep, even if it is just once in a while; some nice vision-free sleep. He hated Dumbledore for making him go through that; he knew the old man _should_ have been able to do something to help him with his visions, but instead, he just told him in a nicer way that he was a pawn, and a means to an end. 'That the visions are too important than to have them stopped.'

Harry's hero complex was never really there, he saved Ginny because the school would have closed if he didn't. He asked Cedric to take the Triwizard Cup because that was what people expected him to do, and he went after Sirius wanting to know what was behind the door he kept dreaming about in the Department of Mysteries. He snorted when he thought about how shocked everyone would be if they discovered that he cared more about finding out what Dumbledore kept from him than his godfather. Even more, that he didn't care about them, just didn't want the school to be closed, and also that he didn't want to be watched more closely. He knew that Dumbledore would have him watched more closely if he didn't act the way they wanted their saviour to act.

Harry wished that he could show his true colours to the world; get decent clothes and a few piercing and tattoos of course, all of them in Slytherin colours. He really did like the colour green, it matches his eyes and his dark personality; Snape and Draco would be shocked by his cunning and wit, to be honest, Harry was more Slytherin than Draco and Severus. It was obvious that he wasn't a Parselmouth for nothing; he'd had a few conversations with the portraits with snakes in them. It was amusing to say the least; they told him everything that went on, even in the headmaster's office. Great thing was that no one could understand them, not even the headmaster.

Harry slept solid until eight o'clock, and after turning from his Animagus form he checked the time. Knowing he would not make it back before for his uncle woke up, he reverted back into a phoenix, and fire travelled to his room, well if you could call it that anyway. He just got under the small, dingy blanket knowing he would need to make it at least appear slept in. Harry didn't even realise that he had fallen asleep until he heard his aunt yelling a little while later.

"Potter, get up make my Dudders breakfast!" said Aunt Petunia as she went down the stairs and put the kettle on. Harry joined her a few minutes later. Making their breakfast, he wondered when he was going to be fed again. To his surprise, there were four plates on the table, instead of three. Shrugging, thinking they had company, he was astonished when he was given a new shirt and jeans that actually fit.

"You won't be doing any chores today, do what you like, just don't get in my way. Go to the park or something," said Petunia as if a very disgusting smell had just entered her nose.

Harry put on the clothes he was ordered to, for the first time in his memory he had clothes that actually fit him. Harry was not stupid, he just wondered why she was giving them to him; there has to be a reason. The Dursleys' would never _willingly_ give him something. The jeans are ripped at the knee; it was the fashion in the muggle world, and a plain blue t-shirt. It was not until later in the afternoon that he realised why. The doorbell sounded, and he was called down by his aunt, who, for the first time in his life, had called him by his first name.

"Harry, your school teacher is here!" she called, not sounding horrible, but not to nice either. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed down the stairs. He had to stop, his eyebrows raising in surprise when he saw who was at the door.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously, a hint of surprise in his voice. He was wearing a muggle suit with a green silk shirt with a silver tie. Harry nearly snorted, even in the muggle world, Snape acted like a Slytherin, but Harry had to admit, his professor looked good in those colours, and he knew he would, too.

"Potter, get your things packed, we are leaving. The headmaster wanted me to come and collect you. Apparently there was no one else he could have picked to come and get you," said Severus, doubt colouring his voice, making Harry smirk slightly.

"Give me five minutes, professor," said Harry as he ran back to his room before remembering his trunk was in the cupboard under the stairs. He was not going to pretend he was treated like a prince when he wasn't. He didn't want his professor to hate him more than he already did.

"Aunt Petunia, I need my trunk out of the cupboard please, I'm leaving," said Harry, keeping his voice neutral. He watched his aunt flush in embarrassment before getting the keys and chucked them at him. He opened the door, dragging his trunk out before running up the stairs and getting everything within the confines of his invisibility and dumped it in his trunk. He closed it with a bang when he was done, and waited on his professor, deciding what it was that he was to do.

Severus had waited, watching quietly as Potter's aunt called him down, he was astonished to see the barely concealed disgust that was under her poorly constructed mask; he was not a spy for nothing. Potter's probably done something to annoy her,' he thought, shrugging it off. He was astonished when it came apparent that his books and magical supplies were locked up, but shrugged it off again, thinking that the brat had probably threatened them with magic. It would be just like him. Potter is not going to be happy tonight, and there is nothing he can do,' thought Snape as he watched the boy bring his trunk down stairs. He was against bonding to Potter, but if it meant that he would be free of the dark lord, then he was all for it.

-------------------

The Night Before

Order HQ

------------------

Everyone settled down. It seemed the headmaster had found a way to stop Harry Potter's moaning letters, but he lied to the Order about Harry Potter being in pain.

"Order members, I have had news from Harry Potter again, thanks to him, Severus has been able to keep his place in Voldemort's inner circle, but it seems Harry doesn't want the visions any more, and is willing to go to any lengths to stop them," said Dumbledore as his eyes dimmed in disappointment.

The others looked disappointed too, apart from Severus. He knew what it was like to be there and witness it. He would hate to have to watch it from the dark lord's eyes, because at least _he_ could close his eyes if it became too much. Seems Harry could not, he shuddered to think what Potter had seen.

"What are we going to do then?" asked an order member, speaking up, causing the others look at Dumbledore for an explanation.

"If he wants the visions to stop, he will have to bond to someone," said Dumbledore as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as he sat in Grimmauld Place, a manor that was no longer his.

"And Potter is going to agree to that?" asked Snape suspiciously, it was nothing like Harry Potter, it was obvious to all that he hated his life shown to the public.

"No, not totally, but he will have to now. Next time, he will think before moaning about something as stupid as this, making me waste my time trying to find some way to help him; and, I have the perfect candidate," said the headmaster, his twinkle in full force, making them shift nervously. They all knew that the twinkle meant something they were not going to like, and something the headmaster was going to enjoy.

"We save two birds with one stone, if we bind Harry to Severus, Harry's visions will stop, and Severus' Dark Mark will disappear. You would no longer need to spy," said the headmaster, making them burst into chatter immediately. Molly began protesting madly, she wanted her daughter to marry Harry and have the money she needed to help her family.

"Headmaster, Potter, no matter how desperate, would not agree to this! There is no way," said Severus, nearly shouting at the man. He didn't want to think that he knew he would do it if that meant getting the Dark Mark from his forearm, to get rid of the mark that he'd had since he was sixteen. He knew this was his only chance.

"He won't have a choice. Now, Severus, do you want to do this? Don't you want to get the mark from your arm, and train Harry for the fight ahead? But I must ask you to respect his privacy, and not go diving into his mind," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling already, knowing the answer he had seen Severus trying to scratch out lots of times.

Severus closed his eyes, so in exchange for his freedom, he had to Bond Potter and teach him to defeat the monster. He could not deny that Harry Potter was gorgeous, but he knew there was a draw back; the boy was his student and it was against any morals he held dear!

"Yes, I would do it headmaster, but he won't, and he is a student. I would end up in Azkaban for bonding with The-Boy-Who-Lived," muttered Severus as he thought, 'yes, they would put me in Azkaban. After all, I am just a Death Eater; I am forcing Harry Potter to bond with me. The main question is, could I do it without killing the brat?'

"Well Severus, it's up to you, if not, then I will have to think of something else to help him, not that I am going to try much more, because there is not much more I can do to help," said Dumbledore; how he loved manipulating them to his will.

"Very well, headmaster, I will do it as long as they don't interfere," said Severus, pointing at Lupin and Weasleys, who seemed to like Harry as if he was their own. He knew he would never get the Weasleys around his finger with anything that concerned Harry Potter; to them, Harry was a Weasley, minus the red hair.

"Very well, we will leave Grimmauld Place to you both. Make sure to give Harry a Dreamless Sleep potion before getting in touch with us, I won't be dealing with a mad Harry Potter as soon as I have put the bond on you," said Dumbledore. He really didn't want Harry to get angry with them in there, and accidentally tell them about being abused, or let them know that Harry was leading himself astray, no longer trusting Dumbledore, having no idea that he would any way.

"Go and get him now, Severus, and the rest of you are free to go. Remus, you can stay if you like, but you will be coming out with me," the headmaster commanded.

---------------------

End flashback

Of Order HQ!

---------------------

Severus started walking to the edge of the wards, Harry trailing after him, a resigned look around him. Severus thought it was because Harry was resigned about having to come with him, but it was not. Harry was resigned for whatever the headmaster wanted to do to him next, his hatred for Dumbledore ran deeper than anyone would ever imagine. He remembered the book he came across when he was ten, before he had gotten his letter to Hogwarts. He had heard about Dumbledore doing the Fidelius charm, him being the only one powerful enough to do it at the time, it was not until third year, he realised.

Harry got his letter on his eleventh birthday.

----------------

Flashback

----------------

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter was invisible until he got to the library, before he began reading. He was wondering what 'secret keeper' meant, because he had heard people talking about it. Something along the lines of… Potter's parents died, betrayed by their own secret keeper. He was curious, and when he was, he went on a book hunt. The boy found the book he wanted, and began reading, one passage jumped out at him.

_Fidelius_ _Charm _

_The __Fidelius_ _Charm is a charm that only someone who you trust with your life can do, because your life is in their hands. The Secret Keeper and the one who casts the spell, are the only ones aware of the whereabouts of the ones under the spell, but even the one who cast the spell won't be able to tell anyone or enter the hiding place of those under the spell because the Secret Keeper needed to tell him. The Secret Keeper can hide anyone, and your enemy could stand on your doorstep, and still never see you, even with your face pressed up against the window. If you want to, or need to change the Secret Keeper, the one who previously cast the __Fidelius__ needs to undo it, unless the Secret Keeper tells everyone the location, which then makes the spell pointless. The one who is casting the spell, puts it on to the next Secret Keeper. This is never done often because of the immense power it takes to cast the charm, and it can be draining. Not even charms masters can perform this spell very often, just like wizards can't cast the Patronus charm without being drained, creating nothing but a wisp of smoke. _

That's when Harry realised that was how Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, because he was probably the one to cast it. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. Harry put the book back, and ran for his house. He knew his aunt, uncle, and cousin were due back any time.

-----------------------

End flashback

----------------------

At the end of third year, Harry had learned not to trust the headmaster. He didn't know what cock and bull story Dumbledore had fed Sirius, but Harry knew better. He had known the headmaster was manipulative and had made Harry stay with the Dursleys'. It was not until then that he finally understood why; Dumbledore had made Harry stay there to stop him growing up big headed. He allowed Harry to be abused by the Dursleys' so he would be grateful in the end, to Albus Dumbledore for getting him out of the hell hole. Harry realised when it became apparent that Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper that what little trust he had in the headmaster went sailing out of the boarded window of the Shrieking Shack. And no one, not even Lupin thought to read that book! All Harry could think was that Lupin was thick, and he was meant to be the clever one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry decided he didn't like the sickly feeling of being force apparated, and vowed to get his apparition licence as soon as possible; he didn't give a damn whether Dumbledore said it was safe or not, if he did it right, the headmaster need never know, that would be until he apparated though. He fell to the floor, his trunk falling with him. The place was the same as always, dark, brooding, and gloomy looking, not a warm, welcome. Not even the fact Lupin was there made him feel any better. Snape didn't want to be too kind, and shrink it for him, which made him huff, but he had been kind enough to put a weightless charm on it. Getting back up in his hand-me-down clothes, Harry wondered why he was here. He didn't hear Snape say 'defiantly getting rid of those clothes' or look at him in disgust, wondering why he was wearing things like that. Snape shrugged before dismissing it, thinking he was wearing them because he didn't want his precious, perfect fitting clothes wasted.

If Severus had stopped and listed everything, instead of shrugging his shoulders and making excuses for everything that was wrong, he would have realised Harry was abused. After all, as the head of Slytherin house, he had seen bad forms of abuse. Magical abuse was worse sometimes; wizarding parents putting their children under the Cruciatus curse and hurting them with other charms, but the children did get fed and did things they want to do, and were also allowed to have friends. But in the muggle world, they were beaten and abused with no one to heal them; they were never allowed out, thus making no friends. All in all, muggles were worse. Severus didn't realise that because his students were all purebloods.

"Ah Severus, Harry, you're back, please, come sit," said the headmaster, his eyes twinkling, taking them into the kitchen. Harry and the others eyed the black wooden table and metal chairs in distaste, but none the less, they sat down. Severus took his seat, relaxing only slightly, Harry was instantly on guard, the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes made him instantly angry. Wondering what the old man was up to, he sat down, keeping his hate for the headmaster deep inside, practising Occlumency as soon as his walls were up, he looked up expectantly.

As Dumbledore wondered how to break the news without sounding happy about it, Lupin broke in saying, "Harry, just remember all we are doing is in your best interests. Listen to what he has to say first, okay?" This of course, made Harry more uneasy than he had ever been. Whatever the headmaster wanted him to do, he was not going to like.

"Harry, we have found a way to stop the visions that you are always moaning about," said Dumbledore as if what Harry was moaning about was a waste of time.

Harry narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going to be said next, waiting for the shoe to drop, but nothing was said. They seemed to be waiting for him to say something, hating the fact that Dumbledore dismissed nights full of Crucio as if it were nothing. He felt sorry for Severus Snape right at that moment; he wondered how the man felt every night coming back to Hogwarts, having been under the Cruciatus curse, helping himself while Dumbledore pretended it was nothing.

"What?" Harry sighed; he was fed up with the hesitation already. For some reason, Harry felt as if this was going to be life changing, he just hoped it was not too bad, or he would go crazy. He shivered. He was cold; this house was freezing, and he wasn't wearing a cloak, only the new clothes his aunt had given him.

"There is only one thing that can stop them, my boy," the headmaster said, making Harry grind his teeth. He hated that name more than anything, he was never the headmaster's boy, and never would be. "That is to get you bonded to another wizard. The bond you have with Voldemort will then break."

"You say 'wizard' like you have already decided on someone," said Harry, speaking like a true Slytherin, not even realising it. He was too deep in thought to see the looks going on around between the three wizards.

Severus wanted this because it was his chance at having a family; someone to see underneath the masks he had constructed, a chance to survive the war and a chance to be a normal man, or as normal as he can get. No more spying, no more favouring the Slytherins and letting them think the Dark Lord was correct. As soon as this had gone through, he was going to try and talk his Slytherins out of joining the scum who called himself Voldemort.

Dumbledore wanted this to happen so he has more control over Harry. He controlled Severus, or so he thought, and by controlling Severus, he would control Harry, and it was the boy he needed to control. Harry was a tool and needed controlled; Dumbledore thought that maybe Severus would be able to subdue the boy just as he wanted him to. The abuse hadn't seemed to have worked; he was still as witty and as uncontrollable as always. That was one of the reasons he had put the child there, so he would be controllable.

Lupin was having mixed feelings; he wanted the best for Harry, but for him to marry Snape? If it helped him then fine, he knew that Harry had an important job to do and would do anything for it to be completed; he smiled wearily remembering Harry wanting Patronus lessons.

"Well Harry, as a matter of fact, we have," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly. Harry put two and two together, realising it was Snape. Otherwise, why else would he be there? But he had to play dumb; he was a Gryffindor, rash and stupid. So, he did what was expected of him, he acted stupid, what else?

"But I'm _not_ even gay! I can't marry a guy, that's horrible!" Harry lied, looking horrified at the thought of marrying a guy, and no one knew Harry liked guys, not even Hermione and Ron. He had dated Cho to get them of his back. Severus closed his eyes. Great! Now, not only was he marrying a Gryffindor, he was marrying someone who didn't like gay couples. Before remembering that the boy was muggle raised, and he wouldn't know how popular gay wizards were in the wizarding world.

"Harry, its Severus we are going to ask you to bond too, he has been discovered as spy, and Voldemort is torturing him through the mark. If we can stop both yours, and his torture, it will be better for both of you. Severus will eventually go insane if we don't do something, and there is nothing else we can do," said Dumbledore, looking his every one hundred and fifty years old. He was hoping Harry's hero complex would come forward, and do what was right. Or rather what he made the boy think was right.

"You really think I would buy that Dumbledore?" asked Harry, who was nearly laughing on the spot. He had to admit the man was good; he would have bought that if he didn't also knew the man's true nature, something many people didn't know about. To everyone, Dumbledore was the leader of light and a grandfather to all, but he was more than that.

"What do you mean, my dear boy?" asked Dumbledore, looking confused, causing Harry to loose it. The laughter he had been fighting, came flying out, and there was a hysterical edge to it. He could not believe what the headmaster was suggesting. The headmaster truly thought that he had Harry under his thumb.

"Nothing and I am not doing it. Try and make me, old man, and I swear I will stand back and watch the wizarding world be destroyed. Just remember, you lot need me, but I don't need you! And you can explain to everyone why I did not save them. It would be your fault and yours alone," said Harry, who was getting angry. He could not believe the nerve of some people.

Severus eyes widened at the Slytherin response, and even more to the response itself. A while ago, Severus would have said it was a bluff, but now he was not so sure. When he thought about it, what did Harry have to loose? An unexpected answer popped up in his head, 'nothing', and now he was not so sure about this. Lupin's jaw had hit the floor when Harry had said that, he was wondering what could have set the boy off like that. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked him as Dumbledore continued.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my boy," said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes doubling their sparkle within minutes. "The life debt Harry James Potter owes me, I invoke, willing Harry Potter to bond too Severus Snape. I invoke the debt," Magic crackled in the room, powerful magic, and when the blinding light fell away, Harry was on the floor, his jaw hanging open.

"What fucking life debt? I owe you nothing!" yelled Harry, pissed off. He knew about life debts, if he didn't marry Snape, his magic would go haywire, and better yet, he would end up in Azkaban for not complying with the bond.

"That's where you are wrong, my boy. I saved your life in your first year. I got there in time to stop Quirrell choking you to death," Dumbledore said calmly, as if nothing had happened. Severus was expressionless as ever, but if you looked, you would have seen Severus' eyes were wider than normal, he could not believe what had just happened. He had known things were going to get nasty, but every thing ended up nastier than he had thought.

"Fuck you! I could have done it myself! You were the one to do it; you wanted it to happen! Gave me my father's cloak, you knew the whole time that Quirrell was up to something! Snape would have told you he suspected him! Oh, no! Heaven forbid you let me be a normal child! No, you need to train me up! Well thanks a lot; I've got lots of experience now! So much that i am on first name with the grim reaper, I could write books about my worst enemy, funny that! I know more about Voldemort than I know about my own fucking parents! I'm the only person alive to see him on regular basis apart from Snape. I suppose I'm guaranteed to meet him at the end of the year. He seems to like meeting me an annual event. Well, its coming close to our fifth or sixth anniversary, who wants to celebrate!" yelled Harry. He was mad, and knew there was no going back. He was not pretending to be someone he was not, not now, not ever again.

"There is nothing you can do, the public will know tomorrow. The ministry is automatically informed of a magical bonding of any kind; they take life debts seriously. Think hard Harry, after all, would not want you to end up in Azkaban, hearing your mother begging to keep you alive, for you to selfishly think about no one but yourself," said Dumbledore.

"Fuck you! Even if I do this, I will _never_ fucking listen to you again, old man! And Snape has _not_ been discovered as a spy! After all, I am in the bastard's head day in and day out, I would know," shouted Harry, the adrenaline wearing off, leaving him shaky. He really didn't want this; he had wanted to be marrying to someone who loved him, not someone who was forced into this. Snape's eyes widened. 'Day in and out? Does he mean that he is always in the Dark Lord's head? Fuck, that's dangerous,' thought Severus.

"Harry, don't talk to the headmaster like that! He is only doing what is in your best interests," said Remus, in a manner that was meant to be soothing, but to Harry it was betrayal. He could not believe this was the man who, along with his dad and Godfather, used to bully Snape and he was sitting there calmly, accepting it.

Harry could not stop the words that came out of his mouth, no matter how much he tried to stop them. "And you call yourself my father's friend! Sirius and Dad would be so ashamed of you right now, Lupin! You have some nerve, giving the son of your best friend to this old fool against his wishes, making him marry a man who has been bullied by dad for a long time. God knows what he will do to me!" said Harry, panting by the time he was finished. He was scared, he knew if he married Snape, he would have to - gods, he didn't want to think about it. He had wanted to stay pure for someone who loved him.

"You don't deserve to be my father and Sirius' friend!" stated Harry calmly, and as he expected, a hand came flying out of nowhere, and hit him in the face. The werewolf's strength making him go flying back into the wall, causing his face and head to bleed, as Remus Lupin, friendly werewolf, safe Lupin, punched him in the face.

"That the best you've got, Lupin? You're pathetic," said Harry, before running from the room, trying to get out of the house. But no matter how many times he tugged at the door, it would not open. He was starting to feel light-headed, the blood and the pain making it harder for him to think, as he fell unconscious.

Oddly enough, it was Severus who stopped him from falling, before he carefully picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom. He was after all, the owner of the house and as the owner; he was given the master's room. Plus, it was next to the potions store; it will be easier for Severus to help him.

Severus carefully bandaged Harry's head, and put a healing salve onto the huge purple bruise on the boy's face, wincing in sympathy. He knew that Harry had done that on purpose, he knew better than to wind a werewolf up, especially only nights before the full moon.

Severus was beginning to have doubts about this; making Harry marry someone was going to make the young man even more bitter and hostile towards everyone. He noticed Harry had never called him anything, even when he had been told he was going to marry him, which was unexpected. He had expected Harry to call him all the names under the sun, which included, but was not limited to greasy git, bastard, Death Eater, slimy Slytherin bastard and monster. The confusing thing was, they were never said, not one of them.

Severus went back down stairs to the kitchen where the headmaster was waiting for him. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood and waited for the headmaster to say something. "Right. Severus, you will stay here for the next three weeks. Then, you both will come back to your quarters and give me a date for your wedding. He won't be able to get out of the house, so you do not have to worry," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. They flood out of the manor, leaving Severus to himself with a teenager up the stairs. A few hours later, he went up stairs, and found something he had not expected.

Harry woke up remembering what had happened a short while ago, or at least he thought it was a while ago, for all he knew it could already be the next day or week. He knew fighting back was useless because his magic was going to start getting wonky on him, he didn't think he could marry someone who didn't even like him. There was only one decision left for him to make; he walked to the bathroom knowing he would not get out of the house. Picking up the toothbrush, he turned into a knife wordlessly. He could not do many spells with wandless magic, but this was one of the few he could. He did it faster than he normally would be able to, all he could think was 'the suppressor he put on me must be wearing thin, too bad I won't be alive for my magic to come back to me fully.'

He closed his eyes, nodding, knowing death was better than the current hell he was in. He had no future, no childhood, and it seemed he was not allowed to be a teenager either. His life was not worth living, and he knew that the one person who had loved him was gone, his mother. He slid the knife slowly across his wrist, thinking of Sirius and his parents as it cut deep into his flesh. Hissing in pain, he blinked away his tears as he took the knife and slit his other wrist. He began feeling dizzy, the last thing he felt was falling as his world spiralled into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To Severus horror, the pulse was weak and he would not survive if he did not get treatment. Severus was at Harry in a hurry, summoning bandages as well as a few potions "Accio bandages, blood replenishment, healing potion and salve" trying to stop the horror he felt rising in him. Before he realised what this was like for Harry, Harry who had his whole life ahead of him and here was someone like him trying to rip it away from him.

Severus thought back to when he was fifteen what would he have done if he was made to marry a Potter? When he thought about it, he said to himself 'I'd kill myself with a potion though, good job he didn't or there would defiantly be no going back'. With a sigh, he rubbed Harry's throat getting him to swallow the potion, Harry started wakening up when he swallowed the blood-replenishing potion, that was what had made him fall unconscious in the first place, blood loss.

Harry tried to get up, to no avail, Severus had a pretty tight hold on him and didn't look like he was going to let go of him anytime soon. Although that didn't stop him from struggling, he didn't want this but his body wanted nothing more than curl up around him, wanting a bit of comfort from someone who had saved his life. Even thought it was because he was the boy who lived.

"Let me go!" said Harry he cursed himself for showing weakness, Gryffindor or Slytherin were not supposed to show weaknesses, his voice was cracked and lade with exhaustion, but Severus still didn't let him go. Looking down he began speaking, he was so close to Harry's ear that he had no choice but to listen to the man he was going to be bound to for the rest of his life. His husband to be,

"I know this is hard for you Harry, I will make it as easy as possible for you, I promise just don't take the easy way out, please, I know you hate me but don't please," said Snape, he never begged for nothing. He knew if Harry died so would his last hope he knew Harry would in the end defeat the dark wizard. If Harry died then the dark side would win, and he would die before he did more evils for that man, he has hated doing it for the past fifteen years, maybe more or so.

"How could you know what it's like" snapped Harry loosing his patience with his teacher, he was hungry annoyed scared and for the first time he felt fear. Fear for his future, fear of the control Snape had over him, fear for himself, and fear of the unknown.

"I guess not, because contrary to popular belief I do not hate you, I just mealy act like I do" said Severus, who was trying patiently to explain everything to Harry without loosing his temper.

"I already know what you do in class is an act, for the dark lord" said Harry. Knowing from his visions that it hurts when someone says the dark lords name near his followers. The mark hurts, that was the main reason Snape never calls him anything but the dark lord, Harry had been in so many visions he had started unconsciously calling him the dark lord. After he realised his head hurt a tiny bit every time he called him Voldemort, it was just recently that it had began happening. He guessed it was because Voldemort was getting stronger, unaware that some time ago that Severus had thought the exact same.

Severus Snape was sat there stunned, Harry Potter knew what he done for the order, and didn't say anything, he asked "Why do you hate me so much if you know it's an act?" said Severus sounding hurt, that someone knew and still hated him for what he had to do.

"Because I would hate to blow your cover and get you killed, do you have any idea how many Slytherins are spying on you day in and day out?" said Harry ludicrously

"NO" said Severus wondering how the conversation was going to go, he could hear Harry's voice he would not be able to stay awake much longer. And wondering how much Harry knew, and how he knew so much.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Nott are the ones watching you, they have been in your office and private rooms, how I will never know" said Harry, thinking 'you probably gave them the password so they could talk to you any time they wanted' Harry felt exhausted, but wanting to stay awake, and aware.

"How the hell could you know that, and when were they in my office?" asked Severus, a part of him panicking, what if they knew he was a spy and just needing evidence to show Voldemort. What if he already knew? He mentally slapped himself. He was not going back, he was marrying potter and was getting rid of the mark for good. The thought that they already knew made him queasy.

"That's what happens when you have an invisibility cloak and a map of the entire school, I've found charms to change it, to show me more. In addition, there are places I want to add to the map that no one had ever found, I know more about Hogwarts than my father. I've only been there five years and I was no animagus like them then," said Harry who looked proud of his accomplishments.

Severus for the first time in years, saw that Harry actually looked proud of what the had done, he realised that the others didn't look quite right, then he was faking it and this time, it was for real. He was really proud of knowing more about the school than his father. He cursed himself for not seeing through the masks that Harry had built up, he knew the blood loss was making him tell Severus things he would not tell anyone, he was too tired realise who he was talking to.

With that, Harry fell into the unconsciousness that had been calling him for the past ten minutes. When Harry fell unconscious, Severus sighed he knew he was going to have to take Harry to the hospital wing. He had to make sure the boy was all right he was no medic wizard, and Poppy was the best they had. Carefully picking up his soon to be husband Severus picked him up and grabbing the floo powder, he yelled "Hogwarts hospital wing, madam Pomfrey" with that he went twirling through all the fireplaces, and came gracefully out of the other end.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office when she heard the fire turn, someone needed her help, she walked out, she didn't expect to see Severus Snape cradling Harry Potter to his chest like if he let go he would die, seeing the blood he wondered what happened. Severus put Harry on one of the beds, causing Poppy to gasp when she saw the bandaged wrists, she started the diagnostic spell before getting potions, and doing spells, getting the boy stable, removing the bandages she would see they were not done properly, not that she would blame him for not doing it properly. He probably got a shock seeing Harry Potter trying to kill himself, just as she herself done, and she liked Harry. Not because she was asked to, she was not even a part of the order if she had she would have told Harry long ago, but she did not know Harry already knew.

She gave Harry a dreamless sleeping potion, Severus had just sat down when the headmaster came in, took one look at Harry's wrists, and said "Severus come to my office now, please" before walking back out of the infirmary. Not looking back to see that Severus was following him, he walked right up to his office. Severus followed his robes not billowing around him as they used to.

"Chocolate buttons" he said to the Goyle to the headmaster's office and began walking up the stairs wondering how this conversation was going to go. Opening the door he sat down, across from the headmaster, closing his mind of he did not trust the headmaster not to try to read his mind. He did not want to the headmaster to see how horrified he had been to find Harry in a pool of his own blood, when a couple of years ago he had wished that he were dead. Now he did not want him dead.

"What happened Severus?" asked Dumbledore his eyes loosing there twinkle, unable to believe that Harry Potter had just tried to kill himself. He knew that if he did then the war was lost before it had even started, properly anyway. Fawkes thrilled in the background; the office was the same as it always is.

"After you left, I was lost in thought for a while, wondering how we were going to get Potter to do it, I ran up the stairs to check on him. His face was pretty bad as well as his concussion, but I got there he was not there went to the bathroom, he was in there his wrists slit. I healed them the best I could then brought him to madam Pomfrey," said Severus. He had not wanted to tell the old man but he knew he would have to; he did not like not knowing everything. This Severus knew he had to know every detail.

After he had to tell the headmaster, he went to his room, which was not like everyone made it out to be, his rooms were silver black and cream. He liked his rooms, drinking he drank a lot. However, not enough to drink himself into obliviation, unfortunately, he fell asleep some time later. When he could no longer keep his eyes open, falling asleep on his black couch he grabbed a green comforter and fell asleep. Wondering if maybe Harry might just might want to get to know the real him, something no one else wants to do. The order trust him, but they never ever want to get to know the real him.

The next morning he walked down to the infirmary, he wanted so see if Harry was ok, he was still there and still asleep, he had been informed that there was an order meeting tonight by a letter carrying one of the school owls, which he scared away.

_Severus _

_Order meeting tonight, 8 pm Please be on time good day _

_Albus. _

He burnt it as soon as he got it, he knew better than to leave something like that lying around. He just wondered what was going to happen, he had a vague idea, tells everyone in the order, Dumbledore see Harry and make him feel guilty about trying to kill himself, and he knew the headmaster well. He just wondered if it worked on Harry anymore, by the looks of things they must.

Harry slept until dinnertime before a nurse trying to get him to eat waked him up. That was the last thing he did, he just sat there eating nothing, playing with his food, rolling it around his plate.

"Are you going to eat that or sit and play with it, trust me you are going to need it Dumbledore will be down here soon" said Severus, without his usual venom, which was usually present, that was the reason Harry actually replied because he didn't speak to him like he was a bug that was irritating him.

"I'm going to sit and play with it, I don't like it and everyone should know that after all it's been in the paper. Famous Harry Potter doesn't like this and that as if they have nothing else to do" snarled Harry. How he hated that name, that name represented to him. No family the day his parents died, the sacrifices of his mother, being dumped on his aunts doorstep because of it, because he was an icon. He wondered if his parents knew about the manipulative man the headmaster was, and why they didn't make sure I had a good home, then again thought Harry 'they went into hiding the didn't expect to die'.

"You don't seem upset that the headmaster is coming, why? And why did you talk to the headmaster like that in Grimmauld place?" asked Severus curiously wondering if he knew about the headmaster's manipulations also wondered how long he had known and how he found out. Severus honestly thought the way the werewolf acted around he headmaster was disgusting as well as the way the Weasley's. They hound around the man as if he was their master, if Severus were honest, he would say he has had enough of Dumbledore and Voldemort and just wanted it to end.

"You can quit the act, Snape; I know what his is like the manipulative bastard. And who would not talk to the headmaster that way, he was throwing my life away as if it were nothing. And not forget making my visions seem like child play, well if he wants he can fucking have them see how long he lasts" said Harry. He was really in a bad mood and was not going on pretending, fuck the wizarding world he was going to play this his way.

"And why would I be upset, oh right I'm meant to be disappointed that I've let Dumbledore down, after all his has done so much for me," said Harry sarcastically. Before saying, "Someone get me the tissues!"

Harry was taken aback when Severus, laughed, really laughed like he had not done in a long time, he could not keep it in, Severus had thought that Harry Potter would forever be Dumbledore's pawn how wrong he was he was laughing at the fact that the sneer Harry had on his face. He had never seen Harry sneer and he found he suited it, looking at Harry for a while he saw he was no longer a boy, he was loosing his baby roundness, his hair was straighter and his hair had red streaks in it, his glasses were still those awful round things with tape around the middle of them. He asked without thinking about it,

"You are bloody rich beyond words why do you wear those horrible glasses and those horrible rags that I saw you put in your trunk, aren't your aunt and uncle well off?" asked Severus curiously.

But it was then Dumbledore came in his usual fashion and twinkle gone from his eyes, he looked every bit the powerful wizard he really is, not that Harry cares really, all he would need to do is look in the mirror he knew the power that used to radiate from himself.

"Harry, I'm disappointed in you, how could you do that? What would have happened to your friends and the rest of the wizarding world? Don't you think at all Harry? I'm afraid I'm going to need to keep a better eye on you if you are going to go suicidal on us," said Dumbledore looking down at Harry.

"Kindly stop trying to get into my mind headmaster!" said Harry his voice would and could have cut steel, the jaded green orbs swirled with power that had been suppressed when he entered the wizarding world.

"well someone needs to, after all we need to know what was going thought that head of yours, Severus you might as well try you will have more success than me" said Dumbledore looking at Severus, Dumbledore had thought Severus would be glad to get to do something against Harry's will but was surprised to see Severus not wanting to.

"I don't think that's the best idea headmaster, one he has just tried to kill himself. I would really hate for him to try again and two its illegal when this comes out I do not want arrested for hurting the boy who lived. I've done lots for you Albus, I practically raped Harry's mind all year, only to find out you didn't tell him why he was to learn Occlumency" said Severus softly. Harry heard everything and felt proud that someone had spoken up for him and to the headmaster too, all he could think to himself was 'perhaps this might just work out'.

"You have no choice Severus, you better have news by the end of the night, I would really hate for to put you in Azkaban" said Dumbledore, leaving the hospital wing.

Severus was not overly shocked he had been threatened with Azkaban before, he was surprised to see Harry not shocked too, Harry knew what Dumbledore was like, and after all, he knew that Dumbledore kept Sirius in Azkaban because he wanted him as a pawn. It did not shock him to see him threaten Snape with Azkaban, just made him angry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Harry could not believe the nerve of the headmaster, first Albus bonded him to Snape, and then he threaten Snape with the thought of being sent to Azkaban if he didn't do what he asked, and use Legilimency on Harry. With a sigh Harry resigned himself to the headmaster's request, bringing down his shields, so that Snape could get in his head. 

"Go ahead," said Harry, closing his eyes. No matter what, he hated people getting into his head. It didn't matter who they were and who they would become, his secrets were his own. 

"Legilimens," said Severus, expecting Harry to have shield up. To his surprise, he was able to delve right into Harry Potter's memories, which were going too fast, the connection was far to hard to stop, so he and Harry were helpless. As the invasion continued, the more they watched, and the more distressed they both became. Severus had to watch Harry Potter's life go by. 

When the connection was cut, Harry was on the bed unconscious, he had seen the bit about the Secret Keeper, and he was shocked that Dumbledore had known Sirius Black was not the Potter's real Secret Keeper. Closing his eyes, he didn't like to think what he had seen; he rushed to the toilets in the hospital wing, before spewing his load. 

He had to hand it to the kid, not only had he known about the wizarding world before Hagrid came, he had learned what was expected of him and had just played them all for the fools they were. If Harry Potter was not a Slytherin, he would eat his wizarding hat.

After puking everything up and sitting there thinking, he laughed his head off. He had bought it; everyone had. Harry was a hero, a Gryffindor and a pure light wizard. Looking at his memories, he had to say nothing could be further from the truth. For he had seen Harry liked the Dark Arts, and that he was a true Slytherin. Severus laughed until he could not laugh for the stitch in his stomach; Dumbledore had a dangerous, manipulative Slytherin as his Golden Boy. 

As he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he chucked to himself thinking, 'you sneaky little bugger, I might just get to know you yet, Harry Potter!'Remembering Harry was unconscious; Severus took a bowl and a flannel and walked into the wing. As much as he hated Harry, he didn't want to leave him like this, if he had stopped to think, he would have realised he had called him Harry and didn't talk about him with his usual distaste, and that he was proud of him Walking over, Severus wiped Harry's face and woke him up, and that was what greeted the boy, Severus Snape standing over him with a flannel in his hand. Groaning again, Harry felt like his head had been cleaved in half, wondering why his professor had brutally invaded his mind. 

"Why?" asked Harry, betrayal entering his voice causing Severus to flinch. 

"I didn't expect you to lower your shields, and I tried to stop and felt you try and bring your shields back up, but it didn't work for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the bond the headmaster preformed on us," said Severus softly, not knowing why he was explaining it to Harry but was. 

Harry nodded his head at the explanation, happy with it, before curling into a ball before saying "You know now," he said quietly. It was not a question, it was a statement. 

"Yes," said Severus quietly and continued wearily, "I would ask you, why hide, but I think I know. Very Slytherin, Harry, making them believe you were a goody-two-shoed Gryffindor, meanwhile reading books on the Dark Arts; you make me proud." 

"Thanks," said Harry, a bit of pride entering his voice. After all, it was not everyday that you got told that the Slytherin head of house was proud of you, and Harry really did take pride in his achievements. 

Severus saw that, but he didn't say anything, not that anything needed to be said, things had changed between them and they had now reached an excellent understanding; to them, life was good. They found that neither minded too much about being bonded, for some reason or another, both felt that everything would work out in the end. 

"Eat something! I'm bringing something up, I'm hungry, too. I have an Order meeting to go to, and your memories to sort out, as well as explaining to the headmaster why you attempted suicide," said Severus who looked older than fifty sitting there. 

"Sit there," said Harry pointing to the end of the bed he was laying on, Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but complied none the less, getting up so that he was able to look down at the man. 

Harry began massaging the man's shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple beneath all the clothing, and smiled at hearing the appreciative groans coming from the man. The sounds gave him a reaction he didn't think he would ever get. As Harry worked, he unlocked all of the tense muscles, he wanted to help Severus, but there was nothing else he could do apart from this. 

When he was finished, he sat down again, satisfied that Severus was all relaxed, with a yawn Harry looked at him, Severus was sitting, eyes closed, still in the same position he had sat in, the relief and awe in Severus' face made his insides squirm. Maybe, thought Harry, just maybe I'll find love. 

-0-0-0-0-0- 

Severus had slumped forward, relaxing when Harry began massaging his shoulders, getting all the knots out. No one had ever done this for him, willingly or unwillingly, maybe, just maybe Harry was not so repulsed by him after all. He knew Harry liked him, respected him even. He realised Harry knew he was a spy, and had trusted him, when there was no immediate proof that he was really on  
the light side. 

No one had ever looked at him twice, Severus knew he was not a nice looking man,  
and scared the hell out of people, but on the inside, beneath all the masks, he  
was saddened when people ran from him, he was hurt when people looked at him in disgust and hated the loneliness he felt every day, waking up in a cold bed. 

Even if he wasn't ugly or frightening to other, he would never have taken a lover, he would never drag anyone into the hell that was his life, he was a Death Eater and spy, if he was caught Severus knew that Voldemort would go after his lover just to teach him what happened to anyone who dared to cross him. Severus had been petrified of dying alone, not knowing the true meaning of love, but then had come to accept it.. Yes, he would die alone; he was not afraid of death, but was afraid of dying alone. 

He was sick of the loneliness, the pain, the hope, the betrayal he knew he would face the end; he was sick of being alone, and that he would never be able to go home. And Hogwarts was his home; even though he was lonely, he loved it here. His comfortable dungeons, somewhere he could remove his masks and expectations, somewhere he could be himself; drink himself into oblivion and cry bitter tears. His last lover had been forced by Voldemort to produce an heir, she had been carrying his son the child would have been pureblood, for she and he had at least ten generation pureblood. On the other hand Severus knew more squibs were getting made every day. When Aurors caught and killed her, never knowing she was pregnant, because they didn't care. They did not even that they had taken an innocent life. 

On one hand, Severus was glad his son had not been brought up in this world, not brought up to serve the vile, evil bastard that he had been forced to serve. But on the other hand, that child had been his son, the person he could have brought up. It was wistful thinking, as much as he wanted a child; he would never have one, never. And because he could not, and would not do that to his child, he would have had to bring them up horribly, making them think that Muggles were disgusting and should be killed. Otherwise, his spying days would have been over, Severus had never known that it had been Dumbledore who had ordered his lover's death. Dumbledore knew that if Severus had a son, he would be powerful, and would rule the wizarding world some day. It had been foretold in a prophecy. Dumbledore had been glad when no one else had been forced to sleep with Snape; that meant there was no threat to his power.

If the prophecy came true, it meant that the child would be powerful, more powerful than the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and Harry Potter. However, the prophecy was not broken yet, so that must mean the prophecy had not been stopped or the child had not been born yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter Has Always Known.

Chapter 6

"Ah Severus, I'm so glad you could make it," said Dumbledore, acting as though Harry wasn't there. Harry narrowed his eyes, his eyes never budged when he saw Hermione and Ron were there, looking like Deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck.

"Well Harry, I wanted to know if you will join the Order like your two friends," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. Boy, was he in for a disappointment. Harry had his suspicion Ron and Hermione had been in the Order for quite some time. He could tell that while the others were surprised to see him, they appeared comfortable with the two around.

They all looked at him as if they were expecting him to say yes and jump up and down like an excited boy in a candy shop. They were surprised when he didn't. What they saw there was not the Harry Potter they knew, instead a cold, calculating Slytherin stood before them, but that was ridiculous, Harry was pure Gryffindor.

"NO," said Harry simply and sweetly, enjoying their dumb found looks.

Tonks' hair began changing colour. Severus had half expected this answer from Harry, and watched everyone's reaction. The Aurors frowned that the great Harry Potter didn't want to join the Order. Dumbledore's twinkle was missing and the Remus looked betrayed that his 'cub' didn't join. But Harry had to hand it to them, the rest were good at hiding their emotions better than any of the rest. The most amusing ones were Ron and Hermione, who looked like gaping fish. They had been told to make Harry think the world of Dumbledore and trust in him. Hermione and Ron had already told Dumbledore that Harry would join when asked. And he had not said Yes, but No!

"I'm sorry my boy, but don't joke about things like this," said Dumbledore, his familiar twinkle coming back, thinking Harry was only getting back at him for what he had done, acting like he had not just fed Harry to the snakes. And it would have been if it were not for Harry showing his real self. Harry dreaded to learn what could have came of Severus and himself.

"I'm not. I'm not joining your poxy Order," said Harry, watching them all, and smirking.

"Can I ask why not, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, his head bowed, playing the weary old man trying to get Harry to feel sorry for him. Something Harry had never really been.

"It's gotten my whole family killed, that's why! I have nothing left because of it, and neither has Neville," said Harry simply.

"Harry, the Order didn't get your family killed," said Dumbledore frowning.

"No, maybe they didn't, but you did," said Harry bitterly.

"What are you talking about, my dear boy?" asked Dumbledore, frowning and looking sad at such an accusation.

"Can any one tell me anything about the Fidelius Charm?" asked Harry as if he was teaching a class.

"The Fidelius Charm would hide anyone in plain sight," said Hermione simply.

"Yes, not a book answer. Hermione, I'm disappointed," said Harry.

Hermione blushed; she had not read a book on the Fidelius charm. Tonks was frowning, trying to remember what she had read about it, but she could not. Some Aurors knew bits and pieces, but not much. Harry dived into his pocket and gave his trunk to Severus; Severus understood and turned it to its original size. Picking a book out, he began reading it out loud.

"_The Fidelius Charm is a charm which only someone who you trust with your life can do, because your life is in their hands, the Secret Keeper and the one who casts it are the only ones aware the one who casts it will know, but won't be able to tell anyone, or enter because the Secret Keeper needed to tell them. The Secret keeper can hide anyone you wish, and your enemy could stand on your doorstep and still never see you, even with your face pressed up against the window. If you want to, or need to change the Secret Keeper, the one who previously cast the _Fidelius _ needs to undo it, unless the Secret Keeper tells everyone the location, which then makes the charm pointless. The one who is casting it puts it on to your next Secret Keeper. This is never done often because of the immense power it takes to do, and it can be draining. Not even charms mistresses and masters can cast it repeatedly, just like wizards can't do the Patronus charm long, creating nothing but a wisp of smoke,_" reseeded Harry.

"Now, can you tell me what I have just said?" asked Harry, looking around, expecting people to know the answer. Closing the book, he tutted.

"Tut, tut, tut. Aren't you supposed to be the brainy one, or have you lost a few brain cells on the full moon, Lupin?" asked Harry. He didn't care if he was being horrible, the man deserved it for sitting back and not doing anything. He now understood how Snape felt all the times Lupin stood back and let it all happen.

"Okay, who did the Fidelius spell for my parents? Since you are so thick, I will have to spell it out to you," said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore," said one of the Order members.

"Right, well done, and if you want to, or need to change the Secret Keeper, the one who previously cast the Fidelius needs to undo it, unless the Secret Keeper tells everyone the location, which then makes the charm pointless. Then, the one who is casting it puts it on to your next secret keeper. This is never done often because of the immense power it takes to do it. It can be so draining that not even charms mistresses and masters can cast it repeatedly, just like regular wizards can't do the Patronus charm, creating nothing but a wisp of smoke," said Harry.

As it began to sink in, everyone turned to look at Dumbledore in horror. "That's right! Dumbledore knew all along who the Secret Keeper was, and knew Sirius and Pettigrew changed, because there was no one else powerful enough to do it," said Harry.

"Lies!" yelled someone.

"Then how did I get out of the house in Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry. "Because Voldemort and Peter were the only ones to know then," he finished.

The Order were shaking their heads, denying that the man would do such a thing. Tonks didn't want to admit it, neither did Remus; they both loved Sirius dearly.

"Dumbledore told Hagrid to get me! Telling him where I was, the Fidelius charm was not broken, just someone else knew where they were. How else did anyone know my parents died that night?" asked Harry curiously, but there was an angry glint in his eye.

"You are right Harry, but I was Obliviated. I really didn't know they had changed the Secret Keeper because they didn't want Peter found out," said Dumbledore, who had been franticly looking for an excuse.

Harry just laughed. He knew no one would believe him anyway. He knew that Dumbledore needed to get Sirius out of the way so Harry could be left with abusive relatives. He supposed that was the cock in bull story Dumbledore had fed Sirius.

"So, will you consider joining, my boy" asked Dumbledore, as if they had been having an argument about the weather. Severus could not believe the headmaster, then again, maybe Dumbledore did have his memory modified, but he knew the headmaster better than that. Dumbledore would not let anyone any where near his head.

"My answer is still no. I won't join," said Harry as if giving his final answer.

"Very well, my boy. Just remember, I won't be able to help you," said Dumbledore, loosing his twinkle. Tonight had not gone the way he had hoped it would.

"Good, because I don't want your help," said Harry. Who was grabbed by Snape and put in a chair, not that he bothered, he was getting sick of standing anyway. He put the book in the trunk before shutting it.

"He doesn't need to be an Order member to be here, you know spouses are allowed in the Order meeting, just like Molly is not an Order member, she is here because Arthur is, and Shacklebolt's wife, and so on," said Severus with a smirk. Then Ron spoke up.

"Yes, but Harry is not married and isn't going out with anyone."

Harry flushed, but before he could answer, Severus replied.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, Weasel. Because Harry Potter is my bonded, and we will be married in a month's time," he said with amusement as Ron's eyes widened and a disgusted look came to his face. When he looked at Dumbledore, his expression changed, knowing he would have to stay friends with him.

"Oh," was all Weasley said. But Ron was furious, so was Mrs. Weasley. Harry was supposed to marry Ginny, and then have children before divorcing him and getting her hands on the Potter fortune so the Weasley's could be rich again.

Harry saw the look Dumbledore had thrown Ron's way, and knew his friends were not going to be his, they joined the Order; to him, they had picked Dumbledore over him. He just wondered how long they had been in the Order.

He sat close to one of the Order members. "How long is it now that Hermione and Ron have been in the Order now?" asked Harry curiously, making it look like he knew they were in the Order.

"A year now," she said, not realising what she done.

"Do they talk about me often?" he asked, a fond look passing over his face, but she didn't see his eyes, which were hard and cold.

"Oh yes, they have been telling Dumbledore what you have been doing since the tournament ended," she said.

"I see. So, they have been spying on me since I finished fourth year?" said Harry. The others stopped talking when they heard that someone had to give it to Harry. He had just got the information he wanted out of someone, making it look like his questions were innocent.

"Hannah!" said Dumbledore looking shocked that she done such a thing.

"What?" she asked as if she had done nothing wrong.

Hermione and Ron had closed their eyes, their position had just been revealed, and now they both knew Harry would never confide in them again. And their job for the Order was practically useless. What they didn't know was that Harry never gave them that much useful information anyway.

"Anyway, on to other business," said Dumbledore, getting everyone's attention.

"I want you all to watch Harry, and don't let him go any where himself," said Dumbledore.

"WHAT! No Fucking Way!" yelled Harry, standing up. Fuck them all, he was not going to bloody let them babysit him day in and day out.

"Why should they waste their time looking out for him when they could be training us!" yelled Ron, face going red. He hated not getting any attention, but before Dumbledore could answer, Harry did.

"Don't worry Ronniekins, you have to stay safe, wrapped up in cotton wool. You are only good for one thing, and that's talking about cuddly cannons. Do you bore them all to sleep?" asked Harry with a smirk.

The others coughed to hide their laugh, Severus being one of them while others laughed out loud, what Harry said was true. Half the time in the Order meetings, all Ron spoke about was getting into the cannons when he was older, and what he would do if he was the captain for the team. Others were laughing because that is exactly what Ron's mother was like. Wanting them wrapped up in wool and at home safe and sound. Ron ended up flaming red, you could not tell where his hair ended and face started, staring murderously at the floor. He could not believe Harry had embarrassed him like that.

"Right, this meeting is finished. I will see you soon," said Dumbledore before they could go, Harry asked for something.

"I want my key to my vaults, please Dumbledore. I have not seen it for the whole time I've been in the wizarding world," said Harry.

"Very well, Harry. I will need to find out where it is first," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry, already knowing that the headmaster was trying to act like he didn't know where it was.

"I don't know where it is, my boy," said Dumbledore, his eyes were missing there twinkle.

Harry snarled. "Accio Harry Potter's Gringotts keys".

That said, two keys came from inside Dumbledore's robes, as well as five from a tin in that very room, one from Mrs Weasley, one from Ron and one from Lupin and a few more flew from Dumbledore's office.

Harry was stunned at the amount of keys he had, and stunned even more at the fact that Remus was one of the people stealing from him. Slumping in his seat, he could tell they were all different vaults because of the numbers on each the key. Severus, as well as everyone was looking at the people as if they had never seen them before. They could clearly see the betrayal in Harry Potter's face, and could tell he knew nothing about them getting his money.

Harry frowned and whispered so only Severus could hear, sounding confused,"Why have I all those keys?"

"They are yours, all different vaults," said Severus, not understanding why Harry was confused.

"But I should only have one vault, the one my parents left me," said Harry, trying to understand why he had these keys.

"No, the Potters are rich purebloods. They will have more than one vault, Harry. The vault you get the money from is to pay for your schooling, and anything you could ever want while at school" explained Severus.

Just then, they heard glass breaking, which was meant to be unbreakable. More keys came flying in and over to him. Harry's eyes widened, covering his face, it was obvious they were the Black keys.

"They are the Black keys," confirmed Severus, not letting his distaste show at the name.

"Why would I have the Black keys?" asked Harry, still stumped. He may be a Slytherin, he knew he was rich but he didn't know he had more than one bloody vault.

"Because he left them in his will for you," said Severus. It was becoming clear that Dumbledore had been keeping more than just information from Harry. It seemed he was keeping his inheritance from him.

"Let me get this straight, not only did he let people get my money, but he kept my godfather's will from me, and stopped me from getting what he left?" asked Harry, not bothering to keep his voice down any longer.

"Seems like it," said Severus still unable to believe it.

"It looks like I've been running the Order, too," snarled Harry.

"Probably," said Severus easily.

"That's it! Get out of Grimmauld Place! And if I see a single one of you following me at any time of the day, and if you do anything to piss me off, you can repay me for every penny you have taken! I will take it up with the Minister of Magic or the law enforcement people, just try me and you will see just how ruthless I can be!" said Harry before getting up and walking from the room, banging the door, leaving stunned people behind.

Severus savoured the moment before he took off after Harry, not wanting him to do any irreparable damage with the anger that he felt pouring from the boy. Severus touched him when he caught up, and the anger stopped, seemed the bond was working better than either hoped. Harry felt the anger drain from him, leaving him feeling empty. He really didn't have any family or friends, they were only using him. He just wanted to brawl his eyes out, something he had never done before. With a sigh, Harry followed the man down the stairs and down to the dungeons before Severus sat him down before getting them both a drink. Harry promptly gulped it down, hissing as it burned its way down his throat. It left him feeling like he was on air, and getting another one; he drank three before he ended up curling up on the seat and falling into a drunk induced haze, then sleep. He barely felt a cover draped over him.

Severus put a cover over Harry, not blaming the boy for drinking. Harry had more reason to be drinking than he did. Making sure the fire would keep Harry warm well into the night before he went to his own comfortable bed. He had never slept in the presence of someone before, and found it very uncomfortable. He just hope it didn't stay that way. Eventually he fell asleep, but that was late into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 7

Harry got up, groaning and wondering where he was, opening his eyes, he found himself in an unfamiliar room, covered in mostly green and black. The couch was quite comfortable, but not comfortable enough to sleep on. He was warm, the cover Severus had wrapped around him had kept him comfortable. With a yawn, he got up and inspected his surroundings, the place was amazing he had to give it that.

Harry then got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the huge taps, he smiled to find the bath was huge. He had never seen anything like this; even the prefect's bathroom was nothing compared to his. Putting bubble bath in it, the bubbles began floating around, as well as fill the tub. He stepped in slowly, he was not used to being able to actually sit and have a bath, he was never allowed the luxury at his aunt and uncle's. There was only showers for them to use, and the prefects bathroom was more like a swimming pool. But this was amazing, huge, lovely green bath with warm water. God, I could stay in there all night, was all Harry could think as he sank into the hot tub.

Severus, who had come into the bathroom to see a very, dare he say, gorgeous, enchanting Harry Potter with his eyes closed in his tub, causing a wicked smirk to break on his face. He looked at him for a couple of seconds longer before speaking.

"Ah, Harry, mind if I join you?" said a devilish Severus Snape,

causing Harry to open his eyes before flushing a red he had never seen on anyone before. Harry sunk as far as he could into the tub so the man could not see anything of him.

"What, is Harry Potter embarrassed?" teased Snape.

Harry flushed darker before moving to one side of the tub, the furthest from Snape. He knew the man would see him naked a lot more than just once, so he resigned himself to his fate, although he was curious to see what was underneath those teaching robes. He smirked, green eyes sparkling as an idea came to him.

"Sure, come on in. I would love to see what is under those teaching robes," said Harry, grinning at his own witty come back, and for the first time in his life, he saw two spots of red appear on the Slytherins head of house. He's blushing, was all Harry could think.

Meanwhile, Severus was cursing himself, his own words coming back at him. He had never been this embarrassed in ages. How come it was Harry Potter of all people, who embarrassed him? But he got undressed none the less.

The man was stunning, every scar showed all the sacrifices he had made for the light side. He may not have been the nicest looking man Harry had ever seen, but Harry didn't care for looks. He had wanted someone to love him, even if it was a horrible looking person, seems he was in luck, because Severus was a nice looking man. Although he was horrible to everyone, he was a good man at heart.

Severus slipped into the other side of the tub with a satisfied groan. It had been ages since he had allowed himself the simple pleasure of having a bath, between order meetings, Death Eater meetings and sleeping in the hospital wing, he was hardly ever in his own quarters, and the best he could do was have a quick shower. But now, he was no longer to answer to the Dark Lord, he would have so much more time on his hands to do as he pleased.

He looked over at Harry to see him looking at the Dark Mark on his arm as if it was the cause of all his problems, then he mused to himself 'it is the cause of all his problems', nearly laughing.

He began to cover the mark, not wanting the boy to look at it, when the mark burned, catching him off guard. Getting the pain under control, he could see Harry had sunk under the water. Panicking, he picked Harry up and put him on the tiled floor. Thank God for the towels, other wise they would have both slipped. He could see Harry was in the throws of a vision, and also knew that it would not be long before he was under the affect of the Cruciatus curse. Something he had forgotten to mention to Dumbledore was that Harry had been under some curses even he had not, and Dumbledore passed it of as if it were nothing. He understood Harry Potter now more than he ever had. And he was beginning to like it; some time ago he would have rather died than get to know the brat, now he was just weary.

He magically put clothes on Harry, he didn't care that they were far too big for him, he just didn't want Harry to wake up in the nude; he would probably freak. Remembering Harry had been under the water, he cursed and muttered a spell, getting the liquid removed from Harry's lungs. Blood came up with the water, and Severus wondered how he had survived with clotted blood in his lungs. He was lucky he had used the charm, if he had not, Harry would have died. His lungs would have collapsed against him.

This time the vision lasted one hour. Harry convulsed under the cruciatus curse, blood coming down over his nose from his scar. He finally went still before wakening up. Harry groaned, and before Severus turned him over, he knew Harry would be sick now and he was. Puking up the dinner he had yesterday. Severus put him back on the couch before going to get the potions he needed, ignoring the pain from Dark Mark that still burned in his arm.

He handed the potions to Harry then realised that he could not get to them, so he uncorked them before helping Harry swallow them. When they started to work, Harry got up before getting his wand and clumsily walking to the door.

"What are you doing, Potter?" questioned Snape.

"I need to save them, get the Order if you like, but I'm going. Privet Drive is up in flames," said Harry his voice still raspy from screaming, but you could still hear determination radiating from him.

With a sigh, Severus did as Harry wanted. He knew that Harry could get out of there without him knowing. Flooing the headmaster, he quickly told the man what Harry had said to him.

"Try and stop him, Severus!" demanded Dumbledore.

"I can't. He has already left!" said Severus, thinking to himself that he would not have tried to stop him even if he was paid. He would rather be against Dumbledore than Harry. Harry would be more powerful than Dumbledore could ever wish of being; he was already more powerful.

"Very well, Severus, we will be having a chat soon. Now go and follow the brat before he gets himself killed and we lose all hope!" said Dumbledore.

Severus would have gone whether Dumbledore told him to or not, so just nodded before leaving. The headmaster got up before calling the Order, they were still there, so most of them so they all made their way to Privet Drive.

What they saw would stay with them forever.

_There were children standing everywhere _

_Arms out stretched into the sky_

_Tears drying on their face_

_He has been here_

_Brothers live in shallow graves _

_Fathers without a trace_

_A nation blind to their disgrace_

_Since he has been here _

Severus stood next to Harry. He didn't see the eyes he expected to see. He saw no bravery, only sadness, no tears or screams or running around saving people.

_And I saw no bravery _

_No bravery in your eyes anymore_

_Only sadness_

Severus looked around the place where the houses had once looked identical to each other. Thanks to Harry's memories, he had known what this place had looked like; it had been Harry Potter's prison, now look at it; the once proud houses stood in ruins.

_Houses burnt beyond repair _

_The smell of death is in the air _

_A woman weeping in despair says_

_He has been here_

_Dark Mark lighting up the sky_

_Another family's time to die _

_A child to afraid to cry said _

_He has been here_

Severus watched as Harry helped a woman by using magic out side of school. He was the only person who knew Harry could do wandless magic, if no muggles saw then he would be fine. When he looked back up at him Harry's eyes held only sadness, no tears when he found that he was not quick enough to save her.

_And I see no bravery_

_No bravery in your eyes _

_Only sadness_

Severus nearly gagged. Children were sitting looking at the bodies scattered about the street, their bodies mangled beyond reconization. He knew some of them had most likely been raped, and children had seen it. He was glad they would be Obliviated, for once not because he didn't want the wizarding world exposed, but because if they weren't, the children would go through hell.

_There are children standing there _

_Arms out stretched into the sky_

_But no one asks the question why_

_He has been here_

_Old men kneel there dying, accepting their fate_

_Wives and daughters cut and raped _

_A generation drenched in hate_

_Yes, He has been here._

_No Bravery, _

_-- James Blunt (It's a song for those of you who don't know)_

Harry walked over to a mother who held a new born baby in her arms, kneeling down next to her, she handed him her baby, begging with her eyes for him to look after her child and make sure that she was happy.

Harry smiled knowing he would keep his promise. "I will make sure she has a safe and happy home, and I will tell her what kind of mother she had when she is old enough to understand all of this," said Harry.

The mother smiled saying the child's name,"Sara Thompson,"before letting herself die, her part done. She did not want to leave until she knew her child was safe and going to be happy. Harry looked down at the little girl who was cold. He then placed a heating charm on her that soon warmed her up before he joined Severus, who had not been able to do anything apart from look at the destruction. He had seen death, but he had never seen the aftermath of a battle.

"C'mon" said Harry tiredly. He was exhausted, the potions Severus had given him were wearing off a lot quicker than he thought. Severus seemed to realise this, because he took Harry into his arms and apparated all three of them.

Harry and Severus had both seen Dumbledore coming towards them but they didn't want to deal with him, so they practically ran to their quarters. Yes, their. Harry was going to be married to him soon, he was not going to pretend it was going to be easy, but he was not a Slytherin for nothing, and he would make the best out of a situation they were both forced into.

Harry transfigured a crib for the girl before making sure she was alright. He asked Dobby to bring bottles and look after her if she woke up and they didn't get up before cleaning her nappy, the water evaporated leaving a clean, fresh nappy behind.

Harry went to sleep with the child in his room. Severus went to his room, the room he had just been in was a spare, it seemed like it was going to be his husband's from now on. he fell asleep thinking how a great day could turn into a hellish one. It had started out with him sitting in a bath for an hour then he had spent most of the afternoon making sure Harry didn't break anything, then the night cleaning and saving people from death. It never occurred to him that they had not eaten at all that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Has Always Known**

**Chapter 8**

**Harry woke up to find his stomach growling. Yanking the covers back, he yawned before getting up. He walked out of the room, not wanting to wake the baby up. Walking into the kitchen, he wanted something to do. He had so much energy to release, he began making breakfast. Mixing up the ingredients for scones and pancakes, putting the scones in the oven, the pancakes went into frying pan. The sausages, eggs and bacon went next. He then made coffee.**

**That was what Severus Snape walked out of his room to. Severus stood at the door watching Harry cook, he knew Harry Potter better than anyone and that was one of the main reasons Harry didn't hide behind his façade. For that he was grateful. He knew the real Harry Potter and he actually liked him a lot.**

**Harry didn't seem fazed at being found cooking, just put the plates down before pouring himself a cup of tea and putting the pot on the table for the man to help himself. Severus may have known Harry, but Harry knew nothing about Severus Snape, but he was learning.**

**With a sigh, they both dug into the warm, delicious breakfast. Severus could not help but saviour the breakfast, it was amazing! He had never had such a breakfast before, it was even better than the house elves'. Severus ate it all, something he had not done in ages. He had never had the time to eat properly, perhaps a sandwich or two. That was how desperate he had been to stop spying. For once he just wanted long lie in, a nice bath and something decent to eat. Something that had happened all in two days!**

**Severus got up and began running a bath, while waiting for it to fill up, he walked into the sitting room. Harry was no longer there, wondering where he could have gone, Severus wandered around until he found Harry sitting, feeding the new born child with a loving expression on his face. Severus smiled at that, he had always wanted a child and it seemed to Severus like Harry wanted a family, too. Perhaps one day, they just might.**

**Severus then went for his bath. Sinking into the tub, he just hoped he was not disturbed like the last time. Not that it mattered, he was in now. He felt the tension leave him, and closed his eyes with a satisfied grunt. He had never felt this tension-free since Harry released it all forcefully with his hands that had worked like magic to his skin. Knowing Harry could do wandless magic made him think maybe there had been magic in his hands.**

"**Harry!" yelled Snape from the bathroom. He just wanted to ask Harry if he wanted the water,it was hardly dirty. Harry was dirtier then he was when he thought about it.**

"**Yes," he asked coming into the bathroom, the newborn still in his arms, awake and watching everything. The girl had lovely blue eyes and black tufts of hair.**

"**Do you want the water, it's still hot?" asked Severus in query. He was also wondering what Harry was going to do with the little girl.**

"**Umm… as a matter of fact, yes," said Harry with a smile before leaving.**

**Severus got out and put a towel around his waist before walking from the bathroom. He went to his room got dressed in casual clothes, he didn't want to wear his robes and be uncomfortable in his own rooms. Harry gave him the little girl before taking off into the bathroom, already taking his over large t-shirt over his head as he went. Severus thought to himself, 'better get him some good clothes, after all, he is rich!'**

**Harry let more warm water fill the bath to the brim before he began scrubbing himself. He felt dirty and sweaty. Sometimes he felt like he would never feel clean again, especially after watching what voldemort did, and feeling it and being made to enjoy it too. He knew it was not his feelings, but Voldemort's, but it didn't make him feel any better.**

**He spent twice as long as Severus in the bath before getting out. No one took the same pleasure of a simple bath like he did. They had been able to wash all their life, if Harry was lucky, this was his fourth or fifth bath ever. Showers and baths were two totally different things.**

**Getting dressed again in his hand-me-downs, he spelled them to his size. He didn't want to be tugging at them all day. Walking out, he took a book from one of Severus many book collections, and he spent the afternoon reading. Nearly laughing as Severus fed the little girl, sneaking a peak at the pleasure on the man's face. Harry surmised that he had never done that before by the look on the man's face, and he watched as the man got the hang of it, and fed her.**

**The day went particularly fast as he read the books which he found great, none of them, of course, in the library in Diagon Alley or the library in Hogwarts. These books, Harry suspected, you would find only in Knock Turn Alley.**

**And it was also a vision-free day until Voldemort got angry when Severus would not answer his call. When he read the paper, he realised that Severus was a spy and summoned his Death Eaters and Harry Potter along with them.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Vision: Riddle Manor**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Voldemort hissed in anger as he read the latest edition of the Daily Prophet before yelling,"Wormtail!"**

"**Yes Master!" asked Peter, bowing low and snivelling like the rat he was.**

"**Give me your arm," Voldemort said. Wormtail gave his master his arm, closing his eyes to stop the scream he knew he would let loose. Voldemort pointed his wand at Peter and started hissing, and before you knew it, the place was filled with Death Eaters, all apparating in the air around the place.**

"**Death eaters! We have a traitor among us!" hissed Voldemort angry.**

"**Who?" yelled Avery angrily. "Who dares defy their Lord?"**

"**Severus Snape," hissed Voldemort angrily. It just showed how angry he was, or he would have cursed Avery for his blank lack of respect.**

"**Do we kill him, master?" asked Lucius quietly. He knew not to get his Lord worked up.**

"**Yes, but bring him to me!" said Voldemort, smoke practically coming out of his ears. His bony white hands clutching the throne as if it was going to be the death of him. He was just stopping himself from cursing them because he needed them to look for the traitor.**

"**What about Snape's mother, my Lord?" asked one of the Death Eaters who knew Severus Snape from school.**

"**Kill her! Let him see what happens to traitors. Let them all see what happens to people who try and spy!" said Voldemort happy that he and his servants would get the revenge they deserve.**

**They all apparated out of Voldemort's hideout, half glad to be gone from the cold, disgusting place. The other half glad to get out so they could fulfil there master's wishes, looking forward to punishing the man who had been there master's first hand man for so long. They had always been jealous, now they could get the revenge they so desperately wanted, and deserved, they thought to themselves.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**End vision**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Harry sat up gasping, thankful that the man had not used the Cruciatus curse. Hardly believing he had not used it. It was hardly like him not too. Something was up, he was planning something, and Harry didn't have an idea what it was.**

"**Your mum, she is in danger. The Death Eaters are going after her!" said Harry as he saw Severus hovering near him, the little girl no where in sight. He had put her to bed when he had seen Harry fall into a vision.**

**For the first time in his life, Harry saw Severus scared. Severus loved his mother. Before he knew it; Severus had gone through the floo, and to his mother's house, or more like Snape Manor.**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**Snape manor**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Mother!" yelled Snape frantically. He didn't want his mother to pay the price for his past sins.**

"**Severus, my son, it's so good to see you!" said Eileen Snape.**

"**Mum, there's no time. I have to get this place under a Secret Keeper. Come with me, now," he said**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I own nothing apart from the plot! As you damn well know! He-he**


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing apart from the plot! As you damn well know! He-he

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 9

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at Hogwarts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey where did you go?" asked Harry when they got up after coming through the floo.

Eileen was taken aback, she had never seen someone with so much concern for her son before. She caught sight of the scar and her eye brows rose and her jaw dropped before turning into an 'O'

"Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mother, Eileen Snape, but she likes to use her own name now that father is dead, Eileen Prince," said Severus, who was playing host.

"And what is he doing here?" she asked in a clipped tone. Which didn't offend Harry at all; he had learned and read all about pure bloods; they didn't warm up to you till they know your true intentions.

"Mother, Dumbledore has let me stop spying, but asked me to marry Harry. I don't know why, so don't ask me. And also em…Harry was forced into it because he owed Dumbledore a life debt," said Severus. He had seen Harry snarl under his breath at the bit about Dumbledore and life debt.

"How the hell did you manage that, Harry?" asked Eileen. She knew of Dumbledore's manipulations.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, knowing he would have to be nice to the woman. She was, after all, his husband-to-be's mother, and his mother-in-law the closest he would have to a parent.

"I didn't, and he set that up! He kept hinting for me to go get the stone, he gave me my father's Invisibilty cloak, then left the school knowing I would have no choice but to put a stop to the thief, the bastard didn't save me. I did everything myself! He just bloody killed Quirrell when he was already dying," snarled Harry.

Eileen knew Harry's rant was not directed at her, but at Dumbledore.

"Just now realising Albus is manipulative?" asked Eileen pityingly.

"No, Harry has known since he was eight. He knew about the wizarding world before Dumbledore had Hagrid go get him. He knew it was best to be sorted into Gryffindor even thought he was meant to be a Slytherin, I might add. He went into Gryffindor to keep Dumbledore off his back. He knew that Dumbledore was manipulative when he entered the school," said Severus softly.

"I see," was all she said, impressed.

"And what are you wearing and why?" she asked looking at his clothes in disgust.

Harry looked down before shrugging his shoulders. "Dumbledore sent me home to my relatives every year. If I went home with new clothes, they would have gotten suspicious, and their hate for the magical world doesn't extend to magical currency," said Harry sadly. "So I wore what they provided. I didn't have my key now that I think about it. Mrs Weasley picked up my school things for me. I knew I was rich, but I had no idea how rich until I went to a meeting with Dumbledore and some of the Order members and demanded that Dumbledore give me back my vault key," said Harry as he got tea freshly made for all of them before sitting down and finishing his tale.

"Of course, you can imagine he refused, saying that he would have to find it again, so I summoned it – only to find out there was more than one. A whole lot more," said Harry shaking his head. "There's a part of me that wishes I hadn't. Part of me wants to go back pretending that they were my friends, and Lupin really did like me, but I can't; not any more. The keys came from the Weasley's, Dumbledore, the Order pot, and Lupin, too. They have all been taking my money for god knows how long. I've been paying for the Weasley's education and second hand clothes for years, and Lupin, probably the wolfsbane potion - and Dumbledore, I don't even know. He has probably taken the most money from me; I guess it's not the worst thing he has done. After all, he's forced an under age wizard to bond, well not underage for bonding but to have sex. Sev could get in a lot of trouble when this gets out, I mean I'm not just anyone, I am the Boy-Who-Lived. Not even sixteen is old enough, it's seventeen, but it doesn't matter if I agree or disagree," said Harry with a sigh.

"Sev and I didn't even like each other; well, Snape didn't like me, I just faked my hate for him, but the truth was that I respected the hell out of him. I've been watching him in my visions, which I have to tell you, are painful as hell, and it's disgusting having to watch everything through the Dark Lord's eyes, I watched him lie and bring information back for nearly two years," said Harry with a sad smile.

"How did you know I was really on the light side?" asked Severus curiously. Since Harry was in the talking mood, he might as well as get some information that had been on the tip of his tongue.

"Well, you could have told Voldemort a lot more about what was going on than you did. I know how well you know me, and you could have told him a lot more than that I was a spoiled brat and that Dumbledore was keeping me away, or that I was back at my aunt and uncle's house!" said Harry jokingly.

Eileen smiled at the boy's dereliction, not many people trusted her Severus. Not that she cared what side he was on, as long as she had her son. But the thought of her son killing muggle borns, that made her sick. She had not brought up a stupid son. Oh no, he had been smart and had known most of the dark arts by the time he entered Hogwarts, but her husband had forced her son to go, and there had been nothing she could do. She had been so proud of him when he had gone to Dumbledore. Apart from the fact he was manipulative, she knew he would help her son. It had been the last resort they had, there had been no other choice.

Severus was stunned, and even more so, that it was true! He had not told Voldemort everything he knew about Harry, and he knew it. There had been a lot more that he could have told the Dark Lord, and he had not because he didn't want Harry to die. Not because he liked him, he had really thought Harry was a spoiled brat, but because he had a very critical place in the war. He knew in the end, it would come down to Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter.

"Thank you," said Severus hoarsely. There was only one person who had truly trusted him, and it happened to be the boy he had radicalized and tormented, and a boy who respected him more than he had ever been respected before. He smiled at the thought that it was because of being a spy and his greatness for potions.

Harry just nodded before looking at Eileen, his eyes starting twinkling, the green orbs looking like jewels at that very moment. "Do you like children?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, but I could not have any other children after Severus, not that it mattered. My husband didn't want me to have any other children," said Eileen sadly. She had always wanted more children. She had loved Severus more than anything in the world.

"Well, would you like to raise a little new born girl? There is a catch though," said Harry with a slight smile on his face.

Eileen perked up. She had always wanted a child. "What?" she asked.

"You have to go under the fidelus charm, and Severus can be your secret keeper. He has less chance of dying than I do," said Harry with a smirk.

Eileen had not gone into hiding because she refused to hide away while there were wars going on, not even the neutral people hide away like they were scared to die. She was in two minds, she would love to watch a child, but going under the Fidelius? If that was the price to pay, then so be it.

"Fine," she said. Severus smiled, glad that his mother would be safe and away from the war. He was glad Harry had gotten her to agree. Harry went through to the room and returned with a new born girl, causing her to gasp. She had not expected the baby to be here!

"Where are her parents?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I found her on Privet drive; Voldemort destroyed the place. I found a woman who was a witch, I don't know whether she was aware that she silenced and made her child invisible or not. I do not know, but she did. There were also a few teenagers who had been out and had come back to the scene, but she was essentially the only survivor in the area. She asked me to make sure her child was safe, and that's what I am doing. She would be in danger anywhere near me, so I would like you to look after her. Tell her what kind of mother she had, and that she is a witch. She will be a fairly powerful, too, great at charms and potions," said Harry.

Eileen nodded. She had a feeling that the sacrifice she was about to make would be worth it. With a sigh, Harry took the child to her, a Spanish book in his hand.

"What is that?" Severus asked, nodding toward the book.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "I found it in the library. I thought we could translate it. It might be useful."

And indeed it was. After they completed the translation from Spanish to English, they discovered an older form of the Fidelius charm. Eileen refused to leave her home though, so Severus and Harry escorted her and the child back to Snape Manor. Severus was relieved to find that it was still in one piece. Obviously the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters had not arrived yet. After researching the charm, Severus sighed in relief. No matter what happened to him or Harry, his mother would be safe. In this version of the charm, the Secret Keeper was transfered to the the one the charm was meant to protect if the ones named as Secret Keeper were killed.

"Do you know Spanish, Harry?" Severus asked in concern.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Good. This charm is cast in Spanish, and if we are both to be Secret Keepers, we will both need to cast the spell." Harry nodded, and with Severus behind him, he began chanting the words he needed. "Encargado secreto, encargado secreto, encargado secreto." As Severus kept the place his mother and the child were in. After ten times they stopped, and Severus hugged his mother good-bye, promising that he would be in touch. Taking Severus from the house, they watched as the walls walked into themselves and disappeared. The place no longer visible for all to see.

Severus and Harry smiled, Harry's was more like a tired smile. Severus quietly apparated them back to Hogwarts into the wards where they were safe.

"Where have you been?" demanded Dumbledore. He was furious; he was supposed to have more control over them, not loose control immediately.

"Putting Eileen Prince under the Fidelius charm with a baby, so she will be safe for the rest of the war!" said Harry as if nothing had taken place.

"What? Who did it?" he asked angrily. No one was meant to be more powerful than he was. 'And I'm going to pull that man aside and force him to do as he wanted him to do,' was all Dumbledore could think viscously.

"Never you mind," said Harry coldly before walking away. He wanted his lunch, he was hungry and thirsty. He had used a lot of his magic and just wanted a bit of rest.

Dumbledore went red in the face before turning to Severus and saying in an annoyed voice, "Severus, a word in my office, if you please."

Severus walked silently behind the headmaster, wondering how this conversation was going to go. He vowed never to lie to Harry, and that was a promise he was going to keep.


	10. Chapter 10

I again own nothing apart from the plot.

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 10

"Can I help you, headmaster?" asked Severus, sitting down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. He was only beginning to see how much the man manipulated everyone, and it had taken him a long time to see someone's point of view; to see that he was being manipulated. He had also realised that he was the one in control; after all, he was the one who was the spy. He was the one bringing in information from the Dark Lord. Without him, Dumbledore would be loosing control, and would not get the information he needed. His guilt had clouded him, but no more. That was what the headmaster had wanted to happen before Severus had joined the Dark Lord. He had been cunning and manipulative, after all, he was a Slytherin.

Not that he was a Death Eater any more. He didn't have to be a Death Eater to spy. He was still gathering information, and he knew the Death Eaters better than anyone, even the great Albus Dumbledore. That amused him. Someone knowing more than Dumbledore was not meant to be possible.

"Severus, who is the Secret Keeper of your mother?" asked Dumbledore his grandfatherly smile in place. He needed the power on his side.

"I do not know headmaster, I was Obliviated," he said, not wanting the man to know it was Harry who was that powerful. God knows what would happen if he found out. 'Probably block his magic again, more likely.' He had been shocked when he had seen Harry's memories and thoughts. There was no one else that could have bound Harry's magic because he had seen how powerful he really was at the age of ten or so.

He should have surpassed the headmaster by now, and he really was. If he kept practicing magic then he will be at any rate. Severus smiled thinking of everything that had happened in the last few days. His mother and the little girl they had saved was safe under the Fidelius spell, and no one could get to them; they had a porkey should anything happen. He was getting to know someone who pretended to be someone he was not, who was just like himself. Severus was also taking his masks down in Harry's presence, and Harry looked like he was enjoying getting to know the real man behind the masks, and for that he was grateful.

They were getting on well, sharing the same quarters. Having showers or baths after each other. It was not the mess they thought it would have been. Or what Dumbledore had hoped it would be.

"Tell me Severus, how are you and Harry getting on?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle entering his eyes. He thought he was going to be told that Potter was ruining his space. It was well known Severus liked his privacy.

"Great, actually," said Severus truthfully for once in his life. Severus watched curiously as the twinkle left the headmaster's eyes, replaced with anger before it was covered up with surprise, and they began twinkling again.

"Severus, you must get him under your control. He is becoming too independent. We need him to dependent on someone, preferably you and me. Do anything you need to do to achieve that," said Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling.

"What…why? Should it not be better if he was independent? He would be able to beat the Dark Lord that way," said Severus, trying to stop his shock from showing. He didn't like what the headmaster was implying at all.

"Because he will end up going and getting himself killed if he does. Severus, surely you realise that," said Dumbledore as if he was saddened that Severus hadn't realised that before.

Severus growled, gritting his teeth. "There is nothing I can do to make him depend on me anyway. One, he doesn't trust me enough," lied Severus. He knew Harry trusted him impeccably. "Two, I think he likes being independent," shrugged Severus. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. Not that he was going to do anything the headmaster asked him to do. He had already had enough of doing what the headmaster asked him to do.

"Severus, we can't have that. I need him to either depend on me and hate you, or afraid of you and have him come to me," said Dumbledore, his twinkle coming back full blast.

"Where are you going with this, Dumbledore?" asked Severus. Not even realising he had called the man Dumbledore. But Dumbledore heard it, and the twinkle disappeared from the man's eyes as he thought 'perhaps I'm loosing his trust'.

"Severus, I am merely giving you permission to do what you have always wanted to do, what was it you used to say it? Ah, yes, 'bring him down a peg or two', that would be one way to get him to rely on me. I need him to tell me everything. The visions, anything that would help in the war. I know for a fact that this bond will not help Harry's visions, and hopefully you can be the one to kill Lord Voldemort after all. When you bond, you become one, and you will have Harry's power that the Dark Lord knows not," said Dumbledore. He really didn't need anyone having more power than him. Especially Harry Potter; he was after all their saviour, and they would all bend over for him. But Severus Snape was just a man who was a Death Eater, no one would care.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus, not believing his ears.

"Did you just tell me that I am to hurt Harry Potter and make him afraid of me?" he asked again, the disbelief etched on his face, causing Dumbledore to frown. After all, it was all he wanted.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes.

"No," said Severus. He would not to this, it didn't matter what the man tried.

"Severus, you will do this or I will have you put in Azkaban," said Dumbledore, his eyes no longer grandfatherly, they were cold and hard as steel.

"Well, do it! Go on, tell the Ministry!" Severus roared at him. He didn't care if he was sent to Azkaban. The thought of hurting Harry after the way he had been treated at home made him sick, there was no way in hell that he would do it. He had gotten to know the real Harry and found that he liked him. The thought of abusing the new found trust, the undying trust Harry had in him was like ripping what was left of his heart and soul out.

"Severus, what has happened to you?" said Dumbledore sadly. Severus was not stupid enough to fall for any of the frail looking old man who only wants what is best for the world crap.

"My eyes have been opened," was all Severus said.

"Do you want Voldemort to win?" Dumbledore asked gently, trying to be the gentle old man again. He was using every tactic in his book to try and get Severus to do as he pleased.

"He won't. Harry will win," said Severus with so much conviction it startled him. Now he knew Harry was not just living by luck or anything of the sort. He knew his husband-to-be would defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Imperio," muttered Dumbledore before demanding Severus to rape and beat Harry, but not to kill him. Heal him so no one can see the wounds, and make him submit to you'. His twinkle was back, but for only half a second before a fist landed in his face. Bam!

"How dare you, Albus! How dare you!" Severus raged, standing there red faced and his onyx eyes glittering dangerously as his anger at the man coursed through him. The man he had trusted had tried to compel him to rape and beat a person he had come to respect and even like.

"It's all for the grater good, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. Still in shock at the fact that Severus could throw off his Imperious curse, and even more so that the man had hit him.

"Fuck your greater good! The greater good is you wanting to break Harry Potter! If we do that, then we won't win the war! What if I could not kill the Dark Lord which I might add, I probably couldn't? May I remind you that while I have the mark, I won't be able to? The connection, at the most, may break, but the mark itself or the spells in it may never come away," said Severus.

By the look on Dumbledore's face, for once in his life, he looked shocked. Dumbledore had not even thought about that. He was not happy that Severus had broken the spell. That was the last thing he needed. Harry Potter broken, and Severus not able to get rid of the Dark Lord because of a damn, stupid mark.

Another reason he wanted Severus and Harry not to trust one another was because he didn't want them to have a child. He knew powerful, and men who loved each other and were bonded were able to conceive children. Also, he didn't think they could ever trust each other enough for one of them to end up pregnant now. If Severus could never get anyone pregnant, and then prophecy would not come to pass.

One with the mark of darkness that is light

Shall be the father of a child

Together they shall bring the defeat of the Dark Lord

The bumble bee will forever regret interfering

This then will result in his doom

It was obvious from the prophecy that the one with the mark of darkness that was light was Severus, and that he would be the father of a child, could mean he would get someone pregnant and together they would defeat the Dark Lord and Dumbledore for interfering, so he had stopped it. By gaining Severus' total trust, and killing the son which had not been born yet. Severus had said that she had been wavering from the Dark Side and Dumbledore had known then that it was the prophecy coming into play, and he thankfully stopped it in time.

"Try that again, headmaster, and I will leave so fast your head will spin! Not only will you have to find yourself a new Potions Master but a Slytherin head of house and a spy!" Severus snarled as he stood away from the headmaster, and walked to the door.

Once he got there, he turned to look at the headmaster in disdain. The headmaster looked at him, the whole time wondering if he was going to really leave. But what Severus said next made Dumbledore's jaw drop, and his eyes widen. This, he had not expected.

"You are no better than Voldemort!" The door shut with a bang as Severus fled from the room, never once looking back. Every ounce of trust and friendliness he had with the headmaster was sitting in a heap on the floor of the headmaster's office. Severus didn't trust the man any more, nor did he want him as a friend. He finally understood the man didn't care about him. Oddly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, because he had someone else; someone who truly trusted him with his life. And that someone had a place in his heart that Dumbledore had never had; Dumbledore never got to see the real Severus Snape behind the masks, only Harry did.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter Has Always Known

I own nothing apart from the name of the story and plot!

Chapter 11

Harry went back down to their quarters exhausted. He went to the bathroom before having a quick shower; he was sweaty, and didn't want to go to sleep like that. Scrubbing his body, getting all the dirt, sweat and grime he could feel on him off. Turning off the shower and getting out, he dried himself before putting a pair of old, disgusting boxers on and crawling into Severus' bed. His own was still not made; the house elves had not yet been in his room. He had left wet towels on the bed making it wet.

Falling into a deep sleep, he didn't hear the door banging as it opened and closed shut once more as Severus cursed Dumbledore with every name under the sun. He hadn't realised Harry was asleep, but thinking back, he did remember Harry looking exhausted. Severus realised Harry _would_ be exhausted, after all, it's not everyday you learn the Fidelius charm. He knew Harry had not been able to use that much magic since Dumbledore had blocked him. So, one way or another, it seemed the block Dumbledore had used was either weakening, or Harry was too powerful now, and breaking the block.

Looking over at Harry, he smiled wanly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. No one had ever been in his bed before, much less looked comfortable in his bed, or around him for that matter. He was used to biting everyone's head off, and making them go away. It was strange wanting someone to be near him. looking at the time, Severus noted that lunch had already passed, not wanting to eat without Harry, he sat and waited; it was nearly dinner time anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry woke up with a groan. He'd had the best sleep in ages. Stretching around, he realised that he was in Sev's bed, not wanting to anger the man, he got out of bed and started creeping to his own room. To his surprised, he heard an amused voice behind him.

"I'm not going to eat you, Harry," said Severus as he watched Harry stop and turn around, but looking down at the boxers Potter was wearing, he grimaced in distaste.

"Eh, I know. I just didn't want you to get angry when you realised I had slept in your bed, mine's not made yet. The house evles had not been in there yet," said Harry with a yawn as he stretched.

Severus was surprised at Harry's answer, and even more so that it was the truth. Severus nodded at him then asked the question on his mind.

"Why do you wear that? You know your parents are rich!" said Severus. He didn't like the boxers, they were disgusting, _really_ disgusting. Too big, dirty, and dingy, or it was more like they _looked_ dirty and dingy. Of course they were not dirty, Harry was a clean person and liked to be clean. He knew Harry wore disgusting stuff at the Muggles, but he was not at the muggles.

"Oh, well I did, but if I went home for the holidays with new clothes my relatives probably would have realised I had money. Even so, I didn't have a key and I was never allowed to go to Diagon Alley much. I knew I was rich, but I didn't know _that_ rich. I thought I had one vault, that's why I only asked Dumbledore for a _key_, not keys," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders as if what happened didn't bother him.

"Well, we will be going for new clothes and things. You are _not_ going around in those!" Severus said with a shudder, feeling pity for Harry, having to wear them.

"I would like that!" Harry said with a smirk on his face. He had looked forward to this day for a long time, but he had not expected to be going shopping with Severus Snape, of all people. He would have given Ron any money he needed, and the whole time, the redhead was playing behind his back.

"Here," said Severus, who had took a pair from his own drawer and handed them to Harry. They were silky ones, a good pair. Green; no surprise there. They were charmed to fit him when he put them on, and put them on, he did.

They then shrunk to fit his body. He smiled for the first time in a long time; a real smile, not just the smiles that were planted on his face, and Severus got to see it. Deciding just to wear them until he needed to put his disgusting clothes on, he walked back to Severus.

"What's for dinner?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Pick for yourself," said Severus before calling for Dobby.

"What can I get Master Potter-Snape, sir?" asked Dobby, who knew they were getting married, and called them by the proper name which they should be called.

"What?" squeaked Harry.

"It's tradition, Harry. When we marry, you will have both names, just like I will be Potter-Snape as you will be Potter-Snape. The house elves will probably always call you that now, as well as the teachers and so on," said Severus looking a bit apologetic.

"Oh, now I remember," said Harry as he remembered reading about something on men marrying, and the males combining their names and both their names were used for any child they may have or adopt. It was a very old book from way back in the time of the founders. What no one realised was that Harry had gone into the Chamber of Secrets, and was in the process of reading Salazar Slytherin's books. Well, Severus knew, but probably didn't realise it was the Chamber or great irriplacable books.

"Good, now Dobby, I want dinner for both of us!" said Severus as he sat down at the table he didn't usually use. He was used to sitting on the couch to eat, but didn't yet feel that comfortable around Harry.

Within moments after the elf had gone, Harry sat down at the table and asked, "What did Dumbledore want?" He knew whatever the man wanted, it was not going to be something to drink tea over.

Severus paled at the question Harry asked, and Harry realised that something bad must have happened to get that reaction from the man in front of him. Harry wondered what it was as Severus looked at him with an unreadable expression trying to decide whether to tell Harry or not, or what was for the best. He decided to tell him it was much safer.

"Dumbledore wanted me to do something I've always wanted to do to you," he said in a hoarse voice. He could hardly believe what the man had said to him. The thought of doing it made his stomach churn. He had turned from the dark side for that very reason. Voldemort had forced him to do those kinds of things; beat rape and torture people.

"What, kill me?" asked Harry sarcastically, as if it was an every day conversation.

"No…much worse," said Severus his voice much stronger than normal. His insides, however, were still in turmoil. Everything he had thought was normal and right was turning horrible and evil. Dumbledore was not meant to be like this, his views were being ripped to shreads before his very eyes.

"What, beat the crap out of me?" asked Harry somewhat seriously, those green eyes turning hard, full with hate and anger.

"Yes, and something else," said Severus with a sigh as he slumped into the chair and his hands covered his face.

"Rape you! He wants me to rape you," Severus croaked out. The headmaster knew what he was forced to do; he knew Severus didn't want to rape or kill people.

"Fuck," was all Harry Potter could say.

"I don't want to, I don't. I wouldn't even if I had not gotten to know you. Dumbledore knows I don't like doing it, but yet, he tells me to go back every time! Gods, I hate it! I hate doing it. Dumbledore kept telling me I was making a difference, but I...I haven't really, not for all the times I have killed them," said Severus as sobs racked his body.

Harry got up and removed Severus' hands before pulling the man to him, cuddling him, not even paying attention to the tears that were running down his front and back.

"Did you kill most of them?" asked Harry before he wiped the tears away.

"Yes," said Severus, his face still held by Harry's hands.

"Did you end their suffering?" asked Harry. He knew all about the Death Eater meetings, and knew Severus killed them most of the time, freeing them from their misery.

"Yes," said Severus softly, the tears no longer coming. He was sitting there accepting any comfort he could get. No one had ever held him or took away his tears in a long time, never mind touching his face. The warm hands anchored him.

"You stop them from suffering, something I would do! I would kill Frank and Alice Longbottom, end their suffering. It's not right to keep them there, both their minds are broken, and yet their soul is forced to remain. They don't deserve it! By killing them, you laid them to rest. Stopped them from dying a more horrific death, I don't think that they would blame you wherever they end up, because they would realise what's happening, and that you had no choice, hoping that we will succeed after all. They would not like their people to be wiped out either," said Harry quietly and soothingly.

"Thanks Harry, I've always felt guilty," said Severus resting his head on Harry's chest.

"It's okay, Severus," Harry muttered quietly, then looked at him. Harry looked into those haunted eyes and saw the loneliness and pain. He wanted nothing more than to be able to get rid of either of them.

Leaning down, he kissed Severus softly, causing Severus opened his mouth in surprise. Dipping his tongue in, Harry nearly moaned at the feeling, he had not kissed anyone before, well he _had_, but he didn't count Cho. This was his first kiss, his first real enjoyable one anyway. Severus seemed to realise this because he cupped Harry's face before plunging his own tongue into Harry's warm heat. Their kiss was desperate and needy, but eventually they ended up having to part for air.

"Wow," was all Harry said. He may have not had sex nor kissed anyone like that, can you imagine everyone's surprise and disgust if they had found out their saviour was gay? So, after his horrid experience with Cho, he had not allowed anyone close enough to him to learn his secret. He didn't trust anyone else enough to kiss them, never mind having sex with them.

Just then a 'pop' announced the house elf brining their dinner, so, he pulled away slowly, not wanting the man to think he was embarrassed to be seen kissing him. They soon dug into their dinner, both enjoying it.

Severus then picked up a book and went to sit on the couch, to read it. Fifteen minutes later Severus looked up as Harry put a drink into his hand, and noticed the younger man had one, too.. Harry sat down next to him and laid his head on Severus' leg. A smaller book in his hand, he too, began reading. Both sat reading, lost in their books in a comfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing but the plot.

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 12

Waking up, he groaned. He felt like his neck was cleaved in half. Getting up, he stretched his shoulders and leaned his neck to the side, and groaned when his bones creaked. Yawning, he got up and began making breakfast. He was so used to getting straight up and making breakfast that he was hardly aware that he was able to just call the elves and get his breakfast delivered.

"You know, you could just ask an elf for breakfast," said Severus as he came through in only a shirt and boxers on. Severus had gotten up, and covered Harry last night before going to bed; he had been too tired to carry Harry to bed. He knew if he had, he would have dropped him.

"Yeah, I'm just so used to looking after myself that I forget most of the time. Plus, I like to be able to do things to keep busy. I like to forget, even if it's only for a few hours," said Harry.

Severus nodded in understanding before sitting at the table and watching as Harry cooked breakfast, not that there was much left to cook. Harry set a plate in front of him before getting his own and they began eating.

Severus loved Harry's cooking, it was better than Molly Weasley's was, and that was saying something. Not that he had it very often, but when he did, it was always delicious. Eating everything, he drank his pumpkin juice before he remembered Harry's clothes. It's time for a change, thought Severus. After all, he needed some colour back in his wardrobe. He didn't have Death Eater meetings to attend anymore, so he could change, could be himself; someone he had never been allowed to be. It was funny that Harry Potter was one of the few people who understood him.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes, we're going out," said Severus with a smirk. He was going to enjoy shopping with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Where too?" asked Harry curiously. There was no horror that he was going with his horrid Potions Master, no disgust at being left with him, just plain curiosity shining through the jaded green eyes that had seen too much.

"We're going shopping for new clothes, and anything you like," said Severus with a smile, his voice soft. Harry really seemed to want to get to know the real him, and that thought made him giddy, he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He hadn't felt like this in ages, fact he had never really felt like this.

"_We_?" Harry asked looking at Severus his eyes full of humour and understanding. "We, as in, you are going to buy some clothes, too?"

"Yes '_we'_. Now, go on and get dressed," said Severus.

"How am I meant to? You said you were going to give me some clothes," said Harry, who wore a Slytherin smirk, which Severus was so not used to seeing, but thought it looked nice on the young man.

"Oh, right. Let's go then," said Severus going into his room, he then pulled out a pair of black jeans and a blue top, knowing that Harry would definitely like them.

"Wow, they're nice. Remind me to get lots of these things while we are out," said Harry in awe. He had never had clothes that had fit him before. He had never felt more comfortable before, his clothes being tight on him, made him feel safe and secure, and better about himself, not all self-conscious like he did before.

"Don't worry, we will be getting lots of them," said Severus with a smile. He had not worn his Muggle clothes for a long time; he had just worn his robes with nothing under them. Harry got dressed in front of him; he didn't seem to mind. Severus himself was more self-conscious, after all, he'd never before undressed in front of anyone, well apart from a few lovers. 'If you could call them that,' Severus thought.

"Well then, let's go," said Severus. They had their Muggle things on, and their cloaks in the bags that they carried on their shoulders. First stop was to the Muggle world. Severus wanted a wardrobe of Muggle clothes, so they were both comfortable.

They walked through halls of the Dungeons, passed the Great Hall and a startled Dumbledore and McGonagall, and into the sunshine, the two teachers still gaping at them. After all, they both had Muggle clothes on. There were more gaping at Severus than Harry though. Harry was no longer the shy, timid boy Minerva had met last year. He had changed, that much was obvious.

Dumbledore was beginning to worry; he was losing control over them, and he just hoped that he would be able to get Severus back under his thumb. A threat to Harry's life would surely do the trick; after all, it seemed that Severus was beginning to like the brat. He had not planned for this; he had planned for Severus to be ruthless with Harry, but it seemed they were defying him.

"Where to first?" asked Harry, who wanted nothing more than to bounce on the spot, but he held on to his composure, he had never felt like a kid, and now, of all times, he felt like one, which was laughable.

"Well, Gringott's first. You need a muggle credit card or money, it's up to you," said Severus, shrugging his shoulders. He too, was excited about today. For the first time in ages, he felt free to do as he liked, which included what _he_ wanted, and it didn't have to involve the Dark Arts or spying, so Voldemort would not suspect his loyalties.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry exclaimed, and apparated away, and into Gringott's, gasping for breath. He had just entered through the wards, dragging Severus with him and found themselves on the receiving end of many arrows.

"What do you want?" snarled one of the goblins.

"Um…to get into the Potter vault to get my money and a couple of other things," said Harry, who knew the goblins were not to be trifled with. They were ruthless when it came to thieves.

"Very well, move aside," said one of the goblins, who looked familiar. Then it clicked, and he sighed in relief. There was someone there he knew, thank God.

"Hey, Griphook, when did you get promoted?" asked Harry as he straightened up from where he had been crouching. Severus still could not say a thing; it's not every day you get through the wards of the most protected place in the world. If Harry could get into Gringott's, he probably could get into Hogwarts.

Severus shook himself out of his thought, wondering how Harry knew the Goblin's name. He thought of all the memories, of course Griphook was the only Goblin he had ever seen, and he could tell the goblin from the others. He just wondered if everyone was too lazy to look properly for something like that when dealing with the Goblins. Severus had never really been kind to House Elves or Goblins, but Harry always treated them with respect, and they seemed to love and respect him. Perhaps that's all it would take to get the Goblins on their side, respect.

"Right this way, Mister Potter-Snape," said Griphook. Remembering Harry's earlier request, ushering them onto the cart, he gave them the roller coaster ride of their life; the Potter family vaults were way, way down.

Harry's keys were all in his chain, numbered sequentially, there was five first, then seven, twelve and so on. There was also an opening so he could take it off, and that's what he did when the goblin turned to him, but the goblin didn't need to say anything because the key was already in front of him.

Griphook smirked as he opened the door, and Harry gasped as swung open. The place was huge and there were more gallons than he could ever count. He took two pouches and filled them up to the brim, before leaving the vault. The goblin then closed the vault. Harry tried to give Severus some money, but he kept refusing, not wanting someone's charity, not knowing that he was hurting Harry's feelings then and there.

"It's not charity; I just want to share my money with someone. I've never had anyone one to share anything with," said Harry his shoulders slumped.

"Fine," groaned Severus, unable to believe he had gotten that soft, accepting the money, they had another roller coaster ride back to the bank lobby. They put the money into their bags, not wanting it to get lost in their Muggle clothes. If they did put it in their pockets then their trousers would be hanging off them within minutes, after all, they don't have belts holding their trousers up.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" grunted the goblin, but his tone of voice was respectable, or as respectable as a goblin could sound.

"Yes, I'm going to the Muggle world. I don't know how much we will be buying, but I will be buying a lot, and I was wondering if you could get me one of those credit card things," said Harry, remembering what Severus had said to him earlier.

"Yes, Sir, right this way," said the goblin as he pulled out a quill and told him to sign on the dotted line on a piece of parchment, he did as instructed, and then the credit card was made and connected to one of his many vaults. Severus also got one, which was connected to one of his vaults. He didn't have as much as Harry did though, he had the Prince and Snape vaults, but the Princes were not as rich as the Potters or Blacks. As he thought about it, he realised that Harry was probably richer than the Malfoys, now that Harry was made the legal heir of the Black fortune.

Taking the card, Harry received a wallet with a 'G' on it, and noted that Severus did as well, but Harry changed his into a 'P', then added an 'S' onto it, now his new initials. Changing Severus' too, they headed out into the Muggle world, and finding a hidden alley, they apparated to an area in which they could start their shopping. Harry was already grinning with glee, and they had yet to enter a shop. Severus too, was excited, but didn't show it as much as Harry did, but Harry understood why, and that thought made Severus happy. He had finally found the freedom he had been looking for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

They were in the Muggle world before they knew it. Harry got into a cab and said, "MacArthur glen please". He was going there because he knew it was where all the brand names were; his cousin had bragged about it often enough when they had gone to Scotland. He could not deny he had been jealous because he had, big time. The clothes he had were smart and clothes everyone wore these days.

The cab ride was quite long; they spent it in silence, though they both could not deny they were looking forward to it. It was only then that they realised that neither of them had any Muggle money for to pay the cab driver with! They were so in trouble.

Harry recognize a pawn shop, and he guessed that it would have to do. Getting one of his Galleons he left the cab and told Severus, "Stay there, I will be back in a minute Sev," before he entered the shop.

"How much could I get for this?" asked Harry to the pawn shop owner, looking down the man gasped. The gold they use for Galleons was one hundred percent pure gold, so he would be able to get quite a bit for it, and he knew that.

"One hundred pounds," grunted the man, trying to hide his greed and lies. But Harry had seen it and knew that look all to well; his uncle had looked at him like that.

"Do not take me for a fool!" snarled Harry going from an innocent boy to a very pissed of getting healthy with good meals Harry Potter.

The man's eyes widened as he realised it was not a fool he was playing with, he stuttered out an answer, "F-f-five thousand." Harry gave him a look of disgust, for that bit of gold he should have gotten a million. With a sigh he realised that was all the man had. After raiding his mind, he discovered the man was poor and had a family to look after. He had a daughter and two boys who were skinny because he could not feed them what they should be getting, and that was why he had chanced trying to scam the boy. The mother was no where to be seen. 

"Fine, I will take the four thousand for it," said Harry, his voice had gone soft, the Slytherin side of him no where to be seen. The man's eyes widened, unable to believe his luck. One thousand would let him pay the rent and feed his children for four weeks at the most and that didn't include his wages! This was the opportunity he had been praying for.

The man gave him the four thousand with shaky hands, putting the thousand in his pocket, taking the Galleon delicately, as if expecting it to disappear on him. He put it in the vault; he looked like he was regretting putting it in there, knowing how much it was worth and all.

"Thanks," said Harry coolly before he began walking from the shop. Half way there he stopped and turned around. Looking at the man he said, "You should have gotten a better job than this, if you wanted to get money to pay your rent and look after your children."

The man's eyes widened and fear entered them at once. He looked at the man who had just came in, his eyes begging him not to hurt them. Harry could see this and sneered in disgust, like he was ever going to harm any child at all. He took another Galleon from his pocket before chucking it at the man before  
leaving the shop.

The man just sat there looking at the gold coin in his hand, this could make him a millionaire, he would not have to work for ages, and he could wait and find a good job, or better yet, go back to collage and actually get decent grades or experience.

With a thankful look at the man who had just gotten out of a cab with another man, he closed up the pawn shop. He was going to get his money's worth from that Galleon, and collect his children before buying a new home, as well as new things for his children and getting them something decent to eat for once. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry and Severus, after paying the cab for taking them, walked all the way to the market. It was a huge building full of clothing as well as many other kinds of shops, where Severus and Harry began picking out things they liked. 

Harry was so excited he was getting new things! Nothing could be going better than this. In and out of shops they went, buying more and more from their credit cards. They had so many shoes that they would not be able to fit them anywhere, their bags were so expanded. They could do nothing more than that, after all, they were not stupid; there were security cameras all over.

At lunch time, Severus and Harry stopped, Harry got them a sandwich each; he ordered himself a coke and Severus a coffee. The café they were in was small, and there was not much of a choice anyway.

Harry wanted to check out London before they go back into the Wizarding world. Not that it mattered, they would have to pass London to get to the Leaky Cauldron anyway, so took the bags which were now weightless, thanks to Harry's wandless magic.

"London shopping centre please," said Harry as he and Severus entered the cab. Oddly enough, it was the same guy who had brought them here. Severus had considerably less stuff than Harry, but he had his own fair share of it, too. The drive was much longer because they were leaving Scotland to go to  
England.

Harry watched happily as they passed through the Scottish mountains, and Severus even smiled as he passed them. Harry unfortunately, fell asleep and would have hurt his head pretty bad if Severus had not lay Harry across on his lap.

Harry felt himself being shaken awake. Wakening up, he thought 'shaken awake? I must have fallen asleep.' Realising this, he yawned, feeling better. He felt Severus still shake him. Yawning again, he groaned as he got up muttering, "I'm awake, I'm awake."

Looking up, he recognized London straight away. Looking at the machine, he counted out the right amount, and gave the man the money. It was starting to get dark, so he knew they would not have much longer before the shops started to close.

"Thanks," said Harry to the cab driver as he gave the man the money and another tip; he had made forty pounds worth of tips today, with them alone. That was why he had been so happy to take them back. Now all he needed to do was get home and his shift would be over.

Getting out, they shrank all their things before putting them in their pockets, not wanting to carry them around because they both knew they didn't have long, so they needed to hurry up. They made their way in and out of shops again, getting clothes they didn't already have, most of all the clothes were dark colours. Severus and Harry seemed to like those colours the best, plus they were cool colours, and they looked good on both of them. Severus and Harry didn't get the same things, not wanting to get them mixed up, but they did get a few things that were the same.

They took a break after getting everything they wanted and making a serious dent in their money, well, it would not be a serious dent, more like a tiny dent. After all, they were lucky if they had spent two years worth of interest alone.

Harry walked off, asking Severus to hold his bags as he entered a shop. He came back out holding two tubs full of ice cream and spoons, plastic of course. They sat at one of the outside tables and began digging in. Severus loved it; they ate different flavours, some flavours Severus had never tasted before, and he had. He'd had vanilla before, of course, that's about it; tasting it in Hogwarts, and he didn't have much.

But today, he had vanilla, iron-brew Strawberry, chocolate, mint, and the last one, his favourite he decided, Caramel flavour ice cream. Harry had the same the iron-brew and thought it was not that great, to be honest.

Severus had never had such a great time; he found that he had not even thought about Dumbledore or Voldemort the whole time he was out, and had not thought that possible. He usually had them both on his mind continually on an every day basis. He had even let himself relax and enjoy the day, something that had never happened before. He was always on his guard, tense and ready for battle, but today he had not been at all. He could not remember the last time had had any fun at all.

He remembered he needed to go to the potions shop; he was short of potions ingredients. "I need potions ingredients, I will get them tonight," said Severus quietly. He was not used to being able to actually go and buy things, now that the world knew he was a spy, he was treated better and had gotten his money back.

"Why don't we go tomorrow together? I would like to buy some Wizarding things, like dragon hide boots and some new books and that, I will also bring up my books from the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry with a smile.

"Sure," said Severus, shrugging his shoulders. He would like to go during the day and have a proper look around. "Did you say Chamber of Secrets?" demanded Severus after ten minutes of silence. Harry had an amused look on his face. He had been wondering how long it would take Severus to realise what he had said.

"Yes, I said Chamber of Secrets, Sev. I will take you down if you want," said Harry with a smile, knowing how much Severus would love to see a place that was once used by Salazar Slytherin himself. Harry had also wanted to see it after hearing and reading the legends and had never found it, not until the Chamber of Secrets incident in his second year anyway.

After that, he kept going down and getting some bloody peace from everything. "It was great to sit there and read without anyone watching your every move or pestering you to do your homework or someone wanting you to play Quidditch. At least I know why they did that, Dumbledore didn't want me to become independent," said Harry somewhat bitterly.

"Yes, he likes when you always turn to him about everything. He hates not knowing everything about his chess pieces," said Severus understandingly. 

"If it were not for him, my life would be totally different. I would have let myself go into Slytherin and make friends with Draco; some of the things he has said made he want to laugh. Half of the things were directed at Ron; he would have been a great friend and a true one at that," said Harry with a sigh. 

"Yes, he was disappointed when you didn't shake his hand that day, he didn't want to befriend you to tell his dad everything, but to have a friend that wanted to be a friend, not just because Lucius asked them, too," said Severus with a sigh as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's probably the worst mistake I could make, but I could not befriend him, Dumbledore would have watched me even more than he already did," said Harry with a sigh.

"Probably," said Severus as he opened the door that only wizards could see, entering the pub. "Let's get back then," said Severus as he took floo powder from over the fire place into his hands and throwing it in, shouted his destination. 

Harry went in after him, making sure to shout the correct destination, not wanting to go flying out somewhere and end up with no floo powder. Yelling when he came stumbling out, Severus caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Thanks," said Harry, "No matter how many times I floo, I can't seem to be able to stay on my feet. Same with portkeys," finished Harry. 

"Its okay," said Severus.

"Come on, let's give Dobby a call, and get something to eat because I am starving!" laughed Harry. They had only had ice cream and a sandwich all day.

"Yes, let's. Dobby!" yelled Severus.

"Yes, sirs?" asked Dobby as he popped into the Potter-Snape rooms.

"Get us dinner please, Dobby," asked Harry, before Severus could answer.

"Right away, masters," said Dobby bowing before leaving.

Their dinner was laid out before they knew it, the smell of gravy made their mouths water, breathing in the smell, they dug into beef stew with boiled potatoes, baby peas, sweet corn and carrots. They had eaten it all before they knew it, and didn't have any pudding, having had enough sweet things for one day.

They got a couple of drinks before Harry lay beside Severus, and read another book that he had hidden in his trunk from the Chamber of Secrets. Severus was reading his other one. He had seen it the other night and asked to read it, Harry of course, said yes. The books were great and he would not deny the  
man if he wanted to read them.

That was how they spent the night; drinking wine and reading, Harry curled up on the couch beside the blazing fire content, and Severus sitting with a top and trousers on with Harry's head on his lap, reading a book, he too was content. They spent the rest of the night reading in a comfortable silence. Apart from the kiss, they had not done much else. Harry was not that all experienced, and wanted Severus to come to him, but Severus knew Harry had not done anything more, and was waiting for Harry to make the first move.


	14. Chapter 14

Always known

chapter 14

Severus and Harry were up early that morning, wanting to get shopping before diagonally became crowded. They didn't want to put up with the crowd, and the pushing and shoving as well as brats. Harry also didn't want to see anyone he knew, he didn't think he could handle it. Not after what they had done to him, he wanted to go see Severus' mother, they needed to take food to her anyway, as well as there new porkey that would take them to Snape property. They had strengthened the wards so the death eaters would not be able to get in, it amused them at the thought of them spending there days trying to get through, if by any chance they got through they would find an empty house, that had dust collecting around it. She had taken the house elf's with her, to the house they were in, she loved her house elf's they had been with her since she was a child, which had honestly surprised him, he had honestly thought that all pure bloods treated elf's as vermin. All he could think was that he had guessed wrong, and it was not often he was wrong, he thought before he acted and was usually right.

Dressing in there new Muggle clothes, or more like Harry dressing in his Muggle clothes, he had to use them, his wizarding clothes no longer fitted him, him getting food and nutrition potions had a pro found change on Harry, he was taller and filled out more, he no longer looked scrawny not that he really was that scrawny. But his robes had made him look it, he had never been measured Molly had used Ron's size to get him robes and they obviously didn't fit him probably. One thing was for sure, Severus was glad Harry was no longer looking like that because he would really hate having to do that to someone who looked like a school child. And harry certainly was not that, he looked nice lithe and toned, his skin a nice golden color.

"Come on! I want to go shopping!" whined Harry at Severus. Who was purposelessly taking his time with his breakfast, he liked seeing Harry exited, he knew Harry had not been this care free before. He was liking the changes in Harry Potter really much, he could easily see this young man being the perfect husband for him.

Severus had seen Harry's understanding every time he became snaky, and he was glad someone understood him. And harry just ignored when he went into his role as Professor Snape it was usually when Harry was loud and sounded child like. But he was learning slowly but surly that he didn't need his masks and his starkness's anymore. So the out bursts and yelling were becoming less and less frequent and to Harry was becoming fun to be around.

Severus was now relaxing totally, not shouting getting proper sleep and being able to do normal things, like have a bath and all he was putting pounds on with being able to eat properly now, Severus was slowly becoming the man he was before he took the mark. Severus had admitted that he was glad he was changing he was glad he was being able to relax eat and have baths as well getting to sleep.

Harry was almost better, getting food was making him feel better, he still sometimes has visions. But they were not so bad on him with being able to sleep for an hour or two in the afternoon. Plus if it got bad he could change into his animagus form and sleep that way. He knew the dark lord was unhappy that he had felt no despair that his family was dead, he knew of the man's plans. Get Harry an orphan and get the ministry to give harry to one of his followers after all Malfoy did say he had the minister around his finger. He felt this plan was going to work. How wrong he was.

"Lets go then" said Severus with a smirk, he was not sure going out in public with Harry was a good idea, after all he was a suspected death eater, what if someone arrested him for what Dumbledore had done to them, he could not used the word contempt because what Dumbledore had done to him had freed him, and Harry didn't seem to mind. Fact he knew Harry didn't mind, he had not been able to forget that kiss Harry had gave him, or he gave Harry for that matter. His mind could not wait to have those green eyes wide with pleasure and have his body withering beneath him. Of course he would not until Harry came to him, he could not and would not force this on Harry.

"Yes, lets" said Harry.

"Harry?" asked Severus as they approached the fire.

"What?" asked Harry looking at Severus expectantly.

"Why did you kiss me if you are not gay?" asked Severus as he remembered Harry's out burst in the kitchen of grimmauld place. And his own despair that Harry was not gay, or more like he was going to have to put up with someone who hated gay people. Most Muggle borns were like that, after them being brought up in the Muggle world.

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry confused, not remembering what he had said in grimmauld place, after all he had just practically nearly went into shock after Dumbledore had told him he was to get bonded someone for the visions to stop. At the time Harry could only think that he would rather stay in his phoenix form than bond to anyone. He had a feeling wither the bond to the dark lord got worse or not, Dumbledore would have done this to him. Unaware that Severus Snape had thought the exact same thing, at the same time when he had thought it.

"Remember in grimmauld place, you said i think that you were not gay and two men could not do that or something, i am not very sure" said Severus quietly he had not wanted to remind Harry how they had came to know each other so well.

"Oohh right, um if you think real hard you should get my memories after all you have seen them, but i was still trying to play my part as Dumbledore's golden boy, when the life debt came into play i guess i kind of lost it, i don't know i wanted to play Dumbledore's golden boy after that" said Harry with a small bitter laugh.

"I understand Harry" said Severus as he and Harry walked into the fire and shouted their destination. Severus was still in awe that the one person who he had thought spoiled and pampered was the one who understood him the best. I mean he has worn masks for a long time, was beaten and abused and still loved life, some times he acted like a child, and that was something that Severus could not blame Harry for.

"Where to first? I don't want to go for ingredients first they might get smashed up and do god knows what" said Harry.

"I think for once you and i completely agree" said Severus, still a little shocked by the way Harry was acting, it was pure Slytherin. Yes, he realized Harry was a witheringly but it was still scary to see him acting so, it was a lot to get used to. Just last month he would not have thought Harry was anything but pure Gryffindor and would follow Dumbledore to a slaughter. Mind you he himself would have followed Dumbledore, but not now, not anymore.

Harry decided he wanted a new trunk, he had been fascinated with the eight locked trunk since he had seen mad-eyes. It would be harder for someone else to look for something that they are wanting, plus the trunks have hidden compartments that no one would be able to see, of course apart from the ones you want to let see them. Once upon a time, the people who would have gotten to see were Hermione and Ron but now the only person he had was Severus. So he probably will be the only one to ever know where his secret compartments were.

"I want a eight compartment trunk, also wasn't three secret compartments in each level of the house, i want emerald jewels decorating the top, HJPS please and make it your best and i might just give you a big tip" said Harry commandingly. Severus of course was still staring at Harry in shock, when he realized Harry had asked for his initials as HJPS as for Harry James Potter-Snape. He didn't realize how willing Harry really was just until this very minute.

"You serious?" asked Severus making Harry look him in the eye.

"Yes" said Harry bluntly, he really did want to try and make it work. He wanted someone to love him, even only a little, funnily enough he had not realized Severus was the perfect candidate. He hated everything about the boy who lived and would not marry him, and would like him for just the way he was and who he was.

Severus was too choked up to speak, nodding his head, he could hardly believe this young man really wanted to try and have a relationship. He had long ago given up hope of someone seeing behind his mask or being interested in a old used up death eater. For the first time in many years he let himself hope that things would work out alright.

But he should have realized nothing is just alright for the boy who lived, and there wont be peace while he is alive, after all there would always be someone after the boy who lived, question is, whats going to happen and will he survive it ?


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter Always Knew

Chapter 15

Harry was soon ready to leave the trunk shop and they began making there way from shop to shop, no one in their way, it being so early. The wizards and witches running the shops were amazed that someone would be in so early. Of course, when Harry and Severus paid for everything, they changed their tune; it wasn't every day you got someone spending over a hundred gallons in the one shop.

They went to nearly every shop in Diagon Alley; well, Harry did. Sometimes Severus waited outside,. but it amused him to see Harry acting like a kid in a candy store. He knew it was far too late for Harry to have a real childhood, but it was not too late for them to have fun and enjoy life. He just hoped he and Harry survived the war. He swore silently that if they did, he would take Harry away from England and the fame that he didn't want.

The only reason Severus was not hiding behind any his masks today was because for the first time, he felt in control of the situation. He knew Harry better than anyone, and knew  
what he wanted. He was having a good time knowing more about Harry Potter than everyone else. It honestly amused him to no end that McGonagall actually thought she had a good relationship with boy wonder! Boy, would she be shocked. Severus had smirked at some of the things he had called her, like stupid old cat, interfering old bitch, and plenty other things that would make her stutter in shock. Oh, how he would love to see that!

After they had left the trunk shop, Harry headed to an antique shop. He spent a lot of money in there, and was secretive about a box he had bought. He had not let Severus any were near it; the man could not deny he was curious about what was in it. Harry smirked to himself knowing that when Severus did find out, it would shock him as well as everyone else, even the old fool Dumbledore.

Harry also got a few different things, which included a pyramid made from onyx and another made of opal. Harry liked the way the small stone sparkled, and had wanted it. Never having things as a child, he had gleefully taken them up. One thing was for sure, people would not believe that this was Harry Potter, when they saw him walking around gleefully.

Harry walked out with a small bag full of things to put around his room, or in his trunk. He didn't care were they went, but he was going to have a house or a room some day and he was going to fill the place with the things he liked! One thing he knew for sure, nothing anyone said or did would stop him.

"Come on then, let's get somewhere else!" said Harry as he left the shop, sounding excessively cheerful for Severus ears for it was far too early, and he had not had his coffee yet.

Severus growled low in his throat before rubbing his eyes. He noticed Harry had stopped, and before realising Harry was looking at him with his eyebrow raised, he asked, "What's wrong ?"

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Harry, realising Severus had never acted like this with him when he'd had his coffee. Harry was not stupid, he was very observant.

Going red, Severus realised Harry really was getting to know him better than anyone ever had. No one would have thought he was snarky just because he had not had his coffee. He needed more than just one of course; he smirked. Two would make him feel a hell of a lot better.

"Yes," Severus finally replied after studying him for a long moment while he regained his composure.

"Great! Come on then, I'm thirsty," said Harry.

They went to the café, and Severus got two cups of coffee while Harry got a diet coke and a muffin. He had never had one, so he was curious as to what they tasted like. They spent a good half hour there as more people entered the Alley and were walking by, starting their day. People heading to work, and getting an early start just like they had.

"How did you know?" asked Severus, who was sitting sipping his coffee. He sighed in contentment as he held the warm cup in his hands and inhaled the rich aroma; he liked his coffee. During the school year, he hated getting up early because Poppy was always demanding potions from him and he hardly got any sleep as it was. Yet another problem lay in the fact that Dumbledore didn't like coffee and never had any at the head table, so he never got coffee during breakfast either and he was moody at the end of the day. His foul mood was only adding to his appearance as a Death Eater, so he probably shouldn't complain, he mused silently. It made his dual life that much easier.

"It's obvious!" stated Harry with a smile. He was glad he had gotten the man to stop snarling. Now more than ever, he hated that snarl,. especially when it was directed at him.

"Indeed," was said the only reply he received.

After they finished their drinks, they headed on their way again. Harry picked up a completely new set of wizarding robes and clothes. Something he had a good time doing; trying on all the different things. He also got Severus some. He had seen the man eying them, and he had to get them for him. Harry knew Severus was a pureblood, but had a feeling that the man had no money, not that it bothered him. He would not care if Severus were the poorest man on earth.

"Let's go to Gringott's," said Harry. He had plans to make sure no one could still access him money, and he was curious to how much the old man had taken from him.

"Okay," said Severus with a face that looked as though he were constipated. When Harry looked closer, he could see sadness and anger in the man's eyes. Sadness that his parent's money was kept from him, and anger at Dumbledore for not trying to get his money quicker.

"Why are you angry?" asked Harry curiously, when he saw the look on Severus' face.

"Because the Ministry took my money; the money my parents left me. My mum has the Prince money, but she only gets so much a month, even now. They made sure I could not support myself, and that my mother could not afford to help me. I feel guilty because of that. Dumbledore said if I did this, then I would get my money back and that he would help in getting the Ministry to remove the limit on my mum's account. He said he would tell the public that I was the one who was the spy for the light all those years ago, during Voldemort's first reign, " said Severus bitterly.

"Oh, I thought perhaps you had no more money to spend, but right now your story makes more sense than anything. You should know better than to listen to Dumbledore, you know. He will just stab you in the back with the sharpest knife he can find," said Harry, silently blaming the man for his stupidity and bloody trust. Didn't he listen to what people said? The man was a spy for goodness sake.

"Yes, and I'm paying for trusting the man; but then again, I had no other choice. Anything's better than being in Azkaban," said Severus as a haunted look came to the his eyes. It was obvious he knew what he was talking about; in other words, it was obvious he'd had his own private hellish stay in Azkaban for a while.

"Didn't you ever listen to what people say about him?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, I was hardly ever out of the castle. Dumbledore scared me into believing that the Death Eaters would come after me," Severus admitted sadly.

"Oh!" said Harry, his eyes getting big as realisation hit him. He frowned, deep in thought before he asked the man a couple of more questions, a plan taking shape in his mind already. He would not let this continue. He would not let the one he was married to be thrown in Azkaban. He had discovered recently that he cared for Severus very much, and was glad to be married to him. In fact, he had come to the conclusion that if given the chance, he would marry him of his own free will. No life debt was going to force him. The man was so like him in many ways, and understood Harry like no other.

"So...you're no longer a spy?" asked Harry.

"Not anymore," Severus revealed with a slight smirk. He had wanted to stop spying for ages. He was glad he would not die in Voldemort's service. Either he would die of old age, a Death Eater or Voldemort himself got to him, but not in his service. No, he would feel honoured to be labelled a spy by the snake-faced bastard.

"And does he know yet?" asked Harry curiously, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, I've not been answering his summons, so I would guess he knows by now," Severus answered sounding very satisfied.

"Okay," said Harry looking pensive as his mind plotted. "Would it cause any damage for the public to find out?" asked Harry looking at Severus, his face showing nothing of his churning thoughts.

"No, it would change nothing," said Severus softly.

"Right," said Harry. He knew if he got in touch with one of the non-corrupt witches and wizard in the Ministry he could get Severus recognized for everything he has done, perhaps an Order of Merlin and his money back, as well as the respect he may have once had.

They continued on to the bank, moving past people who were taking their time, as well as   
people who were in a hurry, and Harry found himself in front of Griphook before he knew it.

"Griphook, I would like to see all possessions of the Potter vaults, every building, weapon, as well as deeds and money now!" demanded Harry. He knew one way to get a goblin's respect was to demand things and not be afraid of them. They hated spineless, cowardly people, and one thing Harry was not, was a wimp, no matter what his relatives said. The goblins were vicious creatures, and they liked humans that were as well. It was a secret he had learned from none other than Salazar Slytherin.

"Very well sir, please go through there and we will be with you in a few minutes," Griphook replied. The short, ugly goblin could tell Harry had changed since he had first seen him, heading to his first year at Hogwarts.

"Make it quick," Harry snapped before turning sharply in the direction the goblin had indicated, his robes swirling around him. He walked into the office without looking back or relaxing his demeanour, Severus following him.

"That's my exit!" said Severus, faking a whine.

"Not anymore its not," said Harry with a smirk. Inside, his heart was doing flip-flops. He was so happy; he had gotten Severus out of his shell and allowed him to become who he really was, and he found he really liked the real Severus Snape.

"My sneers aren't working either; are you sure allowing you to know me was a good idea?" teased Severus.

"I'm not sure; it's up to you. What do you prefer; kissing or sneering?" Harry asked innocently.

Severus groaned, rolling his eyes. He'd been beaten without a real shot. He knew what he would prefer. A kiss was better than a sneer any day, but he was not one for kissing, or more to the point, he'd had no one to kiss for a long time now. But he was going to be married now, and Harry had not kissed him since the other day. Perhaps it was time he made the first move.

One thing was for certain, he was not going to wait ages to get Harry's attention. He'd just snog him senseless. After all, he knew Harry had never gone with anyone, so he was new to everything. It was up to him to sort Harry out, and sort him out he would. 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter has always known

At Gringotts

Chapter 16

"Here is all your possessions on this paper, it's been updated so that is exactly how it is right now" said Griphook. His small gangly hand letting go of the paper, and sitting down on the table. Knowing it was going to be a very long day. It always was for them I suppose, he was rather curious about the other human there too. He had heard from human's people talking about the man and the young man not getting on.

"Thanks" muttered Harry as he took the paper, Harry was curious to see what he owned. He knew he owned Godric's hollow but didn't think there was any other properties he owned. So he was going to be in for one hell of a shock, scrunching up his face he began reading. He of course didn't understand half of what was being said, but none the less got the gist of it.

"I've got a castle?!" muttered Harry in shock. He had a freaking castle! And it came from his mothers side, was even more shocking. Closing his eyes and opening them again, it was still there! How could his mother have a castle? She was a Muggle born for god's sakes! Or so he thought was all Harry could think.

"Yes, Potters in the past may have had a castle, why he never went there is anyone's guess" said Severus sitting next to Harry. He had been surprised to hear that he had a castle, after all why would someone want to stay in a small house when they have a castle? Shrugging his shoulders he would not know the inner workings of James Potter's mind.

"It's not my Dads I...it's my mums" said Harry still looking at the paper as if it were joking him. Or that it would change and say it made a mistake, he knew magical paper can change.

"You mum? But she's Muggle born!" said Severus. Not wanting to believe the girl he had called a mudblood was actually pureblood.

"Not according to this she is not, she is related to Helga Hufflepuff and oh gods! Salazar Slytherin! They both according to this share a castle that's called Slypuff oh my god my mother is a descendant of Slytherin! Oh gods what if I'm related to that monster!" said Harry looking totally disgusted.

He was not acting very Slytherin right now. He was slipping into his Golden boy facade, something Severus realised he watched in awe as Harry slipped into the boy he hated. He could not tear his eyes away if that's what he looked like it was obviously pretty awesome.

"Snap out of it Harry!" shouted Severus. Knowing to stop Harry before he said something he may regret. But he knew Harry would never regret anything, or he had so many regret's that he just goes with the flow.

"Sorry!" squeaked Harry realising what he was doing. He hated when he slipped into the Harry Potter golden boy facade.

"Its ok" said Severus softly.

"Wow this is so cool! I'm the heir of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" finished Harry remembering the time he had taken the sword out of the sorting hat. And what Dumbledore said after 'only a true Gryffindor could take the sword from the hat' he had not technically lied, he had told him in a manor of speaking. Riddled it all up, what he was saying was only a true Gryffindor could pull it out a true Gryffindor as in a descendant of Gryffindor.

"And I'm the heir of Ravenclaw from my mothers side" said Severus quietly and softly.

"Wow" said Harry still in awe. Severus of course could not blame him he too was in awe; he was after all getting married to someone who was related to the three founders. They must be powerful as anything; he suddenly could not wait until the bonding.

He knew when he did he would get lots of power, he had never had before. His magic was in his potions and dark arts nothing else, he found charms and transfiguration hard as well as every other magic. Perhaps when they bond he would be able to cast magic a lot easier, well he could always hope anyway. He could not deny that he wanted to marry Harry because he did, and getting more magic was just a big bonus.

Harry soon got over his shock, and began rifling through the papers. Severus of course watched from his seat, reading it too of course not it all. Mostly just scanning the paper, reading the most important information.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the figure in just the Evan's vaults looking down his eyes widened more. Not believing what he was seeing, there was over two hundred withdrawals and his money he gets every month for using Gringotts his interest. And it was all the dated after his parents had died, and he realised that a week before his parents died that his mother had put a letter in his vault. As well as withdrawing money not a lot.

"I want the letter brought to me now" said Harry, his voice surprisingly strong around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"One will get it right away, sir," said the goblin. As the goblin yelled in gobblehook to the goblin that was probably out of the other side of the door.

"How and why was someone getting money from my vault? I mean they can't just take money from my vault if they don't have permission can they?" asked Harry looking at Severus.

"Not really, they should have permission but Dumbledore could just get the ministry to make him Power of Attorney and then that's it, or perhaps your parents made him power of Attorney you will need to ask the manager you choose to run your vaults" said Severus quietly to Harry.

"Right" mused Harry. "I want Griphook to take over my vaults please I want to know right away how Dumbledore got his hands on my vaults as well as the money Lupin and the Weasley's are getting as well as why you give Gringotts keys to people they do not belong to, if I have to I will bloody be suing someone's ass" said Harry pissed of.

He didn't like the fact that Dumbledore or anyone for that matter was stealing his parent's money or better yet his family's money, which included his grandmother and grandfather's money who he had never met. They didn't work there butt of just so the Weasley's and Dumbledore could spend it! There was no way they were getting away with it.

"Right away sir" said the goblin. All the pure bloods had a goblin personal goblin, apart from the purebloods there was no one else who had many properties or much money to need a manager for to sort it out or had money to give away,

Griphook walked into his office (it was his as of now) head held high, he was just given a job of managing not only the Potter vaults but the Evans one and the Black vault too. It was a job any goblin would want, his name was on the door as well as manager of Potter, Evans and Black vaults.

"Albus Dumbledore made himself the power of attorney the Ministry allowed it, we hate the Ministry interfering, we could do nothing against him taking the money" said the Goblin looking as apologetic as possible, but the goblins face just screwed up.

"So I can sue the ministry? For giving permission?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, Mr Potter you can" said the goblin. The minister had sighed it giving permission thinking they were higher what they didn't know or look for it says in the rule book 'if any heir underage or not is alive its theirs and theirs alone, till they come of age no signature no money only when they are of age' and the goblin told him that too.

"Right and I want my money back from Dumbledore and the Weasley's and Lupin if I can please" said Harry.

"Remus Lupin was getting the money before your parents died, Mr Potter so you cannot sue him, we have your fathers signature but he has been taking extra money for a while" said Griphook

"He has disrespected my father's life for some extra money?" asked Harry. His face pale he could hardly believe the man that had a huge heart and was a werewolf was actually taking money from his dad, or more than he was supposed to get. It was like stealing from his father, growling knowing he could do nothing against Lupin and knowing he would not stop the vault when his father had kept it going, but he was going to scare the man.

"Fine just the Weasley's and Dumbledore I will see to the ministry myself also want you to stop Lupin from getting his money for a couple of months and scare him before giving him it back please" said Harry wearing a smirk. He hated Lupin but it was obvious that his father liked Lupin and he would keep his fathers last wishes.

"Yes sir" said Griphook liking Harry more and more by the minute. Severus' smirk getting bigger and bigger as the minutes passed. Everyone would be running for the hills seeing that look on the potion masters face, but no one saw it apart from three people who were wearing smirks themselves.

"It's done" said the goblin after a few tapping of the sheets. So Dumbledore and the Weasley's would soon get letters informing them that; Harry potter was paid back, the money they had taken from him, in the vaults. Which meant Dumbledore was penniless thanks to Harry. Who had in fact gotten most of his money back, Dumbledore only needed to give him seven hundred gallons back and they would be fair and square.

"Great" said Harry. He then opened the letter that the goblin had brought by earlier.

My dearest Harry

You are reading this then I died when you were one years old

I've promised to write a letter and put it in Gringotts every year

I'm sorry I died leaving you all alone; I love you my son never forget that your first word was mum and I was ecstatic when you said it.

We are going under the Fidelus for some time, Peter was made secret keeper Sirius was at first but he got scared, I never did understand him. But your father trusts him so be it, I never trust James friends, but I had no choice

I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything happened to you my son, my life is nothing without you, you brighten up my life, even thought you've only been there for a year it feels like forever. You are my sun, my air my son.

I love you, I will probably destroy this and you will read another one I write, your dad thinks I'm being stupid, if anything happens remember, don't blame yourself I blame myself for your grandmother and grandfathers death. And I of course didn't cause it.

I love you my baby boy, so very much

Your mum

Lily Evans

Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears, he had heard from his mother. A person he knew nothing about, he knew more about his father than his mother. But he did know that his mother was brave and a courageous person. And helped someone in need no matter who they were and what they were. Helping Severus Snape was just one of the things she did, as well as saving him. His mother was completely selfless and had the biggest heart around. He wished he was like her, but he knew he would never be. One he hated reading, two his life had been hellish and he would never see the world as he once had; at the tender age of eight.

And that thought made him smile, he knew he would do his mother proud and that satisfied him. He would kill the monster for them, not for revenge but for peace. So they would know their son was safe and would grow old and happy. He would also do it for Severus Snape and himself, and all the innocent children out there. Innocent children both Muggle and Wizard being killed being in the wrong place and the wrong time, or because their family have done something to upset Voldemort. He would make sure no one else died because he would kill Voldemort.

He had no idea in about a years time, he would be fighting for much more than innocent children himself and Severus……..what he will be fighting for will remain to be seen.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 17

"I would like to have a joint account please with my husband" said Harry with a smile, as he thought about it.

He realised that he was a Snape and Severus as a Potter as much as he. And the man of course deserved the Potter vaults, he was his family now and he would not see his family working for money. And Severus did work for money, it was obvious he after all hated children and he was a potions master. Well needing money was only one of the few reasons he was at Hogwarts. One Dumbledore had practically forced him (more liked scared him into it). And he was a spy, he was safest in Hogwarts. As much as he hated Hogwarts he would not leave, not while Voldemort was there anyway. And the first time around, he had a contract that said he would end up in Azkaban if he left his position. In his contract it lasts ten years, by then Voldemort was back and he signed it. And now there was another three years off his contract and seven years until it needs renewed but he was not sure he wanted to do it again. Even if Voldemort was still here, but he knew there was no getting away either way he was in Azkaban. Dumbledore would make sure he was if he did not sign the paper.

"WHAT?" yelled Severus. He knew it was him that Harry was intending on sharing it with. After all he was the only one Harry could marry! And they were already bonded for crying out loud. Plus if he disobeyed Dumbledore's life debt then they would both be in trouble. Plus you can really only share with someone if they are partners bonded or wedded. Well it was the customs usually if you wanted to give someone money. It went into a separate vault, and now of days. No one trusted anyone enough to actually share there vault.

"You can't Harry. How can you trust me with all your money? I'm just a washed up Death Eater" said Severus hoarsely.

"No your not, your a spy and I trust you, you have saved my life more than anyone else even Dumbledore. And I know you would not after all a Slytherin doesn't stab each other in the back" said Harry. He could hardly believe what the man had said about himself. All he could think was what had had Dumbledore done to make him think that.

"Thank you" said Severus. His mother didn't have any Prince money left, she had used it all bringing him up. And she struggled to survive even now, but at least she had a home, and Severus gave her money as much as he could. He didn't have rent to pay or anything not even for meals. That was one thing he liked about being at Hogwarts he could give the money to his mother and not worry. The teachers had been given a pay rise after a while, of course Eileen didn't have to pay rent because Severus had signed it over to her, and when they had taken everything from him. They did not and could not take Snape manor it not being rightful his.

"It's ok. Now please get us the paper work or contract what ever it is" said Harry. He would make sure Severus had money and Dumbledore could not hold that against him. Not that it would make any difference because he was going to the ministry of magic and he was going to get him his money back. He didn't care how long it took he would do it even if it killed him.

Plus he would get to piss Fudge and Dumbledore off all the better. He would just love to piss them off and of course he would be getting one over them making them all the more furious. He had a lot of pranks for the Weasley's and Granger and could not wait to play them. But he had something in mind much worse just pranks that's for sure. He thought grimly, they deserved it and he was going to see it through. But he could not help but think ' I would not wish Dementor's on anyone and here he was thinking about the Weasley's and Granger locked up with them.

"Just sign there here and here" said the goblin pointing his long gangly finger and the dotted lines.

"Thanks" said Harry crisply.

Harry then signed it no hesitation or anything, signing that he would share all his deeds with Severus Snape. Then passed it over to Severus with an encouraging smirk. Severus shakily closed his eyes before taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and shakily writing down his name. He could hardly believe this was happening to him. It was real someone trusted him that much! He could barely breathe through the joy in his heart. He had never thought a day like this would come to pass. He thought he would die old lonely and hated. It was also his greatest fear all his life he had only wanted to be trusted and liked and to fit in. none of them seemed to happen for him, but now he knew he would perhaps not die alone or lonely perhaps he would not die hated.

The paper rolled up and burst into nothingness away to the ministry. Not that anyone would read it, it's not for them to read. It was for the goblin's it was all up to them. But they of course had to know unless anything happened and they made an idiot of themselves trying to get the money. When its still part someone else's that was why the passed the new law. The money grubbing and power greedy bastards.

"There now that's done, can you please give me away to get my money from my vault. That is without coming here every time I need some stuff plus I want to buy some more things please" said Harry. He had wanted a snake for what felt like ages. He had figured out he could talk to them ages ago and had wanted one ever since. Of course he had one time, in his Aunts back garden, just a garden snake. But he had spoken to it for a while took him to the wizarding world and everything. But he had been caught, but Harry had managed to free it and popped it else where after saying good by. Somewhere with lots of rats!

"Stop talking about rats" said Severus. Who looked mildly green at the conversation.

"What I didn't say anything!" said Harry looking at Severus as if he had a second head.

"Harry don't start you did!" said Severus.

"I didn't? Did I Griphook?" asked Harry looking totally confused.

"No you did not Mr Potter" said Griphook who was looking at Severus as if he had been told he looked petty.

All Harry could think was 'Severus is going mental' worriedly.

"I'm not going mental Potter!" snarled Severus.

Harry looked shocked 'I thought that!' was all he could think.

"What?" asked Severus when he realised he was being stared at by a shocked Harry and a Goblin who looked like he had been again told he was pretty and there was a human wanted to marry him.

"Severus, I did not say they things aloud! I thought them, I was thinking about Snakes and rats first then I thought you were mental but you can hear my thoughts!" said Harry as if he didn't believe it. There bond was already forming and they had not had that much physical contact.

"Really?" asked Severus wide eyed. He was thinking the same thoughts that Harry had just thought 'How could they possibly be forming a bond when they had never really physically touched each other'.

What they didn't know is that you didn't need physical touch to get a bond, its complete and utter trust in one another. Both of them had to each other it was not very often that couples form a telepathic bond, most are not powerful enough and didn't love and trust each other enough. But Harry and Severus were both, they were powerful together and they trusted each other so completely that they became one. One soul and together their heart would beat for each other and if one dies the other dies, they would not be able to live without each other.

"Cool" was all the man was able to say. And Harry nodded along with him telling Severus that he too thought it was cool.

The goblin interrupted them but he looked at them with awe too "Excuse me, right these bags will stop you having to come back here all the time, they are bags just say the amount you want and it gives you it. And this! It's a check just put the gallons on it and sign it then your money will be taken from the vault they have your name on them already Mr and Mr. Potter- Snape" said the goblin bowing giving them his total respect. As it should be after all Harry Potter- Snape had just made him a very rich goblin, very rich indeed. They had shown him total respect in choosing him too so it worked both way and the goblin did feel more respect than either of the men in his office.

"Thanks" said Harry taking one of each before giving Severus his set. He must have sensed what the man was thinking because he said.

"If you don't spend any of it I will make you" said Harry. Severus had thought about just not using them, but of course Harry had heard and stopped the thoughts there and then.

"Fine" said Severus as he deflated. But there was a smile on his face that Harry thought even Voldemort could knock off his face.

"Great! Thanks Griphook it was a pleasure doing business with you, look after my properties and money please and remember get all my money back if not I want them arrested" said Harry as he nodded leaving.

Severus followed him having stopped to shrink all the bags and put them in his pocket. Also putting the pouch on the belt of his robe black one that cant be seen and also his check book in his pocket. That was of course easy to reach, the temptation of money was too much for him, and spend he was going to do. Harry was rich anyway what he could use in a day is not even a dent in the money.

Harry went to the pet shop and began looking around, he found this amazing black owl, that glared though its black like eyes. He could not help but smirk and think of Severus, of course they were perfect for each other. With a sigh he opened his arm for it to come. It flew to him in seconds any owl that wants to stay in that shop are clearly insane or Crazy.

Looking at the snakes he smirked he was getting one today he didn't care what others thought. They could think he was going dark for all he cared but it would not bother him. It never really had, but the golden boy had to care about what people said and he had acted hurt when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He had wanted nothing more than to laugh were he stood when Fred and George shoved people out the way shouting 'Heir of Slytherin coming through' or 'he's going into the chamber to have a cup of tea'. They always made him laugh and knew they would have been better in Slytherin. Slytherin took care of there own, that would mean they would not be in hand me down clothes because the Slytherins would hate there name to be smeared. They didn't care what the Gryffindor's thought of them but they strived to be the best house. And as the saying goes ' Slytherin greatest of Hogwarts four'

_Hello_ hissed Harry.

You speak our tongue young master! said the snake in surprise.

Yes, do you want to come with me? asked Harry.

I would be honoured to be with one like you master hissed the snake.

Great lets get you out of here hissed Harry.

It's dull in here I wont miss it hissed the snake as Harry put his hand in he wrapped himself around Harry. Instantly getting warmed by Harry's body heat.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter has always known

Chapter 18

Taking the Snake he paid for it, he never did stop talking to it. Getting to know his new friend, and familiar. He met Severus at the other side of Diagon Ally, he spoke to the bird telling it "That is your new owner go to him" and the bird did as it was told.

Taking off he flew to the man who he had been told to go to. The man looked startled then surprised that the owl had landed on his arm petting it Severus smiled at it. He liked the owl just like one he would get, seeing Harry he watched him coming wondering what he had been doing.

"What are you doing? Hedwig won't be happy" he asked Harry curiously.

"Do you like your new owl?" asked Harry ignoring the question for the moment.

"M-mine?" he asked shakily. Looking at the owl it hooted at him as if you say 'Yours like I want anyone else'

"Yea, he reminded me of you" said Harry with a smile.

Watching as Severus petted the owl again. It was obvious he was not used to presents or anything of the sort. His mother had never been able to buy an owl for him; she had done her best to bring him up with just enough money.

"T-t-thank you" said Severus. Wondering what to call the owl, he was lovely and he would keep the owl close.

No one had ever gotten him something like this and vowed to get something Harry would like when he could. He deserved it for making him happy, he could see his mothers face beaming at him having found someone who cared for him and who he cared about.

"Your welcome" said Harry.

"Harry!" someone yelled interrupting there bonding.

Looking around he spotted the entire Weasley clan and the Granger's groaning he whispered "Sorry" to Severus knowing how much the man hated them. As well as public displays, or being in the centre of attention.

"Not your fault Harry" said Severus softly. He smiled realising Harry was really becoming to understand and knowing him. He didn't realise how good it would have to have someone who understands you or he would have done it along time ago. The feeling of Harry knowing how he was feeling was amazing, as well as when he turned into Professor Snape Harry understood.

"Harry! Its good to see you" said Hermione smiling at him as if nothing had happened between them.

"Harry! How are you mate?" asked Ron cheerfully.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Harry as if he didn't know them. In a way he didn't he hardly knew his two best friends or should he say ex-best friends.

"Harry are you alright? Has Snape done something to you" asked Hermione looking at him wide eyed.

Snape looked ready to snarl at her but Harry just burst into peals of laughter so not Slytherin. But Harry could not help himself. He laughed until he could not laugh anymore, from the stitch in his side. Snape watched him with an eye brow raised and Hermione flushed red and Ron was glaring at Professor Snape suspiciously.

"Professor Snape is a teacher he would not attack you! Dumbledore trusts him so should you. He would not do anything to you" mimicked Harry in a Hermione like voice.

Snape bit his tongue to stop himself laughing. He was not surprised that Hermione would say something like that to Harry. And Hermione looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel and burst into tears at the same time. Ron looked ready to hit Harry any second. If he did he was sure going to be in for a surprise.

"And for your information you dim-witted know-it-all who can't get her head out of her arse and see Books are not everything and don't tell the truth. I trust Severus Snape with my life; which is by the way more than I could say for the both of you. And I do not want you to talk to me ever again, you are just idiots I hung around with just to show everyone I was committed to the light side and to let Dumbledore think he had his pawn set aside" said Harry.

"What?" yelled Ron.

"That's right Weasel, I don't like you never have you self centred poor little jealous rat, I could not trust you as far as I could throw you. After all you will probably end up the next Peter Pettigrew before we know it" said Harry viciously.

"I would not do that! I'm a Gryffindor" yelled Ron. Forgetting completely one fact, Severus again was stopping himself from laughing.

"And that's what house Pettigrew came from Weasley Gryffindor house! He was my parents friend and if Pettigrew has one brave bone in his body I will eat my wand" said Harry as if he was just mentioning the weather not telling him Gryffindor's were not brave and were back stabbing bastards.

"Shut up Potter! Gryffindor house is the best! You were put there" said Ron grasping at straws.

"Wrongo" said Harry saying no with his finger in Ron's face "Ron I was nearly put in Slytherin but I talked it out of it, knowing Dumbledore would have a close eye on me there" said Harry smirking. God it felt good to actually get this out in the open he felt himself for the first time in his life and it was great.

"Nearly put in Slytherin?" asked Hermione looking ready to faint.

"That's right, know-it-all. Slytherin" said Harry looking at the girls wide brown eyes full of hate.

"Why did you lie?" asked Ron. He needed to keep an eye on Harry like Dumbledore told him to. Or he would stop getting the money, Professor Dumbledore told him so.

"Because the boy you know doesn't exist Ron I made him, I played the perfect golden boy, mind you. You did get a taste of fame but that's all you're going to get Weasley. Malfoy was right Ron some wizarding family's are better than others" said Harry knowing saying something like that would drive the wizard over the edge.

And he was right, the next thing he knew he felt pain in his jaw. He didn't fall over or yelp in pain. Compared to what he has had in his life this was a tickle. Severus was getting ready to curse the little brat when the Auror's showed up.

"Ronald Weasley you are under arrest for thievery you do not have to say anything, but it may help if you do not, when question something you will later rely on in court. Meanwhile you will be going to the maximum security cell, in the ministry of magic" said an Auror.

"I want him arrested for assault just add that to the thievery please" said Harry. Showing the man his jaw which had began bruising up.

"Hang on! That's my son! He's done nothing wrong let him go at once" yelled Mr. Weasley.

"Speaking of you. We are arresting you for thievery conspiracy of justice knowing Albus Dumbledore was taking Money from Harry Potters account" said the man.

"What No! Not Arthur not Ron please no" sobbed Molly into Bill who was holding her back.

"Harry, no, please not Ron! Please don't you can't do this!" yelled Hermione as Ron was cuffed up. But to her horror one of the other Auror's came up to her and said.

"Hermione Jane Granger you are arrested for thievery you do not have to say anything but it may help if you do not when questioned something you will later rely on in court, meanwhile you will be going to the maximum security cell, in the ministry of magic" said the man.

"But! This is not right! There is no proof I want released immediately they cannot take you to the ministry of magic unless they have proof. I demand released immediately you cannot do this! It says in Hogwarts a history" yelled Hermione.

"Shut that hole in your mouth or I will silence it for you" yelled the Auror getting annoyed with the witches annoying squabbling and voice.

"Good one officer" said Severus smirking.

The Auror nodded his head in thank you, and was gone. He had wanted to say that to her for ages. Well he had if he remembered her third year properly, he had asked her if she liked being an insufferable know it all. That made him smirk it was the best comment he had ever said to the bloody arse.

They were apparated away and Severus and Harry continued shopping as if nothing had happened. They didn't know that at that very second Rita Skeeter was writing about everything that happened in her animagus form. Completely forgetting she had a deal with the witch but thinking because she was in the ministry she would get away with it.

"I enjoyed that what about you?" asked Harry as they walked away from the road they had the confrontation in.

"Greatly" said Severus with a smirk.

"I'm glad" replied Harry.

"Not something you see every day" he said a dreamy look coming to his eye. At the memory of Granger being taken down a peg or two. Perhaps the Dementors would shut her up, because she really was annoying.

"Defiantly not" agreed Harry with a smirk.

"Well lets get going, oh crap, we need to go get mice and things, I brought a snake I need things for her" said Harry hitting his head with his hand.

"Well let's go then, I will get some owl treats from the owl emporium" said Severus. The owl emporium was right next door to the place Harry wanted to go.

Paying for it they both got lots of stuff for their new pet. Severus enjoying getting the different colour and different tasting treats. His new owl helping him by tasting them for himself. The owl was soft and sleek and lovely feeling.

"Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"Hogwarts." replied Snape as they made there way back to the castle. Severus had potions he wanted to brew with the new ingredients most of them fresh and clean until the ingredients he had in the store cupboard all old. The headmaster having refused to use what of the funds for the school for him. Flooing back, Harry went and put everything away and showed his Snake around before going for a bath.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter has always known

Chapter 19

Harry slept quite late the next day, missing breakfast. They both got dressed and walked to the great hall. The headmaster gazed at them disapprovingly, but they ignored them. Half way through there lunch the doors of the great hall opened with a bang. Of course Severus, Harry and Dumbledore all had there wands in hand at the ready. Severus seeing it was the ministry put his wand back; Harry a few seconds later did the same.

"Can I help you boys?" asked Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape, you are being arrested for casting dark magic the suspicion was brought forth by Albus Dumbledore" said the Auror.

"Hang on a minute" said Harry.

"No we won't be holding on any minutes" said an Auror, by the looks of things he had not been an Auror that long.

"You will watch who you are talking to boy" snarled Harry. He did not want anyone talking to him with that kind of disrespect.

"Who do you think you are talking to" yelled the Auror.

"Who am I?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"Yes! Who do you think you are! I am a ministry official" said the man. All high and mighty.

"Well you won't be for long if I have anything to say about it" snarled Harry. Lifting his bangs to show of the famous lightning bolt of.

"Harry Potter!" gasped the man. Looking scared he was in for it now, he had just disrespected Harry Potter.

"That's right, now when was Severus Snape meant to have used dark magic?" asked Harry. Looking at the Auror in charge, demanding an answer with just one look.

"Um...two days ago" said the man. Who looked ready to faint, he was the best dueller they had and he was shaking with the fact he was facing Harry Potter.

"Well I have been with Severus Snape every day and night since the start of the summer, and if you want to be sacked when its proved that you were wrong then go ahead." snarled Harry.

"No, no we trust you, if you say he was with you he was with you" said the man. Looking totally green in the face. He could not believe how this day had gone; he was just looking forward to getting out of Hogwarts. Just then the doors of the hall opened again, bigger and more powerful Auror's came charging in. before anyone could talk the middle aged one started shouting what was said on the paper he had in his hand.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are arrested for theft and forgery the evidence is already with us, you are not on suspicion but will be kept in the ministry awaiting trail you do not have to say anything but it may help you to keep silent anything you may say can be held against you in court do you understand?" asked the man.

"I'm sorry, but I wont be arrested perhaps we can go and see the minister of magic and get this sorted out I'm sure there is a mistake." said Dumbledore his grandfatherly smile.

"Wont work on them Dumbledore" snarled Harry "They wont fall for it! They already know they have all the evidence they need".

He was disarmed and bound with magical restrains before being led out. One Auror came up and asked "Why are they here?" asked the man.

"Oh trying to arrest Severus Snape for using Dark magic supposedly Dumbledore apparently lied to the ministry he thinks I will go back under his thumb is Severus was away" said Harry. Severus had been almost shaking when the Auror's had said they were arresting him. He had been in Azkaban and seriously did not want to end up there again. He was thankful when Harry stood up for him; he had less chance ending up in Azkaban at Harry's side than Dumbledore's side. He was thankful he had not taken part in what ever Dumbledore had been doing. Like being an idiot and taking Harry Potters money for instance, thinking he was getting one back on James Potter. He had not known and that was fine for him.

"Ah, well it is well known he is a dark wizard," said the Auror.

"Yes, everyone knows Lucius Malfoy is a death eater and I don't see him being arrested" said Harry.

"Yes, I agree but then he would just buy his way out, and the people who arrested him dead. We need solid proof that he is an actual death eater." said the Auror.

"If I was able to give you proof of many death eaters would you put Azkaban under the Fidelus charm and only let house elves from Hogwarts give the Death Eaters and criminals there food and stuff" asked Harry.

"I could not answer that I am afraid, tell you what I will tell Madam Bones. Be ready for her any day I'm sure she will come. That woman deserves to be minister of magic she does, she does the most work in the entire building! It's just a shame she doesn't get it" said the Auror.

"Yes, I agree, sure you don't want any lunch before you all go? It's a shame for it all to go to waste when there are a load of you here" said Harry.

"I would not mind" said the Auror. They then all agreed to get some lunch. It had after all been years since they last ate any food from Hogwarts.

"But I cannot stay unfortunately. Make sure to tell Madam Bones it's urgent she comes, unless she wants Azkaban empty." said Harry.

"Very well Mr Potter" said the Auror as he sat down and began eating; Severus looked very uncomfortable sitting there with people who had just wanted to arrest him.

"Are you coming Sev?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Severus immediately grateful that he had gotten out of this situation.

The two both made there way to the dungeons and Harry soon as they were in shouted "Dobby".

"Yes Sir?" asked Dobby. Harry had told him not to call him master, he had continued until Harry had gotten annoyed and told Dobby he was not serving them again until he called Harry by his name, but he had stuck to Sir for now.

"Get us dinner and a pudding and juice please" he asked. He was hungry and there was no way he was sitting with Auror's. He was just being nice letting them sit there, he had decided to go to there chambers anyway.

"Yes sir" said Dobby. With a pop the non hyper house elf vanished. He had changed since the war started getting violent.

The elf was back with there food before they knew it, Severus was hungry too. They both dug into there practically second Lunch. Before eating there desert, which they enjoyed very much.

"What do you want with Madam Bones?" asked Severus. He had only watched and heard half of what the people were talking about. That was how much he hated Azkaban.

"Oh I'm going to talk to her, hopefully get Fudge out of the office sacked as Minister and someone like Bones into the position. It won't be Dumbledore who is going to be running the war it will be me. Or more like I will be giving them the ideas that they could use" said Harry.

"Like what?" asked Severus?

"Well one, all of them getting trials and if they had committed crimes and are Death Eaters then perhaps life sentence in Azkaban or even the Dementor's kiss some of them deserve it like Bellatrix and her husband for the use of the Cruciatus curse." said Harry.

"And?" asked Severus knowing that Harry had not said everything.

"And I want Azkaban under Fidelus charm, and I want to be the one under it! Then no one will be able to fucking get into Azkaban" said Harry. "Meaning Voldemort cannot get his followers out after they are captured".

"That's a great idea" said Severus.

"I thought so too. And another reason is because Voldemort is going to get the criminals from Azkaban, and give them a choice death or the mark. And they are going to choose the mark Azkaban is not the best place one could be" said Harry.

"I know" said Severus his eyes darkening.

"You've been there?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Yes. It took Dumbledore a month to get me out of that hell hole" said Severus.

"Actually Dumbledore could have gotten you out within days, I think he just made you suffer and wait, for the sake off it after all if he was going to threaten you with it. He would have to make sure you fear It." said Harry thoughtfully.

"Yes I guess he would" said Severus looking more depressed. But he knew the man was not as bad as Voldemort and that was all that mattered. He did not know what would happen if there were two dark lords threatening the wizarding world. He had just no idea how wrong he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 20

"Do you think they will keep Dumbledore in custody for long? I know it's only a matter of time before he is out. Next time he will know better than to mess with me" said Harry sneering at the thought of the disgusting manipulative man.

"I agree with you on one thing, Dumbledore will be out before he knows it. But on the other hand, you have made Dumbledore mad, he will try and get you back you know" said Severus looking scared, not for himself but for Harry.

"Well I have another few twists and shockers up my sleeve so don't worry" said Harry smirking.

"What?" asked Severus looking curious.

"You wont be told until it happens," said Harry smirking a truly Slytherin smirk.

"Fine," said Severus, who felt like pouting, something that had never happened in a long time.

Suddenly a noise startled them, they sighed in relief it was only a letter being dropped down the owl shoot. Owls could not get into the Dungeons so there was shoots specially made for them.

"Wonder who it could be" said Severus frowning he was not expecting any mail.

"Go see then" said Harry shaking his head.

"It's my mothers hand writing" said Severus picking it up, and opening it.

"What does it say?" asked Harry curiously.

"I'll read it out loud" said Severus.

'_Dear Severus, _

_The little girl is really good, I'm glad I have had this opportunity. I hope you and Harry are taking care of each other, also hope that I do becoming a Grandmother to a child. _

_Severus thanks for the food, we were running out, however, the house elf will be able to provide us with everything so don't worry. No more sending! We cannot let anyone find out about this. Although I suspect Dumbledore knows, I miss our weekly chat over tea son, I hope too see you again. _

_Another thing, the little girl is already doing magic! Oh it was amazing Severus. She was playing hiding seek with me, well I was with her, hiding my face then saying boo. She certainly scared me!! _

_Her whole face disappeared then came back again! It was almost as if she had an invisibility cloak over her head! She didn't do magic before you though. You turned your father's hair green when you first saw him not even a day old. However, I've never seen such a thing before in my life. Perhaps it was just accidental magic, it seems more likely. _

_I hope to hear from you soon, _

_I love you, and Harry as well _

_Mother_

"_You changed your father's hair?" asked Harry who looked like he was having to hold his laughter in. _

"Yeah, mum took great delight in telling me whenever she could" said Severus smirking lightly at Harry's face. Which was turning into the colour of a tomato.

"Breath" said Severus shaking his head.

"Thanks for being worried" said Harry getting his breathing under control. Harry didn't think he had ever been more bored in his life, sitting doing nothing.

"Your welcome" said Severus sarcastically, humour in his eyes.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW HARRY POTTER!" snapped an angry McGonagall.

"Oh shit" said Harry looking sick.

"Scared Potter?" smirked Severus.

"She does have one hell of an attitude" said Harry growling low in his throat.

"Yeah, her bites worse than her Meow" said Severus looking amused at the whole thing.

"Very funny" said Harry opening the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Severus looking at McGonagall as she paced around.

"Yes, start by telling me why you had Albus arrested! And I had to hear it from him" she snapped.

"You've been to the Ministry?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, he's back at Hogwarts were he should be! Now how dare you have the Headmaster arrested" spat McGonagall.

"I have a free life Professor, no matter what I do it's none of your business, nor Dumbledore's now I suggest you keep your nose out of my life" snapped Harry annoyed with his professor's attitude.

"I'm your head of house!" she snapped.

"Not for long, plus it's the summer, now get out" Harry snapped back.

"Severus!" said McGonagall thinking she was going to get some support from him.

"Don't look at me, he does have a point" said Severus his face impassive.

"Fine, the headmaster wants to see you right now in the great hall!" snapped McGonagall looking smug as she walked out of the room.

"If you are not there you will be evicted from Hogwarts!" was all Harry and Severus heard as she disappeared and silence reigned the now again silent dungeons.

"_I guess we better go" said Severus looking whiter than normal. _

"Look Severus even if he does chuck you out all you need to do is go and hide with your mother. It is not like you have a choice if you do. If I have to drag you there I will, now come on" said Harry looking like he had swallowed dogs dirt at the thought of meeting with the old man.

"Yeah" said Severus morosely.

------------0

"Ah Severus, Harry it's about time as well, now I want everyone you want attending the wedding written down, it will be tomorrow" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling nastily.

"I'm afraid I won't be marrying the professor" said Harry, Severus' eyes flashed with hurt before his mask was back up. Sneering hatefully at Harry, as if to say like there is anything you can do.

"Well if you want your magic to go to hell then be my guest, I could just get the Ministry involved" said Dumbledore.

"Do that then, they will agree with me," said Harry smugly, looking like he had just caught a canary and he was crookshanks.

"What do you mean? There is no way you could get out of it!" said Dumbledore looking a little confused.

"Yes there is, I agreed to bond with Snape, no one mentioned Marriage. Two people are only required for a Bond, and I will have them picked out, we will be bonded" said Harry his voice could cut steel.

"But…" protested Dumbledore looking shocked, he could hardly believe the boy had gotten around his life debt.

"That's right, but all you like just read my lips - there wont be a wedding at all ever, not one you ever attend anyway" said Harry smirking triumph.

"What do you say to that Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's got a point, plus I don't want to marry the brat anyway so I will go with him" said Severus his mask of hate back up again.

"Very well, tomorrow, if you don't have the bond certificate, I will make sure the Ministry knows you are not accepting the life debt you owe me" said Dumbledore his eyes harsh and cold.

"Very well," said Harry spinning around he left the room, Severus not wanting to be left with Dumbledore was out of there in a seconds flash.

The slamming of a door could be heard and felt through the entire Dungeons. As Severus slammed his Quarters doors, it happened very often. Especially when this boy - Harry Potter was involved.

"Why?" asked Severus his face screwed up, because he didn't know wither to be hurt or angry.

"Oh Sev-" said Harry he went forward as if to touch Severus.

"Stay away, now why did you just do that? So much for trusting me" spat Severus his onyx eyes burning with hate and hurt.

"It's not like that!" protested Harry.

"Then what is it like?" Snarled Severus.

"I didn't want to marry you, because I hope one day I would come to love YOU! AND THEN MAYBE OUT OF LOVE WE WOULD BE MARRED! NOT JUST BECAUSE AN OLD FUCKING FOOL SAID SO!" shouted Harry.

"Oh" said Severus stunned, he felt his airway choke up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just didn't get the chance to say anything" said Harry looking genuinely one hundred percent apologetic.

"It's fine, I jumped to conclusions thinking the worst, I'm sorry, I don't understand why you still trust me after the way I was" said Severus shaking his head in self disgust.

"Oh Sev, you understand me, and I you. We are like two pods in a pea basically. Now we have to bond tomorrow wither we like it or not. I want a good sleep so I am awake for tomorrow!" said Harry running his hands though his hair.

"Yeah, I agree" said Severus looking extremely tired.

"Would you share a bed with me tonight?" asked Harry, seeing how exhausted Severus looked he hoped that with him there he would sleep more peaceful.

"Sure" said Severus shrugging, they were going to have to do a lot more than sleep together tomorrow. The bond gives you so much time before something dreadful happens if you don't sleep with your intended.

"Good," said Harry looking relieved.

-------------0

Both bathed, dressed and cleaned they slipped into bed together. The silky sheets making Harry shiver; he had never been in a bed this soft before. He felt like he could get addicted to the feeling alone.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Severus making Harry jump.

"Yeah, soft and smooth I feel like I'm…" said Harry.

"In Heaven" they both said.

"Yeah" said Harry smirking.

"Come on I'm tired" yawned Severus sinking blissfully under the covers.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 21

"Well, this is my last morning as a free man" said Harry yawning as he got up.

"Yes," said Severus, getting up as well, he had had a great nights sleep, Harry had been up moaning and jerking as though he had been under the Cruciatus curse, he had woken him up an hour later. Given him a potion to help with the affects, he had fallen right back asleep. Severus had stayed up for a good few hours, remembering how the headmaster dismissed Harry's pain and shook his head. Perhaps this bonding would be better for both of them than either had hoped.

"Go and have a bath, it will help your muscles, and put this in the bath" said Severus.

"What is it?" asked Harry. He had never seen that colour of potion before.

"It's a muscle relaxant I made," said Severus softly as he got his clothes on.

"Oh, thanks" said Harry going right though.

A few seconds later Severus heard the water running, a few minutes later steam was billowing out of the open door.

Severus sighed softly before getting up, ordering the house elves to get them breakfast. He sat down and drank a coffee waiting on Harry coming out of the bath, plus he needed to wake up properly. It seems the longer he slept the more tired he became. Strange really, but he didn't really care, coffee woke him up more anyway.

Half an hour later, Harry came though with a pair of faded fashionable jeans on, and a nice baggy shirt. He looked really nice with his hair tied back, and clothes that fitted him on. He looked more mature, than ever, Severus had a pair of black trousers on and a black shirt.

"Are you going like that?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes, why isn't it suitable?" asked Harry as he poured himself a coffee and helped himself to his food.

"Yes its fine, I was just wondering" said Severus, it didn't really matter what they wore no one was going to be there when they were bonded. In the wizarding world, it was people you didn't know that signed the witness papers, if you had no one with you.

This was how they were going to do it; they didn't want the Order there, or Dumbledore. Which he would be if anyone knew, the old man was mad that they were not officially getting married. However, it was correct when Harry had said the man had wanted them bonded, it was Dumbledore's own fault that he thought they were getting married. He should not have made assumptions, and should have said marriage not bonded.

"What are we going to do the rest of the day? I need something to take my mind of tonight, otherwise my stomach is going to be in knots" said Harry, finishing up his breakfast and drinking the whole goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"Well we could go down to the chamber of secrets" said Severus, containing his excitement that he could ever go down there.

"You want to go to the chamber of secrets?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, ever since your second year," said Severus.

"Who told you about it anyway?" asked Harry curiously.

"Dumbledore, but he didn't tell us what exactly happened, just that you had saved Ginny Weasley and killed a diary version of the Dark Lord" said Severus.

"Hm…well he forgot to tell you that I defeated a sixty foot basilisk" said Harry smirking.

"You killed a basilisk? Of course the gazes of the basilisk it petrified them! I don't know why I didn't realize that before. I had just assumed Voldemort had petrified them" said Severus shaking his head.

"No, it was a basilisk" said Harry.

"Can we go down and get it? It's worth millions you know, and there has not been a basilisk found in hundreds of years. You could get millions for it" said Severus.

"Why would I want to do that?! Have you seen the statements for our vaults?" Asked Harry looking at Severus as if he was stupid.

"Yes that may be but there is nothing wrong with having more money! Plus it will be passed down to your children if you have any" said Severus.

"True" said Harry thoughtfully.

"So are you coming?" asked Severus already putting a robe on over his clothes, he didn't want his clothes getting dirty.

"Fine, I don't mind" said Harry shrugging his head.

"Good, let's go" said Severus.

Harry too put a robe on; he didn't want his brand new clothes covered in grime, even though he could use a cleaning charm. The smell would most likely still be there, faintly but there. Clinging to the very fibers of his clothes, they were out of their quarters within minutes making their way to the chamber of secrets. Severus looked more exited than Harry ever remembered; perhaps this trip would not be for nothing.

"We were told it was in here, it was pretty obvious when we were told, Slytherin was a Slytherin through and though. He would put it where someone least expected it, like Gryffindor common room or something like that. A girl's bathroom is just about right, it might have been a boy's bathroom in they days though, who knows" said Severus.

"_OPEN" _hissed Harry, as the sink started parting ways, before the one in front of them started sinking into the very floor itself.

"It looks disgusting" grimaced Severus looking down.

"Yeah, good job we put robes on, the smell stays on your robes by the way, I had to get rid of the one I ended up down there with" said Harry, it's the only robe he had thrown out. The others were all there, even the ones from his first year, he didn't know why he kept them he just did.

"Hm…it's not like we wont and don't have the money" said Severus smirking as he ushered Harry towards the opening.

"I'm going I'm going" grumbled Harry as he jumped down the hole.

Severus went in five seconds later, once he was sure Harry would be able to move before he landed. Otherwise they were both going to be hurt, Harry had not lied when he said it smelled.

"Eugh, it stinks" said Severus, unable to help himself, he didn't like what he had landed on, fish bones, that had disintegrated to nothing ness. He was surprised that the whole school didn't stink because of it.

"Yeah, might as well clean it seen we are here" said Harry, starting cleaning up the area. Banishing the fish, they found themselves on a floor. They cleaned everything in that area, and so far up the pipe they had fallen out of.

"I must admit magic does wonders" said Severus, as the bad rotten smell disappeared.

"Yeah, I am curious to know where the magic sends it too though" said Harry.

"Most probably a waste land" said Severus as he looked around cleaning things as well.

"Hm…suppose" said Harry shrugging his shoulders, not as curious as he thought he was after all.

"Come on then, this cannot be it all" said Severus going further in.

"This basilisk skin can be used!" said Severus upon seeing the basilisk skin that the basilisk had shred a long time ago.

"Then put it in the jars" said Harry kneeling down.

"Here" said Severus handing Harry a huge Jar.

"Cut it up into pieces we will grind it later" said Severus at Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Fine," said Harry cutting chunks of the skin and putting it in a container. It took them a good twenty minutes for the basilisk scales to be cut up into pieces.

"We will need large banishing spells or a huge repairo spell" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously?

"When we first came down here, well the wall crumbled down, thanks to Lockhart's oblivate. Me and Ron got separated, so we need to replace it or banish all the rubble." said Harry.

"Repair it, otherwise there is a chance the whole chamber could crumble" said Severus a look of concentration on his face.

"Whatever, I don't really care either way" said Harry.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes. After three" said Severus.

"One" said Harry.

"Two" said Severus.

"Repairo" they yelled together, putting as much power behind it as they could.

The spell did its magic, the place looked brighter and better once they had finished. More than just the rocks had obviously been repaired. Cleaning that area also, they banished the basilisk skin that had been caught under it. They could not use it, it was far too damaged plus it could contaminate any potion, and Severus didn't want to take that chance.

"_OPEN" _Harry hissed, the other door started opening, the snakes once again sliding around the door. It would have looked pretty smart if the place had not been so old, and obviously not in colour.

"This is more like what I imagined" said Severus walking though, looking at the Serpents that were poised to strike. And the huge head that could only be Salazar Slytherin, he looked serious and had a pure blood awareness around him.

"I'm sure it is" muttered Harry softly.

"This basilisk looks like it's just been killed, there must be preservation spells either on the basilisk or on this chamber itself" said Severus.

"What happened to its eyes?" asked Severus.

"Fawkes ate them" said Harry, he was inspecting the chamber leaving Severus to his basilisk.

"Ah" said Severus, he quickly got started, and he took the blood, venom, teeth, and skin of the basilisk. By the time Severus was finished the bones were the only thing left.

"Severus come and have a look at this!" said Harry from inside Salazar Slytherin's mouth.

"Fuck" said Severus in amazement.

"It's Salazar's own personal study by the looks of things, books scrolls, journals, potions, ingredients and everything" said Harry, looking proud of the place.

"I have been coming down here for a long time, although I usually use the floo to get here, but I thought you would like a tour of the place" said Harry.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to show me it" said Severus in awe.

"We better get back up, we can use the floo and floo back here the next time. Now you have seen everything. We have twenty minutes to get to the bonding registry office" said Harry.

"Come on then, quicker we are back the quicker we can come back down" said Severus looking longingly at the books and journals.

"They will always be here when you get back," said Harry smiling at Severus' longing look. Even he had not read all the books yet, and he had spent a long time down there.

"I suppose," said Severus grabbing floo powder, making sure the basilisk ingredients were safe he shouted in Severus' Snape quarters and was gone. Severus was safely hiding the basilisk ingredients when Harry came though. There were fifteen black bags unshrunk full of basilisk hide.

Taking their robes of they dumped them in the laundry shoot, before straightening themselves out. They then floo'ed to the registry office, feeling better now that they had been busy all day. They had missed both lunch and dinner, and could not wait to get back and eat something proper.

---------0

"Mr Potter? And Mr. Snape?" asked a woman coming out.

"Here" said Harry getting up, now looking more nervous than ever.

"We have been expecting you come on though" she said kindly.

"Of course you have" snorted Harry softly so the woman didn't hear him, Severus however did and smirked.

"Do you Severus Snape accept Harry Potter as you're bonded?" asked the woman.

"Yes" said Severus saying nothing else.

"Do you Harry Potter take Severus Snape to be you're bonded?" she asked sounding as though she had rehearsed it a million times.

"Yes" said Harry rolling his eyes, why else would they be there.

The woman then spoke in Latin, binding them, they could feel their magic changing, joining them as one. Both had to stop themselves from fighting the bond, even though they wanted to bond somewhat they didn't like the fact they were being forced into it.

"It is done, congratulations and I wish you the best" she said kissing both their hands.

"It's tradition for everyone who knows to kiss your hand" said Severus, he was not sure if Harry knew that or not.

"Oh," was all Harry had to say on that matter.

"Now if you come with me we will get the certificate filed out" she said, beckoning them and the two witnesses forward.

The certificate was filled in, the witnesses signed it before Severus and Harry had to sign it. All done, it popped out, to the marriage certificate office. Another one was given to them, flame proof, water proof, and shielded so no magic could destroy it no matter how powerful you were.

"Come on then lets get back, I'm walking I could do with one right now" said Harry raking his hand though his hair.

"So could I," said Severus sighing.

"No doubt Dumbledore will want too see them" said Severus.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"I have something I want to give you" said Harry pulling out a box.

"What's that?" asked Severus having a feeling he knew what they were.

"New bond rings with out coat of arms on it, specially made, with charms on them, including tracking charms, shielding charms and charms to stop them coming off unless you want it" said Harry.

"I see, and you want us to wear them?" Asked Severus.

"If you want, it will show we are bonded but obviously not married," said Harry.

"I would be honored" said Severus softly opening the box.

Harry put the ring on Severus' finger it went on the right hand, not left because they were not married. Severus did the same to Harry, and the rings connected to the new bond they had and magic sparked again.

"You do know what we are going to have to do tonight don't you? Otherwise the bond will force us?" asked Severus.

"I'm not completely stupid yes I know, now come on" said Harry walking towards Hogwarts.

"Ah Harry, Severus so glad too see you, and I trust you are bonded?" asked Dumbledore his eyes not twinkling.

"Yes we are you old fool now move because I'm hungry" snapped Harry going past Dumbledore.

"You have the Potter bonding rings?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

"No, we have the new Potter-Snape bonding rings on actually" said Harry smirking at Dumbledore's shock.

"I see" said Dumbledore so shocked that he walked away, stunned and probably plotting again.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 22

"I can't believe we are having to do this" said Severus looking agitated at the thought he would have to sleep with Harry. Even though they were getting on fantastically Harry was still a very young man.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously? He could see Severus was agitated and was also curious about that too.

"Because you are just a young boy, I'm old enough to be your father" said Severus, somehow this felt wrong.

"So? I may be young in body but in soul and mind I feel many years older" said Harry looking at the bed sheets. They were in Severus' room, Harry had nothing on, and Severus had a t-shirt on.

"True but I still feel awkward about it" said Severus growling softly.

"Get over it, for goodness sakes! I'm kind of looking forward to it," said Harry smirking slyly.

Severus shook his head; he took his t-shirt off and quickly gathered Harry in his arms before sitting on top of him. Making it clear that he was the one topping tonight and perhaps every other time. He just wished he could have waited a little longer, so Harry was older.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, kissing him softly, that undone Severus slightly and he decided not to bother thinking anymore. Kissing Harry back, demandingly until Harry and himself was out of breath.

Severus started rocking back and fourth, moaning softly, it had been a while since he had done this. The feel of the young man's body was making him feel like he was in heaven and the luckiest man in the planet. Harry was his; no one else would ever see Harry like this. This sight was for his eyes and only his, moaning he started kissing down the lithe toned body. Harry arched into him, as Severus latched onto one of his nipples. Moaning and withering Harry thought it was better than he ever imagined it would be.

The feel of Severus over him, demanding him, cherishing him, 'I could get used to this' he thought. Harry didn't think he had ever been so hard in his life, using his arms he forced Severus down on him tighter than before. So when they rocked against each other it created more friction between them.

"Fuck, so good" said Harry gasping for breath, he didn't think he could last much longer.

Severus was just more aroused with Harry speaking nearly hissing at him. He didn't think he had ever liked Parseltongue, well now he did. Harry nearly hissing at him in parseltongue had affected him more than ever.

Severus quickly, used his arms and took Harry's member in his hands rubbing the head of the purpling cock. A few more quick squeezes, and touches Harry came, his body stiffening as he came.

Harry lay there, totally out of breath, panting softly, his eyes closed and his face red from passion. Severus could not help but think, 'I could get used to this sight!' however, the thought of what he would do next made him moan.

Quickly getting lubricant he prepared the debauched young man in front of him. Who was mewing with need, when Severus put his fingers into him, slicking him up he after all didn't want to hurt Harry. However, he was getting frustrated his own need had been forgotten and he was hard and needing the young man in front of him.

"Are you ready?" said Severus panting heavily.

"Please," said Harry breathing as heavily as Severus himself.

"Good" said Severus quickly putting his full hard cock at Harry's entrance, biting his lip he softly entered. Once Harry was used to his intrusion he would claim Harry, and mark him as his own. He was wondering if the bond was making him this possessive or it was him himself. He didn't care really; all he wanted was to be in this beautiful young man who was now bonded to him.

"Move" growled Harry, gods the feelings were amazing. The fullness he could feel inside of him, he felt like he could explode any minute. He could feel himself hardening more and more by the minute.

When Severus did start moving Harry was totally and completely lost in pleasure. There was no coming out of him, his body arched up and withered under the feelings. Jolts were shooting though him, and by Merlin it felt amazing, if member was swelling up, and jerking as Severus hit his sweet spot with each thrust.

Severus was in heaven, the tightness around him was heaven, and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head as Harry tightened himself around Severus. However, it was nothing compared to when Harry came, the pleasure came too much and Severus himself thrushed in two more times before he could no longer take it and he came, claiming Harry, sealing the bond and making Harry truly his.

Severus quickly used a cleaning spell, before sliding out, breathing heavily he felt to the side of Harry totally exhausted. Severus brought the young man into his arms, he could see Harry was tired out of his wits, and who could blame he had been very demanding especially for Harry's first time.

"Sleep love" said Severus soothingly in that chocolate honeyed voice.

Harry moaned softly, he didn't think he could ever enter Potions and not smirk again. Not with Severus Snape as his teacher any way, by gods no one would be able to stop smirking if they had just bonded to Severus and had sex with him. Also that voice, by Merlin he had never paid attention to that voice, he didn't think he could now. Not without embarrassing himself anyway, he did as Severus suggested and sank into sleep feeling more sated and safe than he had ever felt in his entire life.

-------------------------------------0

Severus was first up; he didn't get up and get his coffee as he usually would. He sat in bed, thinking about last night, looking at his bed companion he thought to himself. 'I cannot even see a child there anymore, it's weird, and yesterday I didn't want this because he was a young man, still a child in the eyes of the wizarding world anyway. Now I look at him all I can see is a beautiful man that trusts me, and is mine forever, bonded for eternity or eternity that we are on this earth anyway'.

"Mmm morning" said Harry sleepily, he was still in Severus' arms.

Severus was carding his hands though Harry's hair as he thought, that is what Harry had woken up too and knew Severus was awake. He still felt better than he ever had; this was possibly the best night's sleep he had ever had.

"Need to do that more often, I've had the best nights sleep in ages" said Harry smirking softly, still not moving from the arms that held him.

"Yes you and me both" agreed Severus; indeed he had just had the best sleep he had ever had without the aid of dreamless sleeping potion. With that potion he felt like he had not slept and plus your body is not meant to go without dreams and it made in tired and agitated when he took it. He had known he was addicted, and knew the consequences how could he not? He was a potions master after all. Now with Harry in his life he had cut down on them big time, he just hoped he didn't go back to using them.

He defiantly didn't want to explain to Harry why he was snaky and horrible because he knew he would be if he took them. He didn't want to admit he had an addiction to anything, especially dreamless sleeping potion. He had no idea they were more alike than he ever thought.

"We need to get up; Dumbledore is no doubt plotting and planning once again. No doubt he was shocked to the core that we were using the Potter bonding rings" said Severus smirking at the thought of Dumbledore's face.

"Potter-Snape bonding rings Sev" said Harry quietly still not moving.

"Potter-Snape then Harry" said Severus smiling happily, remembering Harry's trust in him.

Suddenly a letter came though the owl shoot and directly for Severus, rolling his eyes he though it was from Dumbledore. Harry was surprised to see the Malfoy coat of arms on the letter, his eyebrows shot upwards.

"Why has Malfoy contacted you?" asked Harry curiously.

"It's not Lucius its Draco, he is asking to stay here for the rest of the summer," said Severus.

"What? No way I'm not putting up with the spoiled brat all summer I'd rather go back to the Dursley's or go and live up in a tree as my phoenix" exclaimed Harry adamantly.

"He is not as bad as you make him out to be, he is just pulling a front to protect himself from his father. Do you know he is abused when he goes home? Or that he is beaten every time someone gets better marks than him? He hates when he cannot boast about Draco to the dark Lord like Zabini's father" said Severus seriously.

"Well so am I!" snapped Harry pulling out of Severus' embrace.

"Draco is also my godson," said Severus quietly, he knew why Harry was angry, and that he would not be happy that he was coming. And he was, he would never say no to his godson.

"Fucking hell" said Harry.

Severus wanted to comment on Harry's language but knew that would set the boy of more.

"Harry you have no real friends, I really think that you and Draco can get on. I am hoping and have been for a while trying to get him from joining the Dark Lord. Without letting Draco know what side I really am on, perhaps you can get him to see reason, please Harry do this for me, I promise you wont regret it" said Severus softly, he really wanted this. It would make his life so much easier if Draco and Harry were getting on; these two people were the most important people in his life.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Harry looking annoyed, thinking on everything Severus had told him he said.

"Fair enough I will give him a chance and show him some of the memories of the Death Eater gatherings, although I will need my pensive, I will owl Gringotts and get it that way." said Harry hoping he had made the right choice.

"Thank you" said Severus gathering Harry in his arms and giving him a hug.

"You better make it up to me" said Harry a smirk once again on his face.

"Done" said Severus kissing Harry slowly before getting up.

"I'm going for a bath, you are welcome to join me, I will reply first" said Severus getting a quill and ink. Penning a reply the owl was gone, leaving nothing but a letter as evidence it had been there.

"Ok" said Harry getting himself out of bed, still wearing nothing, he took some clothes out and laid them on their bed so he could get dressed quickly when he got out.

Severus quickly ran the bath, before sinking in, closing his eyes feeling better than ever. Harry quickly joined him, at his side he didn't mind Harry being so close fact he liked it. He had been alone far too long, and he had missed out on a lot. He had a lot of catching up to do, sighing softly when Harry began washing him softly. His hands trailing down his body, almost curious like, Severus didn't think anything had been better than this. Even when Harry got to the scars on his back, Harry just trailed them longer and kissed them.

"Why do you never get rid of them?" asked Harry once he was finished.

"I don't know," muttered Severus.

"Would you get rid of them?" Asked Harry.

"No I don't think I would, not until the war is over and done with anyway" said Severus.

"I think I understand" said Harry smiling, he still had his scars from Voldemort and never got rid of them they were a mark of achievement. Well in his eyes they were, unlike the scar he had gotten them and remembered them as well as escaped the fate that had awaited them. Without Dumbledore's help of course, he laid back and washed himself afterwards. Eventually they got wrinkled and decided it was time to get out of the bath.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry potters has always known

Chapter 23

"Potter" said Malfoy.

"That's Potter-Snape Malfoy," said Harry narrowed eyes, honestly he didn't see what Severus saw in the spoiled brat at all. However, resultantly as he was to admit it, Malfoy must mean a lot to Severus if he was willingly to let his godson stay. Even against Harry's will as well, so it was obvious who Severus liked best. He didn't care though, he would be Severus' friend nothing more, when couples were together nothing came between them. Severus made it very clear who he liked best and it was not him.

"Ah, my Godfather explained" sneered Draco still looking at Harry in disgust.

Harry just stared stonily back before going for his broom, making sure everything of his was still in the spare room he walked out of the room.

"Will I give Draco the spare room?" asked Severus so quietly that Draco could not hear.

"I'm staying in it, in fact just let him have that room, I will sleep on the couch its fine with me" said Harry quickly walking away before Severus could even reply.

Severus watched him go into the distance frowning, what was it between those two boys?! Could they not get on, it made him realize just how young his husband was. Still holding grudges…well not unfound ones or anything…Draco probably deserved the animosity Harry showed towards him. He had read Harry's thought though, he found some of Draco's sarcasm funny, mind you that didn't say you needed to like the person that was being sarcastic.

"Please try and be civil" said Severus softly to his godson.

"Don't worry" said Draco, not saying he would or not. Severus noted that and just shook his head; if they didn't want to they wouldn't want too.

---------------------0

Harry was missing all day; he came back just as Severus and Draco were sitting at the table eating dinner. Harry just walked passed them, not saying anything before grabbing pillows and covers from his room. Putting them on the couch he was not sleeping with Severus, he would never be second best to anyone. It was childish but for once he wanted someone all to himself for now at least.

"What are you doing?" asked Severus getting up from the table as he saw Harry putting covers onto the couch.

"I said earlier that he could have the spare room, I'm sleeping here" said Harry putting the pillows at the side he was going to be sleeping on.

"Why?" asked Severus frowning, he decided he would let Harry continue his childish antics and come to see him.

"Unless you want me sleeping up a tree" said Harry.

"Fine sleep there" said Severus shaking his head, he was not going to stand there and fight with the boy all night.

"Good" said Harry shaking his head, he just wanted to fly some more.

"I'm going out, don't wait up" said Harry going out of the door once again, he had hardly been in for five minutes. He went out and transformed into his animagus form, no one knew about it apart from Severus and now Hogwarts. Luckily he knew where Dumbledore was so he was able to avoid being seen by him.

"Are you going to let scar headed Potter away with that?" asked Draco

"He has a name Draco" snapped Severus; he was not looking forward to having two immature brats in his house. He was suddenly glad one of them was making themselves scares.

"Potter will always be Potter to me" said Draco softly as he finished eating his dinner and began reading.

"You will treat any husband of mine with respect Draco" said Severus frowning; he hoped this summer would end quickly.

"Of course Severus" said Draco, looking as if he would not do as he was told.

-----------------0

What had happened? As soon as Draco was here everything had started getting different. He didn't feel as if he was welcome in Severus' quarters anymore, this saddened him greatly.

He was not going to be forced out of his home for anyone, and Hogwarts was his home. Severus' quarters were his home, no matter how long it was before he was asked to leave.

He flew around for hours coming up with decisions he would give Draco a chance. If only when Draco decided to give him a chance, he needed to start reading his books. He would he had a war to plan after all; as he was flying he went towards Gringotts and decided to set up a safe house.

-------------------------------0

"Griphook I would like too see you" said Harry softly.

"Right this way" said Griphook knowing they could not discuss what ever it was in the main lobby of Gringotts where anyone could listen.

"Can I help you?" asked Griphook.

"I would like a safe house set up," said Harry.

"Where would you like it set up? You have many properties" said Griphook.

"Slytherin Castle" said Harry.

"That Castle is already under the Fidelus by me of course, it was transferred to me when I became your bank manager." said Griphook.

"Good, well is it fully equipped?" asked Harry.

"Yes as far as we know it has a self updating Library, so every book since Slytherin time could be there. There will also most probably be a training area there and everything you need." said Griphook.

"Good, can I have a piece of paper with the saying to get into my home please" said Harry.

"Very well here," said Griphook writing it down.

Harry looked over the paper and smirked, a very Slytherin password to have on the Fidelus.

Salazar and Helga shall be found at number 1 SlyPuff castle

"Thank you that will be all today, goodbye" said Harry

"Goodbye Mr. Potter" said Griphook as Harry left.

----------------0

"You were gone for a while are you hungry?" asked Severus softly.

"Na I'm alright I had something to eat in the kitchens" said Harry surprised that Severus would be nice to him when his godson was there.

"How about a coffee?" asked Severus.

"I'll have one" said Draco immediately.

"Harry?" asked Severus softly.

"Na I'm ok" said Harry sighing softly, Severus could not even speak to him with without Draco interrupting him.

"Very well" said Severus getting up and making the coffee for both Draco and himself.

Harry slipped into the couch, transfiguring his clothes into something more comfortable. He was surprised when he saw the jealous look Draco Malfoy threw me. He knew he was working out more, and getting better and fitter looking. Shrugging his shoulders he could not care what the idiot thought of him.

"Here" said Severus to his godson before sitting down beside Harry.

"You're not sleeping on my couch," said Severus softly, Draco smirked at that.

"I'll sleep on the floor then" said Harry feeling even more disappointed that Severus was only being nice because he had too. Now he had Draco there he didn't need to act.

"You will sleep with me, I wont see you getting a sore back because you slept on the couch" said Severus his eyes pleading with Harry just to accept it.

"Ok" said Harry smirking slightly.

"Good that's sorted, now are you wanting a coffee or anything? A light supper?" asked Severus, Draco pouted at that, he was used to getting all his godfathers attention.

"Go on then, I am hungry" said Harry smiling his thanks.

"Dobby" said Severus.

"Yes sir!" asked Dobby popping in.

"YOU!" snarled Draco

Dobby squeaked before hiding behind Harry's couch.

"Leave him alone" snapped Harry angry that Draco had scared Dobby.

"That is my house elf! Go back home now" snapped Draco.

"Dobby show him you are your own boss" said Harry softly.

"I do not belong to the Malfoy's anymore and wont ever! I am a free house elf" said Dobby.

"Severus tell it" asked Draco pouting as he turned on his godson.

"Draco, Dobby is a free house elf working at Hogwarts, he no longer works for the Malfoy's or you. Now I don't want to see you being horrible to the house elves from now on" said Severus sternly.

"Fine" said Draco sulking.

"Dobby I would like three suppers and a coffee as well as pitcher of pumpkin juice with three goblets" said Severus.

"Of course Master Severus" said Dobby looking at Draco particularly when he said Master longer than needed before popping out.

Severus smirked and smothered his laugh; Dobby had smirked at his godson. That house elf was either suicidal or really very Slytherin, he didn't know why one to go for.

"Are you going to let it away with that?" asked Draco looking like he was going to burst a blood vessel as he reddened in anger.

"Yes, it's free to do as it wishes it cannot punish itself for anything" said Severus still smirking.

That said, Harry burst out laughing, taking the cover from his mouth and burst into hearty chuckles. Feeling his bond mate's laughter thought the bond made him laugh himself. Draco sat there looking stunned and betrayed that Severus was laughing at him as well.

That done, Draco went to his room and slammed the door shut, even as he did he pouted against the door when he realized they were still laughing at him. Eyes narrowed he slammed himself on the bed and before he knew it he fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter has always known

Chapter 24

"You really should give Draco a chance, he really is a nice boy under the cool and cold mask he wears" said Severus as they slipped into bed.

"Ok Severus," said Harry smiling slightly, he trusted Severus and that meant something so he would give the boy a chance. Only for Severus mind because he was becoming to like the fact that this man was his husband.

"Good" said Severus, suddenly Harry squeaked as Severus pulled him over to the other side of the bed. Nearly right on top of Severus, he wondered what Severus was up to but all thought left his mind as Severus kissed him.

"Don't" said Harry quickly.

"I'm sorry" said Severus quickly but carefully pushing Harry away from him.

Realizing how he must have sounded he rushed and explained.

"It's not that! Or what you think Sev, I'm bursting for the toilet" said Harry embarrassed.

"Oh, go on then" said Severus, Harry got up and left the room he didn't see the pure relief enter Severus' face. He was so glad Harry didn't find him disgusting and wanted to do it again! It was more than he had ever hoped for.

-------------0

After finishing in the toilet he walked passed as he did, he heard Draco grunting. Screwing his face up in disgust, he would have thought Malfoy knew a silencing charm…obviously not.

Just then Draco called out a name that had Harry stop dead in his tracks.

Neville!

Shaking his head, had he just heard Draco Malfoy shout out Neville Longbottom's name? That had to be wrong, more disgusted than ever he quickly walked back into his and Severus' room.

"What took you so long?" asked Severus pulling Harry back.

"Nothing" said Harry melting into Severus' ministrations; this was a bit of blackmail material that he would keep for himself.

"Good" said Severus devouring Harry's mouth.

Their love making was almost the same as the wedding night, minus the talk or nervousness. Severus enjoyed exploring every bit of his husband's skin! His Husband! Who would have thought he would have ever married James Potter's son or Harry Potter himself? No one would believe it, it didn't bother him that it was his childhood enemy's son or that it was Harry Potter the boy who he had hated.

"Please" said Harry hoarsely, he could not take anymore torture.

It was obvious Severus could not stand teasing anymore, he quickly coated his fingers and started preparing Harry roughly, and Harry didn't mind the sting was actually quite pleasurable.

It was not long before Severus was inside him, thrusting in and out of his passage. Harry's eyes were rolling around in their sockets; he could never get enough of this. Clinging on to Severus, he let his husband do all the work. He was breathing very heavily, as was Severus, and by the sounds of it going to come very soon.

Harry came before him, spilling himself between Severus and himself, he felt himself tightening around Severus. It was maddening and more pleasurable than ever. He felt too exhausted to even more, Severus thrushed in three more times in and out before he too came.

Coming explosively into Harry, making Harry shiver and squirm at the feeling. It was only the second time he had actually felt this feeling. He was a nice feeling, made him tingle all over; he was however getting uncomfortable with the weight of Severus on him.

He let out a breath when Severus rolled off him, spelling the sheets dry, clean and semen free. They both fell onto the pillows exhausted, Harry then snuggled into Severus, he had never felt this wanted, cherished and safe before in his life. It was a new feeling and he liked that feeling, snuggling in again he let out a breath and before he knew it he was asleep.

Severus followed him not long later.

---------------------------------------------------0

"Potter" said Draco curtly.

"Draco" said Harry as he went into the kitchen.

"What have you done to my Godfather?" asked Draco jealously.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's never taken anyone, not a boyfriend or a lover in all my years of staying here! Or knowing him. He would never ignore me either" snapped Draco obviously jealous.

"I did nothing to Sev, he does what he wants, when he wants and nothing can stop him. Stop annoying me and get on then he just might pay more attention to you" said Harry.

"Get out of here! I want to spend the day with my godfather" said Draco hands on his hips.

"Sorry no can do" said Harry smirking, he was going nowhere.

"I'll make Severus make you leave" said Draco crossing his arms.

"You can try" said Harry no emotion showing on his face.

"Fine" said Draco sitting down sulkily and began waiting for his breakfast impatiently.

"Will you stop that?! It's annoying" snapped Harry when Draco continued to hit his fingers against the table obviously bored.

"No" said Draco doing it all the more and louder.

"Stop that Draco" snapped Severus coming into the living room while Draco was having a staring contest with Harry.

"Sorry," said Draco putting his arms at his sides and the breakfast came immediately to them.

"Can I spend the day with you godfather? Like go to Hogsmeade?" asked Draco smirking one sided at Harry.

"Cant Draco, Harry cannot go to Hogsmeade" said Severus softly.

"But it's just me and you! We can go" protested Draco shocked too shocked to make sense his godfather had never denied him anything. Never, not once just like his father and mother, without the abuse of course.

"It's not just me and you Draco, Harry is here for the summer, and you better get used to him because he will always be around me, he is my husband" said Severus rubbing his head an obvious sign of annoyance.

"Here Sev," said Harry pushing a cup of black coffee over to his husband.

"Thanks" said Severus gratefully downing the cup, it helped wake him up and kept him from being nasty sometimes.

"Fine" pouted Draco.

"What are you two going to do today?" asked Severus five minutes later as they continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

"I don't know nothing planned" said Harry.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade" said Draco.

"You can go yourself Draco, you are a big boy now" said Severus sarcastically.

"I know godfather! But I just wanted you to come with me! Otherwise what is the point in being here this summer?" asked Draco.

"You don't get beaten by your father?" suggested Severus.

"Severus!" said Draco betrayal written across his face.

"He already knows Draco, he won't tell anyone" said Severus softly.

"But why did you have to tell him of all people?" asked Draco looking hurt still.

"Harry knows how you feel" said Severus.

"How can the spoiled brat know anything?!" snapped Draco angrily.

"Because I was abused too, funny that we are supposed to be the spoiled brats of the school yet we are both abused at him. Shows you just how much they think they know the arrogant bastards" said Harry.

"NO way" said Draco shocked.

"It's true," said Severus nodding his head.

"Unbelievable, my mums alright and Sev too…how about you?" asked Draco softly, it seemed his masks were finally down.

"Whole family hates me, all have hit me at one point or another, Hogwarts was my only sanctuary!" said Harry, now finally getting too see the side of Draco that Severus said was there.

"I'm sorry" said Draco sympathetic but no pity there.

"Thanks" said Harry "You too".

"Want to go flying?" asked Draco, he would take it one step at a time, but it would be nice to have someone who understood his pain.

"Sure, how about it Sev? All three of us?" asked Harry.

"For a while, then I will leave you too two it" said Severus. 'Plus you will need time to get to know one another properly. So bringing up his abuse was a good way to get them talking, I was not sure it would work' thought Severus.

"Deal" said Harry and Draco at the same time.

'Oh they were going to be great friends, he was happy for them both they needed someone in their life that understood them.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 28

Time seemed to have flown by; before Harry knew it months of the school year had gone by. Recently he had been feeling sick, as usual he told no one about it and seen to himself. Even though he trusted Severus and everything he didn't think the man would want to be bothered with him being sick. He still did not know much about a relationship and how it was supposed to work.

Draco and he had gone in leaps and bounds; they were stuck together like Siamese twins (Twins that are stuck together). However, something was going to put a big dent in Harry's plans. He went to see Poppy at the hospital wing, big mistake but one that could not be avoided.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked Poppy, this young man never seemed away from this place.

"I've been feeling sick, constantly for the last fortnight, I think I may have eaten something off" said Harry, thinking he had a tummy bug which could be cured within minutes. It was the first time he had asked for help from anyone, and not the last time either.

"Lets see then, lay down for me and I will do a full scan" said Poppy, into nurse mode immediately.

She ran the scan, looked at the results and surprise covered her face within minutes. If anything she wasn't expecting what she seen, and Harry wasn't sure he liked the look on her face and he, himself, wasn't ready for her news.

"What's the matter? I'm not dying am I?" asked Harry last part was meant as a joke but Poppy didn't laugh.

"Mr. Potter, you're pregnant" said Poppy looking concerned.

"What? I'm a guy hello, its not possible" said Harry, despite all the books he had read he had not come across one that told him about pregnancies.

"Mr. Potter it is indeed possible for a man to become pregnant you are the first one I've ever dealt with, now why don't you rest while I make some notes" said Poppy.

"Fine Madam Pomfrey" said Harry nodding looking pensive.

Next thing he heard was Poppy shouting someone's name into the floo powder.

"Albus Dumbledore".

"Yes Poppy?" asked Dumbledore, Harry thought he sounded annoyed.

"Mr. Potter is in the Hospital Wing" said Poppy.

"Is he alright?" asked Dumbledore immediately concerned, 'no doubt over his weapon' thought Harry distastefully at the thought.

"Well in a manner of speaking" said Poppy sounding awkward.

"What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore sounding exasperated.

"He's pregnant" said Poppy sighing.

"Is he wanting rid of it?" asked Dumbledore sounding curious now.

"I do not know, but he doesn't seem like he wants rid of his child" said Poppy.

"Hm…try and get him to Poppy, he has his future in jeopardy, he will regret it forever if he should choose to keep it" said Dumbledore.

"It's up to Mr. Potter" said Poppy adamant.

'Good Poppy isn't completely in Dumbledore's control' thought Harry listening intently to every word.

"Of course it is Poppy, it was wrong of me. I was just thinking of Harry's well being" said Dumbledore sounding down.

"It's fine Albus, now excuse me I have a patient to attend to" said Poppy leaving her office and going back into the main wing.

"Right Mr. Potter, I'm going to give you an instrument, all you need to say is something like 'I'm going into labour' my end will glow and magic will allow me to come to your side in an instant. No one else will be able to come with me, of course that is if you wish to have the child, what is it you want Harry?" asked Poppy speaking to him as if he was an adult.

"I'm keeping it," said Harry immediately.

"Is that wise Harry?" asked Dumbledore hearing Harry's words as he walked into the hospital wing.

"You can't change my mind" said Harry looking serious.

"Very well" said Dumbledore, sighing disappointedly he left the hospital wing, Harry turned to Poppy and spoke.

"I will keep this with me always, thank you Poppy," said Harry.

Harry went outside, down to the shore, sticking behind rocks wanting peace and quite from everything and everyone. Good job he did, in a weird way…we will see.

"Ah, Gerard, good to see you," said one voice, Harry could identify as Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes Albus why did you send me a letter? Why do you want too see me?" asked the man that could only be Gerard.

"Potter is pregnant" said Dumbledore.

"Indeed?" asked the stranger surprise colouring his voice.

"I want you to get rid of it for me," said Dumbledore.

"I see" said Gerard this time no surprise in his voice.

"Pretend to be Snape, I have a hair from him; all you need is polyjuice potion. He will never trust the man again, I'm killing two birds with one stone, so I'm quite happy." said Dumbledore.

"Would Potter not be easier to control if he has a child?" asked Gerard.

"No, he will rebel against me, you know a bond between carrier and child, he would take off," said Dumbledore, not knowing just how right he was.

Harry sat there, sighing he shook his head at the length Dumbledore was going, killing an innocent child just so he could control him. Making him distrust Severus, he would have if Dumbledore's plan had happened.

"I got to get out of here" said Harry out loud to himself; quickly he started his long walk to the school once again.

"Harry! You alright?" asked Draco smiling when he saw his best friend, who had become almost like a brother to him in just a few months. Not having his own brother or sister made it all the easier for them to bond.

"I'm leaving" said Harry.

"Ah, Mr…Harry I had wondered where you had went" said Severus softly.

Harry frowned and stunned Severus almost immediately. "Stupefy" he didn't even get the chance to duck.

"What is wrong with you?!" asked Draco stunned.

"I'm leaving Draco, I'm pregnant" said Harry.

"Uncle Sev always wanted Children!" said Draco.

"I can't stay, that's not even Severus, its someone under poly juice Dumbledore wants to abort my child without my consent and knowledge. If I stay here I will put my child in danger, I just hope Severus understands that." said Harry.

"At least tell me where you are going?" said Draco protesting.

"I'm sorry, I will send you a letter once I'm there, tell Severus its nothing he's done" said Harry summoning his things he was out of Hogwarts just as quickly as he came in.

"Fine, good luck mate," said Draco knowing Harry would tell him no more by the look on his face.

If it was him pregnant, he didn't think he would stay here, especially if Dumbledore who had access to the entire school wanted his child dead. Sighing sadly he watched his brother leave, wondering if he would ever see him again.

He waited an hour, and true to Harry's word it was someone under poly juice potion. He didn't wait for the man to completely change; he was running towards the dungeons. He felt the need to tell Severus, he knew now that Severus wouldn't catch or stop Harry now.

He felt confused, his loyalty to Severus and Harry, if Harry didn't want Severus to come it must be for a reason. He didn't know what it was but eventually Severus would find the reason, sooner than he thought.

Quickly banging the doors of his godfather's quarters open, he found the man asleep. He knew that Dumbledore must have drugged him or something, Severus never slept during the day, unless he had really been hurt badly at meetings.

It took Severus three hours to wake up; Draco knew this because the time had crawled by. Draco sighed in relief when Severus started to wake up, dreading telling his godfather the news he had.

"Draco? What are you doing here? Cant believe I fell asleep" said Severus yawning as he stretched out.

"Harry's gone" said Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus immediately his attention only on Draco.

"He's left, Dumbledore was going to hurt him, he gave you something to make you sleep and got someone to polyjuice as you" said Draco.

"What why would he do that?" asked Severus confused.

"I don't know, I guess to make him hate you, he's pregnant Sev" said Draco.

"And you let him go?" asked Severus wide eyed betrayal deep in his eyes.

"If I had tried to stop him he would have stunned me, plus Dumbledore wants your child dead. Do you really want Harry to remain here? And risk the chance that he may be caught? And the baby killed? What I don't understand is why he didn't take you" said Draco confused.

"Because of the dark mark I can be tracked wherever I go, that's what the mark does" said Severus understanding lightening his face.

"What else did he say?" asked Severus.

"Nothing apart from the fact he said he was going to write" said Draco depressed.

"Very well, please tell me if he gets in touch" said Severus.

"I will" said Draco not able to deny his godfather anything, who by the way looked so lost at that moment. In a way he had just lost his husband and child.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 26 (Sorry about mixing chapters up!)

It was months before they heard anything, when Draco got the letter he knew the handwriting immediately. Making sure to look at it disdainfully before putting it in his pocket he continued on eating his breakfast, the owl soon flew out like the others before it obviously not looking for a reply.

Severus knew that tactic; it was one that most Slytherins have used to death. Of course thankfully Dumbledore didn't even look twice; he had lost interest in Draco four weeks after Harry disappeared. Dumbledore had requested Draco to come to his office and had learned nothing.

"Ah Draco, I had a feeling I would be seeing you" said Severus, hoping against hope for some good news.

"He thinks he's going to have twins," said Draco handing over the letter.

Stunned Severus grabbed the letter from Draco's hand and started reading it himself.

_Draco, _

_Everything is going alright, I'm reading and training myself like I had planned before Dumbledore meddled in my life once again. However, I am bigger than I should be for just a couple of months along, I think I'm having twins, I've felt more than one kick at the same time. _

_I'm missing you and Severus, but I did what I had to do and I do not regret it. I'm having a child, something I thought I would never have. I've read books on male pregnancies now, I know that sometimes or most of the time that the carrier doesn't survive the child birth._

_I hope I do, if I don't I have you and Severus I can rely on to bring them up. I'm under a version of the Fidelus Charm, no one really knows it. It's as ancient as Merlin himself, its handy being pureblood you have millions of books. _

_Well I have to go, I am getting hungry, some pickled onions and strawberry ice cream sounds lovely. _

_Goodbye for now I will try and write again. _

_Harry _

_P.S - Enclosed you will find a scan, of the babies taken just days ago, I want you to give this to Severus. I know you will have told him as soon as you could, and I don't mind. He deserves to know._

"My Children" said Severus looking at the scan; two babies were plainly visible for him to see. There was something, he couldn't work out what, between them.

"Yes!" said Draco smiling slightly.

----------------0

The year continued, Dumbledore was becoming even more angry and desperate to find Harry. He could clearly remember the day he had realized that the boy was gone, thinking back on it he snarled silently.

-----FLASH BACK, WHEN DUMBLEDORE FOUND OUT-----

"Ah, Severus how is young Harry?" asked Dumbledore, expecting Gerard had done his job and gotten rid of the baby and Harry was grieving for it.

Gerard had run away, he didn't like being humiliated and he had been, getting stunned by a student, someone more than half his age. It was truly humiliating; he didn't get back in touch with Dumbledore.

"Harry's missing, I haven't seen him since yesterday, he didn't come back" said Severus still depressed at the fact that he would never see his children; well that's what he thought anyway.

"What? Why didn't I hear of this sooner?" shouted Dumbledore surprised.

"I didn't realize he had to be with me every day. When he didn't come back I thought he would come in late. He didn't come back, nor has he slept in his bed. I'm sure he will be back" said Severus, saying this last part sarcastically.

"You should have informed me last night" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"Because you have wasted precious time, time we could have been looking for him" said Dumbledore irritated.

"You know now!" said Severus not bothering to hold his tongue. Dumbledore just looked at him coldly before leaving. He had most of the Order out looking for him; more people were dying at the hands of the Death Eaters because Dumbledore had extra people working on finding Harry.

----END FLASH BACK-----------

"I'm going to have to go" said Severus.

"What's up?" asked Draco, he was closer to Severus than ever these days.

"Order meeting" said Severus showing his distaste at having to go. 

"Ok. See you tomorrow, I'm going to get some homework done" said Draco.

"Very well, goodbye for now Draco" said Severus.

"Bye" said Draco leaving his godfathers quarters and going to the Slytherin common room.

-----------0

"Quiet please" demanded Dumbledore.

"Take me off the search for Potter; I want to be out there making a difference in the war. If we haven't found him neither has Voldemort. We are wasting resources" said Moody before Dumbledore could talk.

"How dare you?!" snapped Molly quickly coming to Harry's defense.

"I agree people are dying stop searching for Harry" said Severus sounding defeated.

"I cannot, we all know how important he is" said Dumbledore.

"He's not that important! Surly if Potter can defeat Voldemort one of us could. You could, you are the most powerful wizard in the world sir," said Ron being an ass kisser.

"Thank you Ronald" said Dumbledore, his ego getting ten times bigger, not that it needed any bigger.

"So what's it to be?" asked Moody.

"We pull of the search" said Dumbledore knowing he wasn't going to get the support he needed to keep the search going.

"Good, we heard anything from You-Know-Who?" asked Shacklebolt.

"He is planning an attack on Muggle towns; there have been three attacks in a row, all in similar areas. Ones that are closed off with little cottages, small town's places like that. We will station Order members in different areas, we use the medallion if anything comes up" said Dumbledore.

"When do we go?" asked Arthur.

"Tonight at six," Said Dumbledore.

"Am I getting to go this time?" asked Ron curiously, he was angry he kept being told he was not allowed.

"Yes" said Dumbledore, giving into the young man, he needed all the people he could get.

"Albus!" screeched Molly appalled.

"If you didn't want Ron here, you should not have let him join in the first place. Order members have been teaching him, he should be fine, now lets get it sorted" Dumbledore.

After that they discussed what they planned to do, so by the time the Order meeting finished they all had places they needed to be. They would be spread out around the country that night hoping to stop Voldemort.

It happened in Surry, where Ron had been stationed, working the medallion, he called the Order. They were all apparating into the vicinity within minutes, all wands at the ready to fight. The Death Eaters seemed to suspect they were there, and started firing at them. The Order a few hours later had to retreat, as they were being beaten rather badly.

"Retreat! Retreat!" boomed Dumbledore's voice seeing he was not going to win this loosing battle. There was too many Death Eaters, and too little Order members. It was then Dumbledore realized just how little Order members he had. He knew he would need to start recruiting people, even with Ron, Hermione and a few other children they seemed to get smaller all the time.

---------------

"Why did we leave? We could have had them!" protested Ron. After they had apparated back near Hogwarts.

How will the Order react? Will they realize that Ron is a risk to them? Will he be chucked out the Order? Will  
Hermione go with him? Loyal to the end? Or will she stick with the Order...Using the troll in first year as an excuse? Will Hermione only care about her social standing? R&R please

Goodbye - Debs h


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter Has Always Known

Chapter 27

Severus decided he wanted Harry back and now, he wouldn't wait any longer. Quickly setting up a cauldron and added water into it, he waited for it to boil before he began adding the ingredients he would need. He had every door locked and spelled shut. What Severus was doing was the darkest of magic, one that was no longer used. Although Severus didn't understand why it was banned it could have helped people - who was kidnapped and such. They didn't like it because it was made by Salazar Slytherin - dim witted people thought Severus.

Hoping and praying it would work, he had to leave one ingredient to shimmer into the potion for one hour. This was when he decided to make an appearance, taking points off and finished his lunch off.

Dumbledore asked him loads of questions, which Severus refused to answer.

"Don't you want Harry found?" snapped Dumbledore angrily he hated being ignored or shrugged at.

"Don't care" said Severus.

"Fine" snapped Dumbledore, he had wanted to use Severus' magic to trace Harry. They were married after all, they shared magic. Severus however, had been adamant that his magic would not be getting used for anything.

----------0

"Hey Uncle Sev, how are you?" asked Draco, he finished his homework and had no other classes. He had begun spending a lot of his time with his godfather to keep him company.

"Fine" said Severus, he didn't want to tell Draco. "Apart from the fact Dumbledore wants to use my magic to find Harry. If he thinks I will he has another thing coming."

"Listen I think you need to be more careful" said Draco.

"About what?" asked Severus looking confused at what he thought was a change of the subject.

"About leaving anything you have poured your magic into, or even anything you lay on" said Draco.

"Dumbledore is manipulative but he isn't that bad" said Severus sounding amused as he rolled his eyes.

"He is" said Draco adamantly.

"Can you give me an example?" asked Severus skeptical.

"He used your hair and let someone poly-juice as you. That's why Harry left without giving you an option. He had to get himself away from Hogwarts as fast as possible. Just in case Dumbledore tried anything else, he was concerned" said Draco.

"Did Harry tell you this? Well perhaps it didn't happen maybe Dumbledore just said he was going too" said

"I witnessed the man turning back into his natural form" whispered Draco looking down ashamed.

"And you just happened to forget to tell me?" said Severus sarcastically.

"I didn't want to tell you, I couldn't believe Dumbledore would force someone to turn into you and get them to terminate the baby. Not only that but it would drive a wedge between the both of you" said Draco.

"Merlin" said Severus slumping back on the couch stunned. 

"I'm sorry Sev," said Draco.

"I'm not staying here" said Severus, he didn't like the fact that Dumbledore was using his hair and could use his magic next if he didn't get out of there.

"But Harry will be back some day!" protested Draco.

"I will find Harry before he will get the chance to come back" said Severus, pacing back and forward.

"What how?" said Draco stunned, it looked like he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"I'm brewing the 'Homeward bound' potion" said Severus.

"What? But aren't all potions by Salazar Slytherin banned?" said Draco shocked.

"Indeed no one needs to know however," said Severus smirking.

"Suppose" said Draco, nodding his head eagerly, he had known about that potion since he was thirteen, when he had gotten that far into his library.

"In fact it should be getting the next ingredient added in a minute" said Severus looking at his special watch. This watch was for potions, like a stop watch, so he would know when the exact time to add his ingredient.

"I am coming" said Draco seriously.

"Your father" said Severus.

"I don't care! I want to come I will come even if I have to brew that potion myself!" snapped Draco, he surprise himself he didn't think he would ever feel this way about anyone.

"You have finally chosen your path" said Severus sounding proud.

"I have, I chose Harry's side" said Draco, he wasn't going to follow Dumbledore, nor Voldemort. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, best friend of Harry Potter the boy who lived had finally chosen his place in this war. He was with Harry one hundred percent of the way.

Everyone better watch out, there was a new Lord in town, a grey lord at that. No one would be surprised when more people join Harry Potter's side, after all the grey side would sound the best in the end.

"Good, I am so proud of you Draco" said Severus softly, he had been trying to get Draco to run, hide or come to him. Now he had chosen his side, they were on the same side now and nothing would ruin that.

"Thank you" said Draco tears in his eyes.

No one had ever told him they were proud of him, but for the first time Draco felt hope for a brighter future. Burning so brightly that there was no river that could put it out.

"Lets get going" said Draco putting new found strength into his words. 

"Once we go, there is no turning back" warned Severus.

"I know" said Draco still not even a single doubt in his eyes nor an ounce of regret.

"Let's go" said Severus smirking.

They stood around the cauldron, and regretfully Severus put in the scan of their children. Smoke puffed out, and swirled around the room, when it cleared they found themselves outside a house.

"What happened?" said Draco curiously, a bit scared too.

"We should be at Harry's hide out, otherwise it's not worked." said Severus going forward and chapping the door.

------------0

"Harry won't expect anyone! He will run" snapped Draco, thinking straight.

"Shit" swore Severus slamming his way into the house.

"Harry it's me!" shouted Severus as soon as he was in.

If they hadn't shouted there and then, Harry would have been gone. Portkey in hand and everything he stopped short knowing who it was. He wondered how on earth he had found him.

"How?" said Harry shocked, no one should have been able to find him.

"Magic" said Severus smiling softly, his lover was gorgeous as always.

"Wow, you sure as hell have been working out" said Draco admiring Harry's body.

"I did for a while, until I started showing now I just do it now and again, were you followed?" asked Harry worried they had.

"No one knows we appeared here instantaneously." said Severus.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" said Harry his voice thick with guilt.

"I understand," said Severus, he had been angry, furious even, but now he wasn't, he understood. He felt that he would have done the same if he were in Harry's position.

"I knew you would" said Harry smiling sadly.

Severus was over and hugging Harry within seconds, never wanting to let go of the young man he had grown to love more than anything. He didn't squeeze too tight, he would hate it, if he did anything to his children.

"How far along are you?" asked Severus, he knew how long his lover had been gone but he didn't know how far along his children were exactly.

"I'm late," said Harry.

"Wow," said Draco impressed, if anything magical babies were eager to get out into the magical world they were usually early.

It was as if they were meant to be there for this, because at that very minute something wet Severus's legs and all of Harry's lower half.

"Oh shit" muttered Draco, the only one would could speak at that very minute.

"My water broke" said a shocked Harry, he thought it should be painful, but he had felt nothing.

"Our babies are coming, please tell me you have a doctor" said Severus panicking completely. He had kept his composure at Voldemort's side and when Dumbledore used him repeatedly, but when it came to his pregnant husband he was loosing the cool he had created over the years.


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry Potter Has Always Known **

**Well I'm on the next chapter of Always known, bet you thought it would never be finished huh? Well it will be have no doubt about that. Most of my story ideas are the same I know, but they are different in their own way I like that about them. **

**Chapter 28 **

"You keep your cool facing Lord Voldemort? The Darkest Lord of our time and you don't know what to do when your husband goes into labor!" shrieked Draco.

"Shut up your not helping" said Severus lifting Harry up and putting him on the couch looking lost.

"What will I do?" asked Severus aiming his question at Draco.

"I'm still at school! I'm an only child! HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO!" shouted Draco wide eyed, he was as lost as Severus.

"SHUT UP!!" screeched Harry, then he gave of a scream of pain, this children were persistent he would give them that.

"Give me the necklace thing over there" Harry managed out between bouts of pain.

"Here" said Draco hurrying to give it to Harry not wanting to upset a pregnant man, which was just suicidal. They weren't born with the ability to handle emotions such as pregnant hormones.

"Poppy" Harry said though the necklaces. "I'm in Labor" a few seconds later.

'Pop'

"Severus? Mr. Malfoy how did you get here?" asked Poppy already knowing that Harry had made himself unplotable to all.

"How did you?" asked Severus his anger was brimming now.

"Sev, she didn't know where I was, she was able to apparate through the necklace" said Harry before his husband could say something he would regret later.

"Oh" said Severus calming down immediately.

"Are you going to just STAND THERE AND LET THE BABIES COME THERESELVES?" Shrieked Harry in pain.

"Oh dear, don't worry, just breath" said Poppy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING? BLOODY HELL I'M NOT DOING THIS EVER AGAIN!" Shouted Harry screaming.

"Calm down," said Poppy used to the screaming, however, Severus and Draco were backing away.

"Severus don't you dare! Come here he needs you" shouted Poppy.

"Are you sure it's safe" said Severus wide eyed at his husband.

"IF YOU DON'T YOU ARENT TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Screamed Harry.

"When did your water break?" asked Poppy after saying a spell.

"Just about an hour ago" said Draco thoughtfully.

"These children are desperate to get out, just like their father's too stubborn for their own good" muttered Poppy.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry once the pain had stopped, however, temporarily it was.

"It means your going to have your children in the next couple of hours," said Poppy the words sounding foreign to her tongue.

"That's impossible! It takes at least ten hours to have a child!" said Severus wide eyed, he was next to his husband now.

"Well apparently not with Harry Potter," said Poppy sounding amazed.

"Well that's a good thing right? Less pain" said Draco softly.

"Indeed" said Poppy.

"THANK GOD FOR THAT" shouted Harry.

"What's a god?" asked Draco curiously.

"A Merlin in the Muggle world" said Poppy, shaking her head; honestly this young man was as pure-blooded as they came. 

"Oh" said Draco nodding his head.

"Right get him on the floor, or conjure a bed of some sorts," snapped Poppy at Severus.

They conjured a bed, Poppy made braces, so his legs were apart, before she realized she wouldn't need them. It wasn't a female she was dealing with, she wanted to hit herself but there was no time for that. Harry was once again screaming in pain, she knew the children would need taken from the womb otherwise they would loose them.

Laying him down flat, she gave him a numbing potion, which would not affect the babies. Sighing softly she put her gloves on and took a scalpel, making slicing motions a few time, steadying her strength and hand she finally put the blade down on Harry's stomach.

"Stay still Harry" said Poppy meaning it, if anything happened the scalpel would go right into his stomach. This was something she didn't want to happen; wide eyed Harry realized this as well. He stiffened completely looking white and scared.

"I'm here Harry, don't worry" soothed Severus, letting his husband take hold of his hand. He couldn't let Harry down, Harry needed him right now. He was getting to see his children brought into the world, a sight he never thought he would see. He was here and was not going anywhere; he was staying with his Harry.

"God Sev, it hurts" moaned Harry.

"Can't be worse than the Cruciatus curse" said Severus in what he thought was comfort.

"Wanna bet?" asked Harry squeezing Severus' hand cutting of his blood circulation.

"Nope" said Severus, sighing in relief as Harry loosened his grip.

"You better hope not" said Harry the pain was in was executing.

------------0 Three hours later------------------

"There we go, now let's get you stitched back up" said Poppy, after she took Severus and Harry's third baby from the womb.

"So much for an hour" sighed Severus taking his third baby from Poppy's hands, Harry had passed out after two hours.

"I am sorry, not everything I say should be written down" said Poppy sighing in relief.

"I'll remember that" said Severus looking annoyed at Poppy's relaxed expression.

-------------------------------0

Harry was now stitched up and awake, holding onto one of his children while Severus help onto two. Draco and Poppy had gone into the Kitchen to give them some peace.

"I'm sorry" said Harry sounding ashamed of himself.

"Never apologize you did what you thought was right!" said Severus only really saying this was because he had been there to see the birth of his children. If he hadn't he knew it would be a completely different story altogether, he didn't think he could have forgiven Harry for that.

------------------------------0

**There we go another story chapter completed this story is coming to an end...well not really I've still got loads to do lol but maybe seven or eight chapters! anyway cya l8r! Review please and give me more muse and an urge to write another chapter!!! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter Has Always Known **

**Chapter 29**

The three newborn babies were sleeping, as was Harry, however, Severus was awake and watching over them. Poppy had gone; Draco was still there but asleep on the couch in the living area. Severus still felt as though he was in a very real dream, which he obviously didn't want to end. He had to pinch himself so he could convince himself he was awake and this was real.

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, no surprise after all he had slept since the afternoon. "Hey,"

"Are you ok? Need any potions?" asked Severus, he was right next to Harry so there was no need to get up.

"No, I'm fine" said Harry. He was perhaps a little drowsy but apart from that he was fine.

"Good," said Severus, he was unsure of what to say next.

"Any names?" asked Harry softly.

"I've always liked Alexander" said Severus putting in his two Nickels.

"Hm...I like it Alexander Steven Snape" said Harry testing it out.

"You are giving them my last name?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Of course" said Harry softly.

"But the name will bring nothing but hate!" said Severus suddenly not wanting his children having to go through the prejudice their name brought.

"Not when I'm finished the name will be the most respected name in the wizarding world" said Harry sounding so sure of himself.

"I don't think that will happen" said Severus sadly, how he wished he could bring respect to his name.

"I promise you this Severus, I will make sure my children grow up without the prejudice of the so called Snape name." said Harry.

"Whatever you think Harry," said Severus softly, he didn't want to argue with his lover.

"Why didn't you trust me?" asked Severus softly.

"Didn't Draco tell you?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes he told me, but I just want to hear your side," said Severus.

"I heard Dumbledore trying to tell Poppy to convince me to terminate the babies. I didn't, he then came to see me. After that he asked someone to force terminate me, someone I don't know I've never heard the voice before" shrugged Harry. "I was scared, and when you acted angry, I thought perhaps that it was already him. Dumbledore told him to use polyjuice potion, get me hating you, loose the babies and to him its killing two birds with one stone" he finished.

"I see," said Severus, a mask of anger on his face, thank god Harry had over heard them, otherwise they may have lost their babies.

"I'm sorry," said Harry still feeling horrible.

"Don't be, if you hadn't these babies wouldn't be here, don't you understand that?" asked Severus.

"Yes but I've always thought when babies are born their mums and dads are supposed to be there." said Harry.

"Well I was there, no need to worry; maybe if the outcome had been different then perhaps I would have remained angry at you for a long time. However, I wouldn't have abandoned you, shouted at you, or hurt you." said Severus slipping into the bed.

"Can I name the others?" asked Harry, suddenly very vulnerable; his emotions were all over the place.

"Of course, love" said Severus, Poppy had explained his behavior would change all the time in the next coming days.

"I need to think," said Harry,

"You do that," soothed Severus.

"You look tired," said Harry smiling as Severus snuggled Harry into him.

"I am, I've stayed up all night" said Severus.

"Sleep now then, no one can get us, I promise" said Harry, knowing the wards would hold; even should the two of them die.

It didn't take long for exhausted Severus to fall asleep, but it took Harry longer, eventually he joined an emotional, tired Severus in dream land.

-------------0

"Hey" said Harry, smiling as Severus found himself wakening up, to love filled green eyes.

"Hello," said Severus, content to lay there with Harry lying right next to him.

"Are the little ones alright?" asked Severus.

"I thought I was your little one?" asked Harry a little hurt crept into his voice which he covered.

"You will always be my little one, but I can have more than one little one, love," said Severus. He understood where Harry was coming from, abuse no matter how better you seem, always creeps up on you unexpectedly.

"Oh" said Harry immediately smiling and feeling better.

"Owwww" hissed Harry, feeling a pain in his stomach.

"Needing the potion now?" inquired Severus.

"Yes, it hurts," said Harry though little breaths. It was hurting him to breathe so he was just inhaling a little and then letting it out.

"Accio pain reliever " whispered Severus, the children were next to them and they didn't want to wake them up.

"Here" said Severus. Opening the bottle he helped Harry swallow it, by now Harry was almost doubled over in pain. As soon as he was able to swallow it he let out a sigh of relief and slumped onto Severus. Severus immediately began soothing Harry's hair in comfort.

"How long will this last?" asked Harry his voice muffled from Severus' clothes.

"Shouldn't be any more than a couple of days," said Severus.

"Days?!" said Harry alarmed.

"Not as painful as that, don't worry the pain will dim constantly," said Severus soothingly,

"Good" said Harry snuggling back in, he had missed his lover more than he would ever know.

"I missed you," admitted Harry, after a few minutes of silence, the only noise in the room was five people breathing, the three children, Severus and Harry's.

"I as well, I attempted to look for you," said Severus.

"Yes and you did, good timing too" said Harry smiling.

"Yes," said Severus nodding.

"I've trained the best I'm going to be able, I'm going to have to face Voldemort and soon" said Harry.

"What?! Why I mean you can't..." said Severus protesting immediately.

"Severus I am not having my children brought up a secret, now if I told the world Voldemort would be after them too. I'm not having them growing up in a world of fear, plus I fear myself the longer I let myself be attached to my children the harder in the end it will be for me to go and face him" said Harry, deep down even Severus knew what Harry was saying to be true.

"You will survive, I will make sure of it," said Severus.

"Someone needs to stay with the children, they need at least one father" said Harry adamantly.

"I'm coming, Draco can stay and watch them" said Severus.

"And Dobby" said Harry, he knew he would never be able to convince Severus to stay so he just agreed.

"Now what have you decided to name them?" asked Severus.

"Sasha and Alexis" said Harry.

"Sasha Alexis Snape?" asked Severus thoughtfully.

"No Alexis um...Sev how would you feel about Eileen? Alexis Eileen Snape?" asked Harry.

"I like it" said Severus smiling softly.

"Ok Alexis Eileen Snape and Sasha Severina Snape" said Harry finally.

"Your naming one after me?" asked Severus.

"She is your daughter Sev," smiled Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus smirking.

"I would like Draco and Poppy to be their godfather and godmother" said Harry.

"Draco? I must say I'm surprised" said Severus; he had no realized that Harry trusted Draco that much.

"They might grow up too proud but he will make sure they have everything they want should we not survive" said Harry as much as it pained him to think about it or say it he knew it was a possibility.

"So do you have a plan to get rid of Voldemort?" asked Severus softly.

"I do, but I need to get into his place undetected, and kill his Death Eaters though the mark...so I need a good amount of time, we need people to fight them off, until I am able to...finish it" said Harry.

"That's impossible, Voldemort will know the minute you step on the grounds" said Severus.

"Not if you give him something," said Harry.

"Like what?" said Severus, what could stop Voldemort from realizing Harry was on the grounds?

"I don't know sedative or something?" suggested Harry.

"Harry Voldemort was good at potions, not as good as me of course but good, he will know a sedative when he sees one" said Severus.

"But I can cause him pain, distract him, you give him the potion don't make it too strong though" said Harry.

"You are serious about this" said Severus surprised.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Ok I will do it," said Severus, he hadn't been called for a long time.

"How do you know it will work?" asked Severus.

"The connection works both ways!" said Harry smirking.

"Fair enough ok, when do you plan on doing this?" asked Severus.

"Today," said Harry, he would get this war over with as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" asked Severus concerned, he knew there was no point in changing his mind, one thing each off them knew was that they were both stubborn and adamant and there is no point in trying to get them to do something or not too do something.

"Yes" said Harry.

* * *

**FINAL BATTEL FOR VOLDEMORT VS HARRY IS COMING! OPERATION BRING DOWN DUMBLEDORE WILL COME AFTERWARDS...IF HARRY SURVIVES! WILL HE? OR WILL HE DIE A HERO'S DEATH AND DIE FIGHTING LORD VOLDEMORT? AND HAVE SEVERUS BRING UP HIS THREE CHILDREN BY HIMSELF? AS YOU CAN SEE I'VE GIVEN THE CHILDREN NAMES ALREADY WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THEM? THEY ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE USUAL LILY NAMES N THAT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY EVERYTHING ASIDE PLEASE REVIEW! R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter Has Always Known **

**Chapter 30**

"We are going to end this war" said Severus curtly to Draco, Harry and the babies were asleep. Draco and Severus were sitting down, Draco looked shocked at the news! He had never expected to hear that! Not now after they had just become fathers. 

"But the babies!" protested Draco quite violently. 

"Will be fine, they have a godfather and godmother too look after them, they will not need for anything. I want my children to grow up in a world without fear," sighed Severus. 

"I…I" said Draco not finishing it, his shoulders slumped in defeat he knew that he would never be able to convince Severus it wasn't a good idea now. Both Severus and Harry were stubborn, once they wanted to do something, he knew nothing would stop them. 

"Nothing you do or say will stop us Draco, but should anything happen to us, anything please look after my children, promise me this!" said Severus his onyx eyes boring into Draco, as if he was daring him to break eye contact with him or say no. 

"I promise I will look after them always" promised Draco, and magic radiated around them, Draco had spoke the truth and an oath was now in place. Indeed Draco meant each word. Despite how his father had brought him up, he had a good enough influence of his godfather to come out the better person. 

"Good, you are such an amazing boy Draco, I wouldn't change a hair on your head. You are an amazing young man, I am proud to be your godfather, I love you, take care of yourself and my children" said Severus, he obviously thought deep down he was going to die. 

Draco gulped, tears welled up in his eyes, that's something he had always wanted to hear from his father. However, the words were never thought never mind spoken, but his godfather had said it, someone who really loved him. It meant more to him than anything else in this world. Severus knew because he embraced his godson, hugging him tightly, he was not one to show emotion unless it was deserved. 

"Thank you Sev" said Draco, the tears never fell, some Malfoy rules would stay with him for a while. He had learned at a young age never to cry, or his father would get very angry at him. 

"Your welcome, now get some sleep!" said Severus curtly almost back to his normal self. 

Draco just nodded, Severus then stood and left, going towards the room Harry lay asleep in. 

"Sev?" mumbled Harry softly. 

"Sleep Harry, I'm here" soothed Severus softly. 

"MMmmm" said Harry falling asleep once more. 

Draco went to his own room not long after, it was plain but it did him, after all he was not going to stay here forever. Sighing softly sliding into bed, wondering just how much longer he was going to have the two most important men in his life; Harry and Severus. He didn't love them like lovers but he respected them and loved them like a brother and father. The thought of anything happening to them caused a stab of pain to piece his heart. 

**_-------------0 Next morning, at breakfast 0------------------------_**

"Are you both serious about this?" asked Draco.

"Indeed" said Severus. 

"We need to do this, for our children Draco" sighed Harry, he understood that Draco would be upset and scared. He had no idea just how much Draco had come to love Harry - as a brother and friend someone to rely on and tell his life story to and his secrets. 

"I understand" said Draco, but he didn't really, he just didn't want to upset them. 

"I'm glad" said Harry softly. 

"How are you doing it?" asked Draco, he would like to know he was curious. 

"Severus is going to go in, and I'm going to cause Voldemort pain though the link and Severus will give Voldemort a slow acting sedative!" said Harry. 

"But he's been found out as a spy!" said Draco looking wide eyed and scared. 

"Yes we know, but he wont know Severus is there, they all wear masks and that, we are going to make sure one Death Eater goes down before they are called again" said Harry. 

"Oh," said Draco well it made sense. 

"Who? Most Death Eaters are well protected!" said Draco. 

"Your father" said Severus. 

"WHAT?" shouted Draco surprised. 

"You are going to get us into your manor Draco, and you are going to stun him, let me use his hair in poly juice, there's no other person trusted like Lucius" said Severus. 

"But I cant…" protested Draco, despite everything he loved his father. 

"It's that or risk Severus getting killed by going straight into the serpents den" said Harry, he hated being like that but it was the truth. 

"Fine" swallowed Draco thickly, despite what he felt for his father, nothing came before the feelings he had for Severus. Severus had been more of a father to him than Lucius. 

"I'm sorry we are putting you in this position" sighed Harry, his Slytherin side leaving him completely. 

"Don't be, your right" sighed Draco morosely. 

"If there was another way…you know I would never do this" sighed Severus, this was the only way they would get close to Voldemort.

"I know" smiled Draco softly, he trusted those two more than anyone else. 

"When?" asked Draco after a few seconds of silence. 

"One hour" said Severus. 

"How do you know when he's going to call?" asked Draco frowning. 

"He's got a raid planned" said Harry softly. 

"OH!" said Draco wide eyed understanding filling up his eyes, Harry had a connection with the dark lord. 

**_--------------------0 One hour later 0--------------------_**

"Come on then" said Draco, making sure both Harry and Severus were holding onto him. 

They apparated away, landing in the beautiful well kept manor of the Malfoy's. Narcissa loved gardening, loved planting her flowers, Lucius didn't approve of a lady getting dirty so she only did it when he was away. 

"What will happen to mum?" asked Draco looking fearfully at the two. 

"Nothing, don't worry" said Severus soothingly she didn't have the mark and she didn't approve of what Lucius did but had no choice. 

"He's going to call them now" said Harry, which was kind of freaky to both Draco and Severus. The connection, they didn't realized just how deep it went both ways. 

Five seconds past…they were beginning to think Lucius wasn't home. 

"Here he comes" whispered Harry. 

They were hidden from view behind a bush. 

"Now!" said Harry but Lucius had heard and spun around. 

"Draco," said Lucius his eyes wide. 

"I'm sorry father" said Draco putting his hand out he yelled "Stupefy". 

Lucius dropped to the ground with a thud his eyes still wide with shock and anger. 

Severus cut a bit of the hair off and added it into the potion they had brought along with them. 

"I only have an hour, be quick" said Severus crossing the wards as he did he morphed into Lucius Malfoy. 

"I will good luck" said Harry his eyes showing worry but he had confidence in his abilities. 

* * *

Well what did you think of that? sorry its been a few days since i updated! but i've been really busy things making real life a hell of a lot harder thats for certian! well what did you think? will their plan work? will Severus and Harry pull it off sucessfully? R&R plz and goodbye! 


	31. Chapter 31

**Harry Potter Has Always Known **

**Chapter 31**

Severus touched the mark and apparated away, he knew where Lucius always s stood and did exactly what Malfoy would do at a usual Death Eater meeting. Everyone else started appearing soon after, Voldemort was taking forever, and Severus was getting more nervous.

"My loyal Death Eaters, today is the day we finally storm Hogwarts and take it as our base!" hissed Voldemort smirking in triumph.

Yelling and cheering soon surrounded the room they were in. Severus grimaced in disgust but forced himself to act like Lucius would.

"My lord are the defences finally down?" asked Lucius.

"Almost!" snarled Voldemort smirking.

"I'm so happy my lord, I will finally get to kill those mud blood disgusting excuse for Witches and Wizards" sneered Lucius forcing a disgusted look on his face, all things aside the disgusted look didn't take much digging to find.

"Yes…now Avery…." hissed Voldemort.

Suddenly Voldemort stopped, his hands went to his forehead and he screeched a very inhuman scream. The Death Eaters had to put their hands over their ears, the found was horrific.

"MY LORD!" shrieked Bella scared out of her mind.

"Stand back!" said Lucius summoning his potion, he was Lucius Malfoy he wasn't supposed to carry potions with him. He had forced a pacific bottle to be summoned to him, the very one with the strong sedative.

"My Lord please swallow this!" said Lucius playing the concerned follower.

"What is it?!" snarled Bella.

"A pain reliever! that's all!" snarled Lucius making sure that he didn't like the assumptions Bellatrix was making.

Bella grabbed it off him, and then gave it to Voldemort, as soon as he drank it the pain stopped.

--0

Harry opened the bond up, without Voldemort knowing he was there. He heard everything Voldemort was saying.

"…Yes….Now…Avery" Harry heard Voldemort say before he struck.

Hard and fast he sent Voldemort as much pain as he could, he saw Bella and Lucius next to Voldemort. Sweat ran down his neck, trying to keep sending pain. Harry couldn't help but think that Severus better get that potion down the Dark Lord's throat so he could stop.

"My Lord please swallow this!" Harry heard Severus saying.

After Bella and Severus finished arguing the potion was finally swallowed the potion.

As soon as the potion was swallowed he stopped the pain and closed the link that went between his head and Voldemort's.

"Harry! Are you alright?" was the next thing Harry was aware off.

"What happened?" asked Harry worried.

"You passed out for five seconds," said Draco wiping sweat from Harry's brow.

"I'm fine now took more out of me to close the link between us," sighed Harry grateful for someone being nice to him, taking care of him he could count how many times that had happened on one hand.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco, banishing the cloth away.

"Yeah, thanks Draco" sighed Harry slumping against the chair, Draco went and sat beside him.

--0

"See" sneered Lucius.

"LEAVE ALL OF YOU NOW!!" NOW YELLED Voldemort, looking angry and ready to explode.

The Death Eaters didn't waste any time at all, they knew what would happen if they remained. Crucio would be the next word Voldemort spoke, everyone including Bella and Severus as Lucius was gone.

--0

"Severus are you alright?" said Draco jumping up from the chair.

"It went as well as to be expected," said Severus.

It looked kind of freaky seeing Lucius Malfoy with black hair. It didn't last long, because he was morphing into his natural form. When he caught sight of how exhausted Harry looked he turned into concerned husband in seconds.

"Harry! Are you alright?" asked Severus sliding right next to Harry.

"Just tired, took a lot out of me" said Harry snuggling into her husband.

"You don't say!" said Severus.

"He should be there by now!" said Draco, they apparated away back to the cottage Harry stayed in.

"How are the babies?" asked Harry to the house elf.

"They are fine Master Harry, they haven't woken up" replied the elf.

"I don't know, we will wait five minutes!" said Harry.

"Ok" said Draco, but it didn't stop him worrying all the time, and pacing the floor.

"Sit down your making me dizzy" said Harry, "There wont be any carpet left if you keep that up."

"Sorry" said Draco embarrassed.

"What's happening?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's going to attack Hogwarts" said Severus.

"What?!" said Harry shocked, he didn't want that happening.

"I think we should let that happen!"

"WHAT DRACO ARE YOU MAD!" said Harry looking at Draco has if he had never seen him before.

"Well….that's a good place to have the final battle" said Draco shrugging his shoulders.

"No its not! Innocent children will be there!" said Harry shocked.

"No Harry think about it, Dumbledore will be there that means the Order will be there soon as well" said Draco.

"True, and some of the Order members are Auror's and they will get in touch with the ministry" said Severus nodding his head in agreement with Draco.

"I suppose, then all the students will remain safely sealed in the castle" said Harry, it was only because the students were going to be safe that he even considered going.

"Then its happening" said Draco.

"It seems that way" said Severus nodding.

"How will we know when to leave? You have closed the link" said Draco.

"You did what?!" snapped Severus.

"I closed the link, it would have caused me pain if I didn't close it!" said Harry, 'what goes around comes around. Funny that it really does' he thought.

"I see, so as Draco said how are we going to know what time to leave?" asked Severus.

"You are going to cast a spell exactly where the anti -apparation wards end" said Harry.

"Who" asked Severus and Draco together at the same time.

"Either one of you, but I'd suggest Severus," said Harry.

"What spell?" asked Severus frowning.

"An magical tripping spell" said Harry.

"But… we don't have any of Voldemort's blood" said Severus looking shocked.

"No, Voldemort doesn't have any blood, he has my blood, and I'm going to give you some" said Harry.

"Good idea!" said Draco nodding his head.

"Then I'll leave and be back soon" said Severus trying to stand up.

He couldn't "Stay here, please just till I get some sleep".

"Fine just until you fall asleep" said Severus.

Harry was asleep in minutes.

"I never really thought of Harry Potter anything but invincible" said Draco.

"Well until a while ago I did as well, and another part of me knew he was just a child but I shut it out" said Severus.

"We know better now" said Draco smiling sadly.

"Yeah, yeah we do, thankfully we found out before it was too late" said Severus.

"True," said Draco, he couldn't help but think they looked together, funny thing was a year ago he would have had chucked someone in the loony bin if they said Severus and Harry would be together.

He couldn't help but admire just how much life could change.

He had given up his father for Severus, Harry and the light side.

He couldn't help but be happy with his decision.

He finally could see himself with a future.

And that Draco couldnt help but think, I love my life.

* * *

** A very much changed Draco Malfoy what do you think? did you like the conversation at the end there? about what they used to think of Harry? i thought it was quite good! well what do you think of it? will they suceed in finishing the war? will Dumbledore try and suceed or fail in killing harry after he kills Voldemort for good? will the Death EAters die with him? or will they go to Azkaban? becuase its used too much! R&R plz and goodbye! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Harry Potter Has Always Known**

**Chapter 32**

"The tripping wards are set, when Voldemort arrives I will be alerted" said Severus softly.

However, he didn't know Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters in first. So by the time the alarm went off and Severus and Harry left the Death Eaters were already in battle with Order members and Auror's.

"Harry please be careful," said Severus worried.

"Don't worry, if I don't make it, promise you will leave, go away and raise our children. Give them the life I wanted to give them, and let them know I loved them" said Harry.

"Harry…" said Severus looking awkward he was still unused to letting his emotions show. However, his eyes were over bright and that was enough for Harry.

"Promise me!" demanded Harry.

"I promise!" said Severus.

This pacified Harry, feeling stronger than ever he walked ahead into the playground. This was now nothing more than a battle field.

He noticed sixth and seventh years were in the battle, his classmates it saddened him that they were there. Dumbledore had made sure they hadn't learned everything. However, he had taught them well, so hopefully they will be able to survive to see sun down.

Spelling his voice, he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear "VOLDEMORT LETS FINISH THIS NOW".

"So Potter coming to save the day once again?" he sneered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's right Tom, this ends today" said Harry, walking to battle he didn't look like a school boy. He looked like a true hero, but what happened next would have them all doing a double take.

Voldemort suddenly looked drunk, sluggish and as if he was drunk Voldemort knew what was happening alright. Then Harry pointed his wand and said the spell as if he was just unlocking a door he shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and the most feared Dark Lord was dead. His Death Eaters started clawing at their arms in utter agony. The Auror's and Order members took one shocked look at Voldemort's dead form before bursting into action like they were used to.

They were shocked even more when their so called headmaster and leader shouted the killing curse at Harry. Suddenly everything happened in slow motion.

Severus yelled his name in despair.

Someone started bolting towards him.

Someone shielded him from the killing curse.

Someone 'Stupefied' the headmaster.

He looked down shocked; Hermione had gotten herself killed for him. But she had been using him hadn't she? She saw something stuck in her hand. Paper he frowned and took it. It had his name on it, frowning he put it in his pocket.

"You all right Potter?" snarled Moody.

"I'm fine, I've done my job Moody, I'm going home" said Harry.

"Aye you have laddie, of you go" said Moody his neck was bowed low…in what? Respect? Harry felt honoured Moody wasn't the trusting type or the respecting type.

"Come on Harry" said Severus bringing his husband close to his chest. His heart was still thumping a mile a minute; he thought he was going to be going home without his husband. He apparated both of them away, away from the ciaos Harry had done his bit. They couldn't ask anything else of him, although they did wonder what would come of Dumbledore.

--0

Severus was surprised when Harry didn't start crying for Hermione, using him or not that doesn't change the fact that Harry must have had feelings for her. Harry sat down, if anything he seemed numb and in shock? Draco upon seeing them both back let out a relived sigh. Upon seeing Harry though he knew to step back and let Severus handle this.

"Why did she do that?" said Harry.

"I do not know, perhaps that paper has the answers you seek" said Severus soothingly.

"Maybe" said Harry getting the paper and opening the scroll.

_My dearest Harry, _

_When I was in my first year, Albus Dumbledore came to see me just after I got all my books. The greatest headmaster according to the books, I was so awed and I agreed to do what he asked._

_When he told me I was to befriend you, he made it sound like you had never had friends and was scared about entering the wizarding world. I was foolish enough to believe that. However, when I Ron and you got together, I loved it. _

_You were my friends, but the oath I had taken for Dumbledore when I was just eleven - not understanding what I was doing. I didn't know Ron was a plot of Dumbledore's either. I have regretted it forever, but the money, promise of universities kept me blindly following him. _

_It wasn't until you found out, I saw the pain in your eyes, and I was surprised to feel like I had betrayed you. Digging deeper I found that I had never pretended, I had loved you like a brother all along. You were so small - smaller than me when we started. _

_Oh Harry! How can I ever ask you to forgive me? But If I don't then it will kill me slowly. I will do anything to prove to you that my feelings were not fake. I love you Harry, I heard you are pregnant, congratulations I would have loved if the situation was different to be an aunty to them. _

_Take care Harry, I love you and will do so forever, when this war is over I will bind my magic and leave for the Muggle world. I don't want you having to see me all the time. You were the magical part of me, without you my magic is nothing. I wish I had realized this sooner rather than later. _

_I just hope with all my heart you get this letter, and know so I can rest in peace. I'm sorry, i could say it forever but it would make no difference._

_Goodbye my brother._

_Goodbye my friend. _

_Hermione Jane Granger. _

"She loved me" mumbled Harry; he didn't even realize there were tear tracks sliding down his face.

"Indeed," said Severus, finally Harry would get some closure.

Suddenly Harry went limp in his arms, he was unconscious, worried he called madam Pomfrey. He need not have worried, because he was just magically drained from all the magic he was using so soon after giving birth.

--0

"Harry? Can you hear me love?" asked a voice.

"Mm" said Harry blinking open his eyes.

"Thank god for that, both Draco and I were getting worried" said Severus soothingly.

"Where am I? What time is it? How long have I been out" said Harry struggling to get up.

"In our bed, it's morning and you have been out for six days" said Severus.

"Hermione…" whispered Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Severus softly.

"Her funeral I want to attend it," said Harry.

"Are you sure that's wise?!" asked Severus.

He could tell by looking at Harry that he wouldn't talk his husband out of this one. So he did the easy thing, gave in while he was ahead and agreed.

--0

"I don't even have anything to give her," said Harry as they got ready.

"There are flowers everywhere down the stairs, everyone knows you defeated Voldemort they are very happy with you at the moment" said Severus.

"Then I will give her a couple of bunches" said Harry as they walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the two beautiful bouquets of Lilies. One white and the other were a fancy red colour; Hermione had liked Lilies but never made any for Harry's sake. With his mother being the name of the flower she loved so much.

"Ready?" asked Severus, he knew where the funeral was.

"Is it safe?" questioned Harry.

"Indeed, Dumbledore is in the ministry awaiting trial!" smirked Severus.

"Good" said Harry in satisfaction.

With that they apparated away, a little walk away from Hermione's funeral she was being buried. There was no one apart from her parents there, which was very horrible for Harry to see. Until he spotted the Hogwarts students coming from every different direction. They were coming to pay their respects too, smiling Harry let them.

Once they all had, he walked forward, putting the flowers down he spoke into the air "Hermione I forgive you, keep my mum company until I join you. Goodness knows she probably needs it with only dad for company. Don't beat yourself up about it, be at peace my friend - be at peace".

"Come Harry," said Severus lifting Harry up.

"Shit," said Harry. The press were gaining on them like a herd of elephants. They quickly apparated away, Harry was angry that he didn't get a chance to say his final piece before he was interrupted. Shrugging there was nothing he could do so no point in crying over spilt milk. He had gotten what he wanted to say most - he had forgiven her.

* * *

Bet you are wondering how can i write him forgiving her? but remember Hermione proved she loved him by dying for him! if nothing could prove it that could. Plus she had done something selfless and saved his life...becuase of her he will be able to raise his children! he will appareciate what she did for him more and more as the years go on! take care everyone! will anyone else be under oath? R&R and tell me what you want to happen! Bye xxx


	33. Chapter 33

**Harry Potter Has Always Known**

**Chapter 33**

"What now?" snapped Harry, he was sick of all the mail he was getting everyday. Although some of it was really sweet, it was still starting to get on Harry's nerves.

"Shall I open it?" asked Severus, not showing his anger like Harry.

"Whatever," shrugged the young man continuing to feed his child.

_Master Potter - Snape _

_We thought it would be polite to inform you that Albus Dumbledore's trail starts today. We would like it if you could attend the trial but if you do not wish it you need not come. After all there are plenty of eye witnesses and we can get it done without you. _

_Today at 2:20 PM _

_On a more personal note congratulations on your marriage, I wish you both the best of luck in the future. _

_Sincerely _

_Madam Bones _

"Dumbledore's trial is today" said Severus softly.

"What? When?" asked Harry frowning.

"Twenty minutes past two" said Severus softly, "Do you plan on attending the trial?"

"I'm thinking about it" admitted Harry "I just want to make sure he goes down"

"I'm going," said Draco "I can tell you what happens"

"No, I think we should go, for your sake love all of us" said Severus "Close that chapter of your life. Know that Dumbledore cannot manipulate you again".

"What about the babies?" asked Harry immediately worried about his children. "I'm not leaving them. Not so soon after what happened" swallowed Harry he had almost lost his husband and children.

"Ok love, no problem we will take them with us" soothed Severus; he knew the triplets would be coming with them a lot the next few months. Harry wasn't going to be able to leave them behind, in a way he felt the same also.

"Suppose," said Harry "Then lets get ready to go".

"We don't need to leave right now" blinked Severus.

"No. But our children will end up in the papers; I want them to look their best after all this is their introduction into the wizarding world as Harry Potter - Snape's and Severus Snape's son and daughters"

"Your going to let them know I fathered them?" asked Severus shocked, it still surprised him just how much Harry loved him.

"Of course" said Harry quietly.

"What's the matter?!" asked Severus worried.

"I suppose you don't want me to tell anyone, let them think you are still the same horrible man everyone knows in potions?" Harry looked so down hearted that it nearly broke Severus' heart.

"NEVER! Love NEVER I won't have my children grown up hated and feared because of whom their father is pretending to be!" said Severus adamantly. "I would rather leave than let them go through that".

"NO! Don't do that Sev please I'm sorry" said Harry wide eyed he could never bring up three children himself without Sev or Draco. He assumed Draco would leave with Severus and he wouldn't see them again.

Severus lifted up his little boy and put him in his basket before taking Harry into his arms. Cuddling him for all he was worth he whispered into his ear "I will never leave you, I promise" Severus rocked his lover back and forth.

Despite everything he realized that Harry was still fearful of being left alone. Abandoned once again by people who he loved and that loved him, Harry was still the abused boy it would take years and years to get over his fear of being alone.

Severus vowed there and then he wouldn't leave Harry, Harry would have to leave him before he let himself leave Harry and no longer be in the young mans life. Not that he would be able to marry again; marriage in the wizarding world was for life. However, didn't stop married people falling out and parting ways. It had always been frowned upon in pureblood families and the marriage being for life was frowned upon from Muggle Born's and half bloods.

"I love you Sev" smiled Harry snuggling deeply into his lover's warmth. Rubbing against his lovers he felt Severus react immediately.

"Draco!" said Severus loud but not loud enough to wake Alexander.

"Yeah?" asked Draco coming back through, he had left to give the couple more privacy.

"Look after the children, they should just sleep after all they have been fed, we shall be down an hour before we are due to go out. With clothes for the little ones and us smartly clothed" said Severus; it was the first family outing for the Snape family. However the wizarding world seemed adamant to call him Potter - Snape no matter what.

"Yeah sure," said Draco his pale face blooming bright red, it wasn't something he wanted to know his godfather was doing.

Severus and Harry apparated away.

"Lie down" said Harry after a flick spell had Severus undressed.

Severus blinked but did as he was told; Harry was on top of him kissing him. Moaning and shuddering they were both panting in need and want within five minutes.

When Severus tried to turn them both over, but he didn't succeed Harry held him in place. Kissing all the way down Severus' chest, licking and nibbling his way down. Loving every minute of hearing his lover loose his cool composed face.

He loved the look of his lover, debauched, black hair sprayed across the pillows. And his normally pale face red and his black eyes like an inferno tunnel full of desire.

He was finally down to the part of his lover he most wanted to lick, and kiss and much, much more. The full glistening leaking cock he picked up as if it was china. Severus arched up, now willing to let Harry take control.

Licking the leaking head, Severus groaned and arched up into his lovers mouth. Harry rubbed the base of his lovers cock and sucked harder, his head bobbed up and down as he sucked.

Severus' hands gabbed Harry's hair groaning, his hips moved rhythmic trying to get the best out of the great job Harry was doing to give him a blow job. "Merlin Harry! Harder!"

Harry did just that, a few bites he had Severus coming, hard. Harry made sure to swallow every single drop that his lover spurted out. Milking the cock for everything that it was worth. Severus lay there panting after the powerful orgasm it had been a while since he had a blow job.

"Come here" said Severus after a few seconds.

He then kissed Harry, getting the taste of himself on his tongue. Moaning when he felt his lover's erection pressed into his arse. He shifted his legs a bit and gave Harry total access to do what he liked.

"Sev…?" asked Harry Passionately.

"Hurry we don't have long" said Severus impatiently.

Harry got straight to work, slicking his lovers opening before spreading it all over himself and positioning himself at his lover's entrance. Before he could think of entering it Severus pushed up and Harry was inside Severus.

Harry threw his head back in pleasure, rocking back and forth gasping for breath. Bracing himself he kissed Severus before he let himself slide out and in his lover. Biting at his lover's neck to keep himself as composed as he could. Causing Severus pleasurable pain, Harry didn't last long, he came inside his lover, he kept riding it out, then Severus himself came hard and fast in an unexpected orgasm. Which caused the tightening of Severus' channel caused Harry to end up coming once again inside the one he loved.

They collapsed against each other, sated and no longer overwhelmed by fear, anger or annoyance. They just enjoyed their afterglow, together snuggling into one another knowing their children were alright with their godfather.

**--0 an hour later 0--**

"Severus?!" yelled Draco.

"Wha…what?" groaned Severus blinking sleepily wondering where he was until it came back to him he was in bed with his lover.

"You have half an hour to get ready before Dumbledore's trail starts!" said Draco's voice through the door sounding concerned.

"We are fine Draco, just fell asleep, we will be with you in a minute or two HARRY! Wake up love we have half an hour to get to the Ministry" said Severus softly. Hearing Draco's footsteps fading into the distance.

"WHAT SHIT!" swore Harry getting up and immediately getting new clothes out of his wardrobe and putting them on.

Grabbing some new clothes for the children he quickly made his way down the stairs.

"I'll help" said Draco.

"Here dress one of the girls" said Harry passing over some clothes.

Harry dressed his little girl; Severus came in and dressed his little boy.

"Let's get going" said Harry "I don't want to be late".

"We are going by portkey" said Severus "I'm not risking apparating with the little ones".

"Ok," said Harry.

"Are you ok with that Harry?" asked Severus soothingly "Or would you rather just apparate there?"

"No, its ok" said Harry taking a deep breath "I can't stay scared of them forever".

"Hold on" said Severus, Draco had Alexis, Harry had Sasha and Severus had their son Alexander.

They all got there in once piece, the triplets didn't seem to have been bothered with being transported by portkey. Smiling softly, when they saw the press, Harry took hands with the man he loved. Kissing him softly on the lips, Severus looked unsure but smiled none the less. Light bulbs were flashing a mile a minute obviously they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

They didn't get a chance to ask questions, the main one being why on earth were why were there three children with them. They were in the ministry and Auror's were stopping the press from getting in.

A few had been allowed entrance and that was it, after all Dumbledore had been a figure head. They didn't know that there were three of them, one in the form of an unregistered animagus in the form of a beetle.

"SILENCE!" roared Madam Bones when everyone went crazy as soon as they saw Harry.

"Any more of that noise and you will be banned from this courtroom" she snapped once she had gotten them to quieten down.

Ron was looking at Harry with so much disgust and shock; he looked disgusted and shouted out for everyone to hear "You had Severus' Snape's children? Your disgusting Potter!"

This shocked everyone, Ron smirked in satisfaction, however no on was shocked because of the fact Harry had sired children of Severus' no…it was because they had thought Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter had been joined at the hip.

Of course Ron soon realized that everyone was staring at him in shock. Not at Potter or Snape like he had planned. However, nothing went as he planned! He had planned on marrying Hermione Granger! And still remaining friends with Harry Potter - husband of the smart Granger best mate of Potter would have been amazing. Just as normal Potter ended up messing things up just like normal.

* * *

Lol just had to do that! have it all going wrong on Ronald Weasley :P got my wish thats the beauty of making your own story's you can do what the heck you like! anyway what did you think of that? will everyone be supportive of the marriage? of harry potter? just becuase hes harry potter? well what do you think? and what do you think of the babies names? R&R please and goodbye!


	34. Chapter 34

**Harry Potter has always known **

**Chapter 34 **

"Yes I am married to Severus Snape and we are very much in love. I have three beautiful children with him, anyone that messes with him - messes with me" said Harry calmly, glaring at Ronald Weasley when he said that bit in particular about messing with his husband.

"Can we get an interview Mr. Potter?!" asked one reporter curiously. This one particular didn't have anger or eagerness just plain curiosity written all over her face.

"I shall grant your wish, as long as you take an oath that everything I say isn't made up into a farce of an interview" said Harry, "But right now I'm here for Dumbledore's trial so I shall speak with you afterwards."

"Of course Mr. Potter is shall provide you with an oath" bowed Jasmine Jenson the reporter.

"Good" said Harry curtly walking away.

"Mr. Potter can we get a picture of you and your husband with your children?" asked another reporter.

"Just the one" said Harry, sighing softly knowing he wouldn't be left alone until he gave them what they wanted. Draco passed Alexis along to Harry; Harry smiled and held onto both his children. Severus moved in beside him and they allowed their picture to be taken. Severus wasn't smiling but he wasn't sneering either so it was a very good thing.

Just then Dumbledore was dragged in by Auror's with children in the room the Auror's had run out and made sure Dementors didn't come any further in.

"You had them then" said Dumbledore with a look of disgust on his face.

Everyone gasped in horror, never in their years had they seen Dumbledore like that. They thought that there had to be something wrong with Dumbledore, some sort of imperious curse.

"He is ill, I think he should be in St. Mungo's!" someone shouted from the Wizengamont.

"He is not ill!" snarled Severus.

Blinking in shock, they watched as the children cried at the voice that came from their father.

Soothing them he glared at Dumbledore but whispered - the voice carried all around the court room.

"He is a manipulative evil SOB! And if you don't believe me, use Veritaserum!" said Severus. "In fact I demand Veritaserum be used!"

"And I second his motion I want the truth today!" said Harry nodding his head curtly.

"And I also! I want an explanation he wanted Harry dead!" said Madam Bones. Her curiosity was killing her, plus her niece demanded it. She had believed Harry, and never went against him.

Harry blinked, before nodding his head curtly.

"Then bring in the Veritaserum" shouted Madam Bones.

One of the jurors used a Patronus spells and someone had an assistant running down with the stuff within minutes.

"It shall be tested first!" said Madam Bones.

Once making sure that it worked, with a very embarrassing question which was answered. They finally got the trial on the go, lots of people defended Dumbledore including Mad Eye Moody.

"Bring the accused forward!" yelled Fudge.

He was brutally magically restrained, as if the magic could sense that he really was guilty. He then was magically moved forward, into the middle, now under everyone's glare and he was aware of it too.

"What is your name?" Madam Bones.

"Albus Brian Percival Wulfic Dumbledore" he responded emotionless.

"Why did you try and kill Harry Potter?"

"Because he was a threat to my power" said Dumbledore.

"Your power?" asked a disbelieving Madam Bones.

"I had worked hard to get my place in the Ministry Fudge couldn't do anything without my help! You all need my help! You wont have me arrested!" said Dumbledore under the truth serum he obviously believed what he was saying.

"You wanted Harry Potter dead? Just because you wanted it?" she asked still unbelieving it. She was repeating herself, as if she couldn't or wouldn't believe it.

"Yes and his brats which I tried my best to keep from being born" said Dumbledore.

"You tried to kill three innocent children?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"You know that trying to kill children is punishable by the Dementors' kiss?"

"I would never be given the Dementor's kiss I am too important in this world, everyone needs me" said Dumbledore.

"This trial is ended! He will be given the Dementor's kiss what's been revealed already is enough!" said Fudge.

"Madam Bones?" asked Harry whispering.

"Yes?" she asked curiously coming over and whispering so no one could hear.

"Ask if he's been doing anything illegal with Fudge, he's too eager to get him killed" asked Harry.

"True" admitted Madam Bones "But I want him dealt with as soon as possible also".

"I know just ask" said Harry sitting back.

Severus smirked his husband was brilliant, he had been thinking the same thing but unsure if his advice would be gladly received.

"Have you done anything illegal with Minister Fudge?" asked Madam Bones.

"I have bribed him, and know he is being bribed by Lucius Malfoy. I also know he has been seeing other people. I have blackmailed him for years over it," said Dumbledore.

Shocked gasps run the entire courtroom, Harry didn't look all that surprised, he had seen the bribing Lucius and Fudge had been dealing with.

"Arrest that man!" snapped Madam Bones.

"I am the Minister of magic! I demand you release me!" snapped Fudge spluttering going red in the face.

"All in favour of Madam Bones taking over Ministry of magic?" asked one of the elder Wizengamont officers.

"What? But that needs to be voted on by the public!" said one shocked member.

"Correction the votes are cast at a certain time of year until the time of year we can have someone becoming the Minister temporary I vote Madam Bones. She seems to be taking control of this situation fantastically" said the man.

"I agree she has my vote!" said Harry nodding his head.

"And mine also" said Severus becoming more confident in his new role of the husband of Harry Potter - Snape.

"Then we are in agreement! Everyone will go with Harry Snape anyway" said one of the Wizengamont members nodding their head.

"Then it's sorted, now the trial will continue," said Jagar Zabini a Wizengamont member.

"Have you any other illegal dealings?" asked Madam Bones.

"Many, I blackmailed the Dursley's into treating Harry Potter like dirt. I have had many black market dealings. Including slaves, they are very handy especially when things don't go my way" said Dumbledore a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"That's it! Enough I want this man dealt with! He has betrayed us all" snapped the runner up head of the Wizengamont. He couldn't believe it, no one could the Albus Dumbledore they had known didn't exist. In his place stood a manipulative old man who was that desperate for power he would kill people.

"I am to go to St. Mungo's I take it?" sneered Dumbledore, the Veritaserum wearing off.

"St. Mungo's is too good for you" said Madam Bones.

"Indeed" said Severus which was heard in the total silence of the court room.

"Then I am free to go?" asked Dumbledore, he truly believed that they were too weak to send him to Azkaban.

"If he goes free, I will leave the wizarding world and my children will not attend Hogwarts!" snapped Harry standing up.

"I will make sure all future Malfoy's do not attend also, we will leave for Drumstrang and never come back" said Draco.

"Do not fear," said Madam Bones calmly. "I wouldn't let him free to rule Hogwarts once again. My Niece who I've brought up and think of a daughter is still attending after all even though it's not for long" said Madam Bones "I suggest Dementors' kiss those who agree raise their hands and say aye".

"Aye!" said one fearless Wizengamont stepping up.

"Aye" said two people standing up.

"Aye!" said the other members standing up, obviously getting strength from those who had stood up to Dumbledore.

"Then majority rules, those who are weak hearted should step out please!" said Madam Bones.

The Dementors kissed their prey in front of Members or the Wizengamont. It was the old way of things and they didn't change much in the wizarding world.

No one moved.

At the last minute Harry made sure his children couldn't hear or see what was going on. Thanks to a few silencing spells, he didn't want his children remembering this memory.

Then Severus had a better idea, he used a sleeping spell on them, so there was defiantly no way for them to remember this. Harry smiled in thanks and Severus smirked half heartedly back.

The Dementors were already in the room and bearing down on their prize.

"NO! YOU NEED ME!" yelled Dumbledore.

"We don't!" sneered Severus watching Dumbledore.

"WITHOUT ME SNAPE YOU WILL BE GIVEN THE KISS FOR YOUR CRIMES!" SCREAMED DUMBLEDORE.

Severus just smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Dumbledore, as the Dementors lowered their hood.

Dumbledore's scream lasted five minutes as they sucked his soul out through his mouth.

Before it cut off, abruptly, and Dumbledore just sat there a mindless puppet.

"Now he can go to St. Mungo's" said Madam Bones.

"Take the magic, without that Dumbledore won't last long" said Severus.

"Good idea," said Madam Bones, they wanted Dumbledore dead and gone so they could forget him.

They sent for a potion that would suppress his magic completely only the worst of criminals were given it. Dumbledore fell under the category was the worst of criminals.

**--0 **

**There we go! what do you think? well how long will it take for Dumbledore to survive? will i bring Hermione back from the dead? will she be sent back for a purpose becuase theres another threat out there? and the Gods of magic and the founders of Hogwarts believe she deserves a second chance? or will i just forget that? i dunno why but i felt like that but i wanted to bring Hermione back! will one of the Death Eaters survived and determined to kill Harry Potter and his family? R&R please**


	35. Chapter 35

**Harry Potter Has Always Known **

**Chapter 35 **

"For once in their lives they have written it properly" said Harry, from the paper once his husband came into the room. Kissing him passionately on the lips he said "Good" before sitting himself down on the kitchen table and helped himself to his breakfast.

"How is Sasha?" asked Harry before cutting up his sausage and dipping it into his egg.

"She has finally settled," said Severus, "I think she just had some trapped wind"

"Oh, that's a relief" sighed Harry; she had been cranky for hours.

"Let me see the paper" said Severus grabbing it from Harry before he could either disagree or give it over.

_**Sasha, Alexis and Alexander Potter - Snape **_

_**Today's news stunned the Ministry just last night, when it was revealed Harry Potter was married to none other than Severus Snape. Here is a very personal interview with Harry Potter himself. **_

_**Reporter; When did you marry Severus Snape? **_

_**Harry; I married him at the end of last year. **_

_**Reporter; Can we know why? **_

_**Harry; It was originally Dumbledore's idea, he forced a life debt onto me and I couldn't refuse otherwise I would be in Azkaban right now.**_

_**Reporter; So you married then? **_

_**Harry; Indeed we did. **_

_**Reporter; were you happy with that? **_

_**Harry; At first I was furious but only because of the life debt and the fact it was against my will. **_

_**Reporter; Did he ever force you?" **_

_**Harry; Never he replied rather adamantly **_

_**Reporter; You are happy now?" **_

_**Harry; very happy now I'm glad this happened. **_

_**Reporter; You and Severus Snape have children? Three? Can you tell me about them? **_

_**Harry; My children Sasha, Alexis and Alexander are born from love, me and Severus are very happy and they are very wanted. **_

_**Reporter; They seem very healthy and happy**_

_**Harry; They are, life already is brighter with them in it. **_

_**Reporter; It's been said that Severus Snape is a Death Eater, care to clear the air? **_

_**Harry; Severus made a mistake when he was sixteen, at the age of seventeen he begged Dumbledore for help. Instead of help Dumbledore demanded Severus to spy for him. So this is what Severus has been doing all this time. Spying for Dumbledore, now he is free to live his life without Dumbledore telling him what to do and blackmailing him with Azkaban. **_

_**Reporter; How do we know he isn't still a Death Eater - I personally cannot see him still a Death Eater but I believe the readers may. **_

_**Harry; You forget we have the deepest bond, I've felt all of Severus' memories. I've seen him coming back from Death Eater meetings and being sick and refusing pain potions if he had been forced to hurt someone. Believing he deserved the pain he got. **_

_**Reporter; how does it feel to have killed Voldemort? **_

_**Harry; Fantastic! I am absolutely amazed me and my husbands lives have changed so much. **_

_**Reporter; How do you feel about the justice in regards of Dumbledore's case?**_

_**Harry; I am very glad he got what was coming to him, now my husband is truly free of both his masters. **_

_**Reporter ; well it seems we have covered everything all I can say is Thank you very much for defeating that mad man and restoring peace to the wizarding world. Without you once again we would be entering dark ages. **_

_**Harry; Thank you very much **_

_**Reporter Sally Walters **_

"Well I'm stunned!" said Severus wide eyed.

"You're also free," smiled Harry, "Voldemort, Dumbledore and the world knows you were a spy, you're a hero now"

"Come here" said Severus, feeling totally overwhelmed.

Kissing his husband passionately, he called for Dobby "Master"

"Look after the children, do not disturb us" said Severus.

"Yes master Severus" said Dobby, a pair of red spots fighting their way on his cheeks.

He popped away.

Severus quickly got them to their room, discarding their clothes at an alarming rate. He lay Harry on the bed, before he slowly but surely began worshiping the body under him. His life had changed so much because of this young man. This was a way he could show just how much he appreciated it.

Moaning and shuddering, Severus was getting hard at the sound of them. The moans coming from the one he loved more than anything. Eventually Harry got impatient and turned himself around, arching himself up, wantonly and arching up begging to be taken.

Severus couldn't say no to such a sight, his wanton young lover under him demanding to be taken. Lining his cock up, with one sharp thrust he filled the one he loved, the loudest moan yet tore out of Harry.

Pumping his aching hard member out of the one he loved, biting down on his shoulder or back, sucking and nibbling. Marking him, claiming him as his own. Eventually it was too much for Harry, he came spilling his seed onto the bed, and let his lover ride him until Severus came. Enjoying the feeling of being filled by the man, the warm tingling feeling, the sparks that shoot up his body.

He cleaned the mess away before Harry collapsed and Severus followed. Harry panting and breathless said "I love you" not expecting it back because Severus rarely said it. Usually when he was feeling extremely happy or in a lot of pain.

"I love you" was the reply he got before exhaustion or darkness claimed him.

-------0

The next day, they finally let the Fidelus Charm go; there was no longer a need for it. Severus had known all the Death Eaters and Harry had identified them with the pensive memories so all Death Eaters and new recruits had been arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment. So Severus' mother moved in to Snape Manor.

It wasn't permanent but Harry was adamant that she get a house right next to there's. He had even offered to pay for a small house or cottage to be built on their land. Stating that he wanted his children to know and love their grandmother. It was a sore spot for both Harry and Severus because they had grown up knowing their grandparents were dead. Never having even had the pleasure of meeting them.

Just as they were discussing it a letter came from Gringotts.

**Ronald Weasley has succeeding in getting your money from Gringotts, using a cheque book. With Albus Dumbledore's signature on it as he had been your legal guardian. The books were never cancelled; he has taken at least five million galleons. I just thought I should let you know. **

**Griphook. **

"That sneaky bastard" snarled Harry.

"Get to the ministry!" snapped Severus angrily.

"And what? It looks like it's perfectly legal to me!" cried Harry.

"It's not they will make sure you get every penny and have him arrested he's stealing your money no matter who's name is on the bloody cheque book" said Severus.

"Why hasn't Griphook doing anything then?!" frowned Harry.

"It's out of his hands, he cannot stop it without your permission" said Severus.

"I want an Auror brought here immediately" snarled Harry.

So Severus got one for him.

"I want you to shadow Ronald Weasley all day, he has illegally taken money from my account and I want him to spend it all before being arrested or at least a good bit of it. Let him think he's getting away with it" said Harry sneering smugly.

"I can do that" said the Auror "You want him arrested by the end of the day?"

"Yes, we also want kept up to date!" said Severus; his husband was the best Slytherin he had ever seen. His mother seemed to share his opinion because the awe in her face was obvious for everyone to see. Another thing she made a note to herself was to never get on the wrong side of this powerful Slytherin cunning young man.

They were kept up to date; Ron was spending the money quicker than a duck swam on water. Everything he bought, every shop he went into was recorded into the letters from the Auror. When he had spent nearly all of it in just one afternoon, Harry got back to the Auror.

_Take him down H.S _

Three simple words with his initials the Auror gladly did as he was told; Ron was being arrested before he could protest. He wasn't even given a trial, Ron had been walking on egg shells since Harry's trial with everyone in law enforcement and he didn't even realise it.

He was sentenced to seven years in Azkaban, for the theft of Harry Potter's money. The Weasley's were anything but pleased, and their hatred for Harry Potter just rose in leaps and bounds. Harry no longer cared what they thought of him so it didn't really matter to him.

-------0

"Harry?" asked Severus coming out into the balcony.

"Hey" smiled Harry.

"Are you alright?" wondered Severus, worried that he regretted getting that Weasel such a harsh sentence.

"No, just thinking of everything else, what am I supposed to do now? My purpose is over" said Harry his old fears coming back.

"Far from it" said Severus rapping his arms around his smaller lover. Harry buried himself into the warm strong arms of the man that loved him.

"Your purpose is to love me and the children, bring them up, your purpose is just starting" soothed Severus. Reassuring his lover, he understood those old fears. Those were the fears of a fourteen year old boy.

"Your right," smiled Harry "My life's just starting"

"Indeed" said Severus thanking the lucky stars for the life they had given him. Otherwise he wouldn't have understood a lover like Harry. If given a choice he would go back and not change a thing. As harsh as it may sound it had made them the men they were today.

"Your mum has agreed to have a small house built beside us" smiled Harry beaming happily.

"How did you manage that?" mused Severus.

"Just told her that I wanted the little ones brought up with their grandma around. The fact she was getting to build a house of her own added to the benefits" smirked Harry.

Severus smiled; Harry could get his way with everything. He knew his mother would have caved in, Harry didn't know it but he had his mother wrapped around his finger.

Together both men stared into the night, relishing the fact they had each other. Also relishing the fact they had three perfectly healthy babies. Things had worked out far better than either expected.

"Draco will be back tomorrow, he will want to know everything about Weasley no doubt" smirked Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus. His life was complete, his godson and lover got on his mother was nearby and he had a new sister and had three children of his own. He finally had the family he had always wished he had.

Harry was thinking exactly the same, a friend who liked him for who he was. Understood his fears and worries and losses. A mother in law who seemed to genuinely care about him and not the hero or boy who lived. He had a husband who loved him for him and had given him three gorgeous babies who would be the centre of his life always.

Life was good.

It might have not been the perfect beginning but it most certainly the most perfect ending one could wish for.

Finally both men could thank Dumbledore for one thing - bringing them together.

The End

* * *

The End It's finished! Harry and Severus got the ending they wanted...I wouldnt know what to do with a sequal but if you want one then keep ideas coming and you will find yourself with one. There we go tho! what did you think of it? R&R plz


End file.
